Secrets
by e-dowely
Summary: Deborah Evens wanted nothing more then to get off of earth. Taking a biologists role and traveling to a alien planet. With all of her coworkers dead she has to survive while keeping a secret from both humans and the strange humanoids that hunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor

The air was still and pungent from the excessive heat and humidity that hung in the air like silt in a lake. A woman, desperate for the escape from the nuisance of the prickling heat that stung the back of her neck, grabbed her damp sticky hair and shoved it into a bun, using a piece of bark as a hair tie. She took a step, feeling the ground with her bare feet, nervous due to the fact that she couldn't see what her foot could be touching. The woman's eyes scanned the tree tops before looking back to the ground and trotting along through the dense leafy vegetation. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she came upon the sight of the clearest pond she had ever seen in her entire life. She stepped to the bank feeling her feet sink into the sandy mud and feeling the surprisingly cool mud ooze between her toes.

Before she could kneel down to quench her thirst, the woman was stopped by the almost inaudible shift of the branches that hung high in the trees to the left of her. She shot her head up and looked in the direction of the sound, focusing her eyes on the branches. It took her a few seconds but her eye eventually rested on a part of the branch where the light seemed to be reflected in the oddest way. By blurring her eyes she could just make out the general large man-like shape of the light deflection. She cocked her head to the side and pulled her lips back to form a slight snarl, informing the intruder that she had in fact discovered where he was hiding. The shape stood and for a second the woman's hand flinched to the hilt of a large blade that rested on her right side. Before she could pull it out the shape had stepped back out of her field of vision. The woman snorted and turned back to water knowing full well that if it had been hunting her that it would have confronted her directly with her threat. She knew that from experience, after all that was just there ways. For now it was content watching her and that was fine until it tried to kill her.

The woman pulled her once pants but now tattered shorts up as she kneeled on the mud. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the water bringing her hands to her lips and chugging the liquid desperately. It took her a few minutes of continuously filling her hands up full of water to finally diminish her thirst. She sighed again after wiping off her mouth. A playful smile lit on her face for a brief second before she launched her head into the cold water cringing as it splashed up her shoulders. Her head stayed in the water as she slowly opened her eyes, watching as a couple of large air bubbles float to the top. Seconds before the woman was about to come up for air she saw a large beiges fish with large eyes that were almost on the very top of its head, swimming very close to her head. Perching her feet in the mud to get better leverage, she flung her body forward arms reaching out and propelling her body forward towards the fish. The woman was surprised beyond belief when her hands actually made contact with the slimy body of the fish. She grabbed it and jumped up, pulling most of her torso out of the water. The woman let a triumphant and almost unbelieving laugh as she held the fish up by the gills above her head. She had actually caught a fish bare handed! The woman couldn't help but feel cocky as she stepped out onto the bank but as she took a step the fish flapped, exposing unseen spines that seemed to pop out of almost nowhere slapping the woman across the wrist and ripping skin off.

She yelped, dropping the fish in the mud. It flapped and she dove again to grab it but it had flapped hard and far enough to make it back into the water. She watched with her mouth open as it swam farther into the lake.

"Shit.." She said as a general statement at her situation. That would have been the first real meal that she would have had in almost two days now. The woman flopped on her back in the mud, huffing in disappointment. She looked at her right wrist, watching as the blood dripped down onto the mud. Bleeding here was a very, very bad thing. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention from any hungry beasts. With her good left hand she pulled out the blade that was strapped to her right side, sitting up as she did so. She pulled it to the tattered end of khaki pants and cut of a long shred off and wrapped it tightly around her wrist. She realized that she was lucky that the fish hadn't scrapped against her face. That would of hurt a lot more and she could have lost an eye.

"Well," She began to say to herself as she stood up and brushing some of the mud off of her tatter pants and shirt. "I've had more dignified moments." After she was finish with the almost pointless task of wiping the dirt off of her almost completely soiled pants she walked forward beside the lake.

The plants only seemed to grow thicker and the trees closer together. It was only after about thirty minutes when she came to an area where the trees where nicely spaced and the undergrowth was almost non-existence. She stopped at a crunch of a twig and stood deathly still like a deer does. She brought her hand to the hilt of her blade and watched as the light was yet again deflected to form the shape of a very large man- like creature that only if you focused in the right way could you see it. This one was so much bigger than the last. She cursed her luck as it turned around roaring facing her. It had apparently heard her.

Authors note/ This is my first fanfic , leaving it at kind of a cliff hanger, sorry about that. I do plan on updating soon and also plan on giving a link to some my sketches of the characters to give you a better idea of who is in the story. Till next time - Dowely

Oh and feel free to leave a review about what you hate or love.


	2. hunted

In a few seconds it was no longer invisible, appearing with the fizz of its cloaking device powering down. The creature toward over her, probably, what seem to her to be reaching way over nine feet. Her eyes came to rest on the energy powered gun that was pointed to the sky in rest position, which at least told her that he wouldn't shoot her but instead use his retractable knife that was on his right wrist. Well it seemed better to get stabbed then shot by that thing. Getting a rather large hole burned into her seemed very painful. He roared bending his back slightly to look more intimidating. Her eyes came to rest on his metallic mask that covered his face then down to the long black cords that swayed slightly. Suddenly it dawned on her, that was its version of hair.

This wasn't the first time she had seen them with their thick armor that only covered parts and fishnets that covered most of their bodies. He took another step forward and eyed her up through the mask. The necklace around his neck made of skulls from creatures she had never seen, swayed slightly from the movement. The woman pulled out her large blade with her left hand, quickly testing her grip. She held it hip level with her elbow slightly bent. There was a good distance between them, maybe ten feet. He nudged his head forward, his cord like hair swaying, encouraging her to attack first. She laughed.

"Sorry love," She called out to him. "But I'm not that stupid. It's your move big fella." Not even giving it a second thought, the humanoid charged, moving faster than seemed even possible for such a large, heavy beast. Even with her surprise this wasn't her first time encountering such creatures. She had killed two and encountered four, including the one from the tree tops today. She was just able to roll out of the way as he slashed his blade cutting the vegetation as his blade swung. When she rolled onto her feet she turn and stood at the same time bringing her own blade up aiming for his dark grey skin that was speckled with black spots that where barely visible. He turned his head to face her and her blade cut upward hitting the mask, screeching and sparking as the two different metals met. Her blade went over the eye cover before he back handed her stomach sending her rolling until she stopped on her back inches away from the trunk of a tree.

"Ow." She croaked as the pain spread throughout her waist. "I guess today really isn't my day." She stood, shaky and unbalanced as she brought her eyes up to look at him. He was standing and watching her. "What a gentleman, waiting for a lady to get up and all. How sweet. I'm touched." He seemed to answer her with several different vocal clicks and grumbles before bellowing one loud roar that echoed throughout the trees. He charged and she charged in retaliation, both running fast, both never leaving eye contacts. It was first the creature that stopped suddenly, and then it was her. They had both heard it, a load thumping and the crack of thick branches snapping that seem to only get closer. They stood inches apart and both looked in the same general direction. The plants split apart as a horse sized beast barreled through them knocking the woman on her back and knocking him off balance for a brief second. The creature that had just plowed through them turned to face them and let out a deep throated snarled, snapping his mouth open and closed, clicking his long needle sharp, barbed teeth together. Its head bobbed down in a territorial display as it puffed out its muscular chest. The woman stayed down, low to the ground as the creature stomped its two toed clawed paw on the ground and then began to charge aiming at the humanoid creature that she had just been fighting. He was fast though, possibly faster than the beast, using his hands to grab the creature by the head, trying to hold back its bites and head butts.

The woman didn't wait to find out what would happen. She had no arguments about running to save her own skin then to wait and finish the fight with the winning creature. She didn't run far, didn't have to. While he was distracted she sprinted to the nearest tree with the lowest branches and began climbing them like a latter, pulling herself higher one branch at a time. She went as high as possible to the branches that would only just support her weight but would break for either creature. She watched as the two beasts struggled, the humanoid having one hell of a time just getting a grip on the serpent head. The creature shot its head out loosening the humanoid's grip before it shot forward again snapping its jaw and grabbing a hold of the humanoid's shoulder whipping its head back hard only succeeding in ripping the armor off. Satisfied it heaved back and ran away with its prize making noises like a hyena would. Confused and if not a bit dazed the humanoid stood and watched the creature galloped away with the slab of armor flapping between its jaws before turning to face where the woman once was. Noticing that she was gone he snarled loud that seemed to reverberate through the woman's chest despite how much higher she was then him. He had lost two possible kills and wasn't happy in the least about it. He stormed off, the cloaking device slowly switching on.

She watched him disappear into the foliage and laughed silently to herself. Maybe someday he would get a chance to try and kill her again, she thought as she eased her body in a more comfortable position. She sighed as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small worn leather wallet that was barely holding together. With a swift flick of her wrist she flipped the wallet open and looked at the inside. Her identification was the first thing she saw. With the same hand that was holding the wallet she pulled it out slightly with her thumb. In black letters that were practically faded away, it spelled her name.

"Deborah Evens." She said out loud. It had been a long time since anyone had said her name and it felt like she was almost forgetting it. She laughed and continued to talk to herself. "Yeah but nobody ever called you Deborah." She muttered before abruptly stopping talking to herself and looked at the other information on the ID. The date of birth part read November 15. 2022 and she was now twenty four years of age but that was a lie now wasn't it. She certainly looks to be twenty one at the most but the date of birth was wrong. She forced herself to stop thinking about it. Memories were useless in this planet. Pushing the identification card back into its holder she pulled out a wrinkled photo that looked to be older than her. It was the photo of her and a golden retriever. She ran her finger along the edge staring into the picture. Deborah inhaled harshly.

"Hell! I miss the old days." She cursed looking up into the sky that was almost blue with a natural green tint about it. This place was certainly different from Earth. Earth didn't have blue skies like it once did, it had grayish skies now. Deborah shoved the wallet roughly back into her back pocket before she locked her arm around the trunk of the tree. She then rested her head on the rough bark. Now was the best chance she had of at least getting a few hours of sleep, despite her fear of falling to her death.

Authors note/ Ah, foreshadowing is a fun thing to do. Do keep a close note on the age of the picture and her birth date, it will be important. Oh and by the way the year is 2046. Other than that I want to thank the people that favorited this story, you make me happy. I will soon update along with links to some hand painted scenes from the upcoming events. Feel free to review and tell me what you like or dislike.

Cheers - Dowely


	3. Table conversations

Geez you guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews and I will do my best to answer them.

Themulesrule1902: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter as well! Sorry for the lack of detail on the character that come later so I give you a picture of her, I hope this suffices. .com/#/d2uumcf

Preddlebunny: Thanks and you rock!

GrayHuntress: Yay! And don't worry the secret will soon be revealed!

Deborah had slept for six hours, the longest uninterrupted sleep for what seemed to be weeks. Her eyes fluttered as she began to drift back into consciousness. Her eyes finally opened as she leaned up before grasping the tree trunk when she realized that she was still in a tree. A groan escaped out of her lip as she looked at the sky seeing that the sky had dulled. It was almost dusk and she could not and would not spend another few hours in this tree. Climbing down with leaden steps she surveyed her surroundings. Finding the area clear of any life she hopped down and walked back into the direction of the pond. She found it and began lapping up the water desperately. As the freezing water hit her stomach she realized just how hungry she really was. It seemed her stomach was trying to devour itself. Maybe, if she was lucky, Deborah would be able to find a little something to eat before she found a safe place to hide for the night. She stretched her muscles, listening to how her body seemed to pop in complaint.

She spent more than an hour foraging for some kind of sustenance but found that luck was not with her. Deborah found that she had even less luck finding a suitable shelter that would protect her from the beast of the night, even worst the sun was already fading behind the tree line. She had thought that she would have at least a little more time. Cursing her luck and looking around desperately she noticed a flickering light behind the trees. She studied it closer. It was a fire! She laughed, feeling the unbelieving hope that she had found someone else! She sprinted in the direction of the fire, the idiot who had lit it probably didn't know what was on this planet and fire was sure to attract anything from horrid beast with fangs to the humanoid hunters that cloaked themselves.

It took what seemed to be forever as she ran with the branches slapping her in the arms and face but finally the glow from the orange fire began to come into view. She laughed to herself, it had been months as far as she could count, that she had seen another human being, ever since the creatures and the humanoids killed her twenty or so coworkers. She ran into a clearing and slowed down looking in the direction to where the fire was, muscles and lungs screaming in pain. Her ecstatic hope that she had harbored throughout the lengthy run was punched into the ground and stepped on a few thousand times.

"….fuck…." She mouthed in-between gasps for air. There was indeed a small camp fire but there was no human to go with the source of flame. Sitting, quite relaxed with one leg stretched out and the other one lazily bent was one of the humanoids, sharpening one of his very large blades while some creature hung on a tree branch skinned and ready to be cooked. It seemed, to Deborah, that he had not noticed her and if she was quiet and fast enough then just maybe she could slink away unnoticed. She took a single step back, feeling the ground with her toes while at the same glaring at the creature, watching for the slight hint of movement. With her other foot she took a step back, also feeling the ground. Still no movement, all was well. Feeling a little more confident about her status, she took a quicker and longer step back but instantly regretted it as her foot came crunching down on a small stick. Her heart stopped as she cursed her very existence.

The humanoid emitted a low reverberating growl. Deborah stared at the creature as it regarded her with a slight cock of his head. He just watched her with curiosity as she flung her hand to the hilt of the blade. He looked down and pulled out a smaller blade and with his movement that she considered threatening, she bent her knees ready defend herself. He brought his attention back to her and continued to watch her through that same cold emotionless mask before cocking his head further to the side. The humanoid seemed to ignore her for a second, turning to his kill and began to cut at it with the small knife. She eased her tense muscles by the slightest, watching with mild fascination as to what he could be doing. He pulled a large slab of meat and extended his arm in her direction and clicking. Now it was her turn to cock her head to the side. He answered by clicking and nudging his head beckoning her. Confused she straightened her body. Her stomach betrayed her hunger by growling rather loudly reminding her that she had not eaten in more than a few days.

"You have got to be shitting me!" She whispered to herself with her own disbelief.

Deborah couldn't help but be more than apprehensive. She didn't know these creatures to set such blatant traps as this and she thought that if he tried something that at least she would have enough speed to cut his hand off or maybe a finger before he gutted her. It only took a few carefully plan steps to reach the other side of the fire. As she stood still he twitched his arm that held the meat, offering for her to take it. She shook her head slowly.

"Sorry but I'm not inclined to get much closer than this. Call me paranoid." He seemed to understand because he nodded.

"Paranoid." A voice from the mask said, mimicking her voice. She jumped back and stared at him in utter shock. That was something new! The humanoid then tossed the meat with no warning and Deborah had barely enough reflexes to catch it before it hit the ground, stumbling at first to get a grip of the slippery meat. He motioned for her to sit. She took a step closer and began to sit looking at the ground to ensure that there wasn't a trap.

She eyed the meat carefully, studying the pick color and smooth texture. She couldn't help but ponder what beast this belonged to. The humanoid watched her with fascination, expecting the woman to put the meat near the fire to let it cook. He was surprised when she took a large hungry bite from the meat, ripping a large chunk off and chewing it. He laughed and she flinched, eyeing him up, wondering if he was going to kill her. Deborah swallowed and took another huge bite, loving the texture and how the meat tore when she bit and pulled. The humanoid turned back to the animal and cut himself a large chunk and began eating it like she was.

It was oddly strange to share a meal with one of the creatures that had been hunting her, so much to the point where she wasn't quite sure if this was real. She noticed he was a little bit smaller than the other ones she had seen and seemed leaner but it seemed to make him seem a whole different kind dangerous, possibly unpredictable.

Like many of his kind he wore the light armor and fishnets decorated by the skulls of previous kills. His mask was well ornamented with the notches and scars of previous battles. By the small firelight she could see that his skin beneath the mesh was a pale green almost to the point of being tan with speckles of a deep brown that darkened to black as it got closer to his back.

This was the first time she had actually gotten a chance to study one for some time without having to run for her life. It was only when she looked up that she noticed that he was studying her the same way she was studying him. Perhaps the only reason he had given her food was so he could get a closer look at her. After all for all she knew, she was the only human to still be on this planet for so long. He was probably wondering how she had managed to survive for so long.

Authors note/ No this predator is not some hippy, human loving …. Yautja. He just has the whole attitude of been there, hunted that, have the skulls to prove it. He just doesn't find hunting a female human who only has a knife to defend herself. The only reason he's feeding her? Boredom mostly and to see what she will do.


	4. After Math

**Themulesrule1902: Thanks for the nice words and looking at my art page. She does look kinda like Lara but does not have the bravery. She likes to run for her life whenever she gets the chance. Oh and that picture is from an upcoming chapter when she is so pissed that she can't run.**

**GrayHuntress: Pfff.. I live to please…. Like a cold pepsi on a hot day… or coke… if you like coke. Me, not either. Mmmm… Ginger Ale.**

It wasn't long before she had finished her meal, leaning back against a tree and giving a satisfied sigh. He had taken the mask off a while ago but had sat further in the shadows to the point where Deb could barely make out his form. After he had finish eating he reached for the mask and put it back on before placing himself again in the light of the fire. He was finished a little before her probably because of his apparent lack of a need to chew the meat. The humanoid seemed just content watching her eat. She eyed him up again and he returned the gesture followed by low hums, growls and clicks.

"What are you?" She dared to ask out of curiosity. To her surprise he seemed to understand the gist of what she said. He pointed to a spear by his side then to his chest. To her shock she knew what he was saying.

"A hunter?" She asked but she could have already answered that. He nodded then brought his hand to point to her general form.

"What are you?" She shivered at the mimicry of her own voice. It was rather unnerving. He brought his hand out and pointed at her again.

"You want to know what I am?" He shook his head and growled, his form of hair swinging in an ark. He gestured to the forest they were in. "Oh, what am I doing here?" He nodded.

"Well." She began feeling nervous in sharing her story. "I'm a biologist." He cocked his head to the side. "A sort of scientist to study the plant and animal life in this planet." The humanoid nodded comprehending what she was telling him. "I found an opportunity to escape my home planet to study another one and I took it, not knowing what the hell I was getting myself into." She laughed a small humiliated laugh. "Everyone looking for a way to escape, I guess I was just one of the lucky ones." She had no clue if he even understood what she was saying. "Now I guess I'm really no longer a scientist but now a survivor." She continued to herself not wanting to stop talking and have that awkward silence. After she finished talking the humanoid gestured at her then the forest.

"How am I still breathing?" She asked chuckling to herself. Again he gave a swift nod, indicating that she had again understood what he was asking. "Now that is something I have fought hard to keep from both human and hunter alike and part the reason I'm on this planet and not my own." He snarled a low growl that hinted that he was not pleased with the answer. She sat up and put her hand on her blade, he had done the same answering her sudden movement. They both eased at the same time laughing. His laugh sounding more of a series of threatening grunts and snarls.

"By the way they call me by the name Deb." She told him, feeling a little more at ease and finder herself having a little more respect for the humanoid. He cocked his head to the side then copied it with the mask. It made her shutter again.

They didn't talk at all after that. She leaned heavily against the tree watching as the flame flickered and danced in the pitch black of the knife. Her eyes began to droop as she listen to the sound of the hunters weapons being sharpened. She let her mind drift deep into thought.

Why he hadn't attacked or tried to kill her yet was beyond her knowledge. The only reason she had felt safe enough to approach the hunter was because of the secret she harbored. The reason for so many of her problems but also the only way she was still alive. Deb knew that if these creatures, and she looked at the one directly across from her as she thought this, found out, they would do terrible thing just like her fellow humans had tried to do to her. Her muscles tensed as she remembered so many years ago. The humanoid made a purring, rumbling noise and she looked up. He was questioning why she had tense so. Deb shrugged waving it off. He turned his attention back to his knife.

It dawned on her too late that she was drifting asleep while looking into the flame. She was exhausted and hadn't slept a full night since the first night she had been here. She looked to the humanoid and he gestured with his hand that it was alright. She snorted amused.

"This screams trap." She stated in a sleepy tone. He snarled and rolled his head mocking her. "So will I be safe resting here or will you slit my throat as I sleep?" He laughed and shrugged or what could have been called a shrug. In return she chuckled rolling over on her side. "Either way I guess it beats sleeping in some tree."

Deb didn't even realize when she had drifted off to the sweet retreat of darkness. She had no dreams and did not wake the entire night. The humanoid didn't mess with her, he had gotten what he wanted, a closer look. He, unlike his fellow companions, had the curiosity to learn what they were up against and had earned and high status to do so uninterrupted. He didn't expect the oomen to actually come up nor even hold a conversation with him. It made him laugh at this female ooman's straight boldness when it was clear that she has been hunted for a while now. He studied her slow deep breathing. How indeed had she survived this long and what was she hiding? He shook his head and laughed quietly as not to wake the female. Leaning against the tree and putting his knife away, he too slowly drifted asleep.

Deb awoke when the sun slowly glittered through the branches of the tree. She wrenched up with a start, jumping to her feet and crouching with her hand on her blade, ready for anything. She looked around first to the spot where the hunter was then to the trees, looking for any unnatural movement of the air. Nothing happened and she sat back down. The humanoid had left her unharmed and that unnerved her more than if he had attempted to kill her. Again she surveyed her surroundings, the fire had died a while ago and the animal carcass was no longer on the tree. He had taken it with him. She leaned back on the tree and stretched her leg out. Her foot touched a round smooth stone. Deb merely glanced at it but quickly took a double take. On the stone was another large slab of meat.

Authors note/ Thanks guys for reading, I do appreciate more than you know. I love the reviews and for some reason they push me to write faster… guess it's the thought of disappointing people who like my story… hmmm… who knows? Thanks again – Dowely.


	5. still human

**I must admit I am happy with all the reviews and kind words I'm getting. As always I would be nowhere without them.**

No matter what she tried, Deb could not hold back her rolling laughter. She laughed to the point where her sides throbbed and tears welled in her eyes. It felt as if she couldn't breathe. Several minutes later she calm herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes, still fighting back the random fits of giggles. It seemed for a brief second that Deb had finally lost it. There had to be something wrong with that hunter. Not only had he not hunted her but he fed her. She took the meat and began to eat it, scarfing it down without complaint. She stretched, gently pulling her arms above her head and finding to her satisfaction that she was less sore then the day before, began her trek in the general direction of the pond she had found earlier.

It wasn't long before she found a deep stream that could almost be considered a river. Deb took long draughts from it satisfied at the coolness. She looked around looking for anything that would possibly pose a threat and not finding anything began pulling the grayish, black tank top that was dirtied with mud stains off of her body. It didn't come off easily partially because it was stuck to her body from sweat and other things that Deb didn't want to think to about. The shirt peeled off with discomfort as it seemed to stick to her skin. She dipped it into the moving water swishing it around a few times before pulling it out and squeezing the liquid out of it before repeating the process until most of the stains were gone, along with the stench of sweat. By the river was a low hanging branch from a drooping tree.

She stood and took a few even strides to it, hanging her now clean tank top on the branch to dry. Deb wiggled out of her almost white khaki pant that along with her shirt was stained with mud splatter, after removing the large leather belt that her blade was holstered to. She placed the blade by her left and began washing her tattered pants much like she did her shirt.

These small actions, as meaningless as they seemed to be began to make Deb feel all the more human. Hygiene seemed to make all the difference to her. After she was done with the pants, she stood and hung them on the same branch to dry. While walking to the lake she then began to unwrap the ace bandage that she used as support for her chest and washed that as well. With no other clothing to wash she stepped into the water that caused goose bumps to erupt throughout her skin. She spent a long time just washing the filth off of her skin. This was the first time in the longest that she felt safe enough to do so. As she bathed her mind drifted off to the humanoid that had fed her, to the mask he wore that was so duly besieged with scar after scar across the metal, a testament to its own of his many, many battles. Notch, she decided to call him because of the four deep notches in his mask and if she ever saw him again, doubting that she ever would.

If he was such a great fighter then why didn't he kill her? Was she just not enough of a threat to bother with? Deb laughed at that thought, or perhaps because she only had a knife as a weapon?

"If he only knew." She stated not knowing that she was talking out loud. Or perhaps he hadn't the need to prove that he could kill her. Deb cocked her head to the side in a quizzical stance. She gave up on the thought and stood out of the water grabbing the ace bandage that was on the floor next to the knife. The clothing was only a tad bit damp due to the hot temperature of the forest and she dressed as fast as possible for fear of unseen enemies that could see her when she couldn't see them.

It wasn't long after she dressed did Deb continue along the stream begging that it lead to a large river that she could use directional wise. After a while, way after the sun had changed positions did she realize that the stream tapered off, obviously going underground. She shook her head in disappointment at the same time hating the luck she had seemed to acquire over the last few days. Deciding that to continue on her original path in hopes of finding the same stream was her best and most rational choice she continued on only to walk into a large clearing. By experience Deb knew that the hunters seemed to like to trap their prey in large clearings but before she could move out, a low dragging rumble pierced the quietness of the forest. A red light glinted in her line of vision causing her to look away. When it was gone she slowly edged her head to look down and feeling her heart jolt as she spotted the three small red lights that form a triangle on the left side of her chest. It was the targeting system for the cannon on the hunters shoulder.

As much as Deb hoped for, she knew it wasn't the friendly hunter. Several feet before her one of the humanoid hunters appeared, abandoning the safety of the cloaking device, the cannon locked in her direction.

"Aw… shi…" She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two more hunters appearing on either side of the one that had the cannon on her. "it." She finished slowly preparing to back off so she could run away faster than she would normally. It was when she took a step back then a spine tingling click of one of their retractable wrist blades coming from behind her. Deb edged her head to look from over her shoulder and could see the silhouette of one of them approaching with his hand raised high to strike her down.

For the first time in what seemed in a very long time, Deb felt raw, wild fear coursing throughout her veins. Her breaths were fast and short, panicked. It seemed almost impossible to get enough air. She clenched her fist tight, her knuckles turning white and the tendons protruding from her flesh. She took a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves as spread her legs out to the side and stood tall in a defiant posture. Deb glared a look of pure hatred at the one in the middle, the one who seemed to be the leader.

"I hate the very existence of your kind!" She hissed out from clenched teeth.

**Authors note/ Yep she is beyond piss to the point where dear Deb has forgotten her fear. Oh and by the way you know that picture of Deb that is on my art page. (If you haven't seen it go to my profile and click the link. It's titled Deborah Evens final.) This is the scene that I drew. Doesn't she just look kick ass. Hmmm… Now however is she going to get out of this situation?**


	6. Secret time!

**Hi guys! Again thanks. Sad to say I won't be able to update on Thursday until late Friday, I'm going camping! So I'll be off braving the desert terrain (Oh how I love my desert!), fighting off the urge to take home a coyote…. There so cute! Anyway, so I guess I'll see you guys on Friday. Here's another chapter for you guys. **

If there was ever a better time to expose her secret now was the best time to do it, at least willingly. Both ways the hunters would find out and it would lead to someone losing a lot of blood and their head, most likely herself. This was possibly the only way to gain her freedom if not for a little while before more of his kind would come and hunt her out. She closed her eyes before taking a slow long breath, filling her lungs to the brink. She leaped at the ground, hunter firing his weapon, the blast scalding her shoulder as it barely miss. She yelped from the pain and then feeling her hands touch the dirt let her very building revulsion take control.

The hunters were held back by what they saw. Before them, the female ooman's body began to ripple before bursting out in change. They stood unable to react as something new, something vile stood before them, glaring at them through its four large green eyes that seemed to send waves of pure, unchanging hatred. It stood just below their height with smoky charcoal skin that glistened in the dim light. It growled pulling its large long ears back and gnashing its needle sharp fangs that crossed over each other like a Venus flytrap's mouth as it let out a very intimidating growl. Overall the creatures face was almost skeletal with it not having any sort of nostrils but instead one great opening before the front of its jaws. It took a step forward, snarling and snapping its jaws, its thin and slender body waving as it prepared to pounce. With one large talon it reached and slit the clothing that still seemed to cling to its body by shreds, ignoring the belt with the blade that now snugly fit on its thin waist.

Deb was beyond pissed, snarling and growling deep throaty warnings. She was hoping only to intimidate the four hunters, praying that the sight of the very fearsome beast that she could become would be enough to send them running. It was not so though, the one in the middle aimed its cannon once again and she was forced to lunge. With speed belying her large but still nimble size; she leaped, colliding with the hunter, while fitting most of his right shoulder into her jaw before smashing it shut, both feeling and hearing the bones crush by the pure force of her bite.

The humanoid screeched a noise that made Deb's large sensitive ears ring with pain and for a second she feared that she was bleeding out of them. She let go and pulled back watching the creature fall to his knees grasping what once was his shoulder. Deb spat out the neon green blood that clung to her fangs and tongue with disgust. While she was distracted the other humanoid threw, what Deb had so rightfully name the "spinning blade of flesh ripping doom" and it did as its name stated, cutting deep into the flesh of her throat and tearing a nice gash out of her shoulder. She roared in pure agony at the one who threw the blade, so ferociously that both her blood and humanoid's blood splattered out of her mouth and covering the humanoids mask. He took a step as he caught the shuriken and attempted to throw it again but Deb had jumped high into the air landing on him with a thud, pinning his arms to his side with her sharp claws. She whimpered as she put weight on the wound that should have so rightfully killed her. Red blood spilled from her wound onto the hunter's body like a stream, as she dislocated her jaw and roared a thunderous bellow that caused the hunter to flinch. If she had wanted to she could have just barely fit part of the humanoids head into her mouth and crunched it like nothing. Relocating her jaw she jumped off the hunter and barreled through the other one that had been seconds behind her. Despite the fact that she a foot shorter than him, she still knocked him flat on his back.

Deb sprinted away, not at her fastest because she couldn't run on all four legs, her left shoulder was just barely connected to her neck, causing the appendage to dangle loosely and flap around as she ran. In the time span of five minutes the wound had already began to stitch itself together connecting the loose strands of muscles and tendons back to their proper place. Deb slowed to a slight trot even though she no longer limped. It was clear that none of the humanoids had followed and she hoped that they had gotten the hint to leave her alone, although she doubted they would. Now she was dangerous, now she would make a great trophy.

All together she stopped to a slow walk, snarling at any beast that dared poke its head out from the shadows to look at her. It was almost ironic that she came to the small pond that had been everything for the last few days. She walked to it bending her neck to dip her whole head into the water, opening her mouth and letting the water wash away the stubborn blood that seemed to stick inside of her mouth. After the blood was gone she took long slow draughts of the soothing water. Her ears perked up to stand full length in alert position. She lifted her head from the water and sniffed the air. Smelling a familiar musk, she flattened her ears against the back of her head and snarled looking to her right.

Out of the brush appeared the humanoid from the other night, the one that fed her. He didn't cloak his body but walked with his hands in front of him in a non-aggressive gesture. Deb brought her foot down hard, opening her mouth to display all of her fangs while at the same time swishing her long tail from side to side. She was giving him all the territorial displays but that didn't slow him down in the least. He continued to walk up to her. She bellowed again, tensing her body and all of her muscles to strike him down with one well aimed pounce. Deb was pissed and wanted nothing more than to rip something apart limb from limb and he was the closest thing around.

**Oh my she's angry…. Watch out Notch! So yeah that's her secret… Due tell me if its lame or if you don't like it, after all she could be a sparkly vampire. (Excuse me while I go chop off my fingers after typing that) So due review, now that I'm fingerless. See ya - Dowely**


	7. It happens

**Themulesrule1902: Glee! I'm so glad you like it. I wouldn't exactly use the term werewolf or alien because she was born on earth and she wasn't bitten by any creature oh and her form is more reptile and feline had some off the wall love child, not lupine… speaking of what she looks like I've posted some pictures of her new form.**

**GrayHuntress: But you know how sneaky those ninjas are! She could be secretly acting that, that is her secret but in reality she is a ninja! Damn those ninjas! **

**Oh and just a quick note on clearing some things up, I'm not sure if I made it clear on the fact that Deb is a four legged animal. Oh and to answer the question about her ears, they resemble that of a mules ears, long and slender.**

"Deb." He said with the same mimicking way, copying her voice. Hearing it, her ears perked up and she cocked her head to the side. He recognized her. She snorted, bringing her ears back to normal position before studying him with all four of her eyes. Notch stood still while she studied him, knowing full well that he was striking distance and that Deb could have killed him if she so desired to but curiosity got a better hold. She sat down with a plop, coming up just below his eye level now and looked at his mask directly in the eye all the while making friendly clicking noises and gurgling, her version of a purr. He stretched his hand out and put it flatly on her long muzzle; his giant hand nearly covering her entire muzzle. She pulled her ears again to the flat of her head and answered with a friendly ticking noise.

The humanoid again wasn't attempting to do her any harm and realizing this made her very wary of his intentions. Surly he had seen what she had done to his comrade; otherwise he would not have been able to recognize her. Confused she grunted and pulled back, standing now at a distance to eye him up suspiciously. Notch, stood still and seemed to click and purr in a somehow soothing manor. He was talking to her, as if he was trying to reassure her. Deb snorted half out of amusement and half out of disbelief before turning around and walking away slowly, letting her feet pad softly on the ground. She could her him following stealthily. She swung her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes and snapping her jaw once as warning before taking off in an effortless trot.

Not seeing the hunter Deb sighed in relief finally believing that she was alone; she eased her tense muscles and lifted her ears in full length to listen for anything interesting. Beside her she heard the same humanoid running at her pace but this time cloaked. She stopped and he stopped as well, the fizz of his cloaking device deactivating filling the silent forest for a brief second. Again he stood before her calmly and she cocked her head to the side. He did the same, mocking her. Deb snorted rolling all four of her eyes, he had been mocking her this entire time, seeing if she would notice. Walking slowly and turning around in an even pace and watched as the humanoid followed. She decided to let him accompany her as long as he didn't try to take her head.

Notch matched her stride with ease. If it had been Deb in her human form she would have had to jog to match his stride. Deb marveled at how fast these giant hunters could be. It was after a little while of this casual walk when Deb stopped suddenly perking her ears and lifting her head up, opening her nostril hole and sniffing the air. He watched in interest as she once again slicked her ears back and slinked into a low crouch, all eyes intently watching something in the distance. She crept forward making almost no noise at all as her claws tapped the ground. In a sudden burst of speed, she took off pushing her muscles to their max speed, sending clots of dirt in Notches general direction.

To Deb there was nothing like running at her top speed, feeling the ground hit her front feet as she pulled her body forward and at the same time pushing off with her hind legs, forcing her muscles to propel her faster and faster. The creature that she had seen, glanced at her once before taking off in a desperate spree of fear. Its five legs stumbled at first before it got a grip on the ground and taking off in a decent run but due to its slow start Deb was gaining on it fast. She waited for the exact moment, to where she was a hare's breath away from its back, before leaping with all limbs stretched out, landing on the beasts back and latching her talons into its shoulder. She shot her head forward grabbing the beast by the neck as it yelped in pain before pulling her entire weight back, snapping the creature's neck with ease. It fell limp with no struggle, its neck in her mouth. Deb closed her eyes and offered a small prayer of thanks to the creature.

Laying the dead animal across her back, she trotted back to where the hunter stood, admiring her quick and efficient kill. She leaned to the side and let the animal fall at the hunter's feet with a loud thud before grasping a hind leg with her mouth and pulling it off with a loud bone snapping crunch. Deb nudged the meat gently into the hunter's hands. He took it with no qualms. Deb then picked the rest of the animal up by the neck and dragged it away to a spot by a tree. Notched followed and sat at ease to her side.

Pulling thin wire from a device on his wrist, he tied it to the leg Deb had given him and then tied it to the branch to let it hang. She watched with her head to the side with one ear up and one down in a concerned look. He reached his hands up to the mask and unhooked two tubes that let out a hiss of some form of gas. With ease he pulled the mask off and Deb couldn't help but watch with anticipation. Last time he had taken off his mask the lighting was too dark and she didn't see anything. Now though, in this form, her sight was as good as if it was day.

He pulled the mask off and Deb almost flinched. She looked upon the green almost scaly face that had a deep set brow that concealed bright hazel eyes. He looked at her for a second and she studied him in return, much in the same manner as the first time they met. He flared his mandible roaring standing as he did so. Deb did not back down or flinch in the way that she had wanted to but in return stood, taking a step forward as she dislocated her jaw to make her maw seem all the bigger and roared in a formidable bellow that almost put the hunters call to shame. They both stopped and regarded each other. Notch then stood tall, chin raised before thumping his chest with his closed fist and nodding in her direction. It was a sign of respect and Deb feeling more than honored bobbed her head once in recognition.

The hunter sat with a loud thud as he reached for the meat that was hanging, cutting it with the small blade that he carried on his thigh. Deb eased down with feline grace, not at all making a sound, watching her new companion with unchanging fascination, still confused at his sudden show of aggression and then respect. As he slipped a large chunk of meat in his almost second mouth that was behind the mandible, Deb grumble to herself which translated to, _well at least I'm no longer the ugliest creature around anymore. _

Turning to her kill, she bit the head and pulled it closer to her body. With one snapping blow the animals head splattered in her mouth much like a watermelon would. Dislocating her jaw again, she began to swallow the carcass just like a snake would, except crunching each bone with a carefully planned pressure from her jaw and throat. Even though the body had been slightly bigger than her, there was nothing left of the carcass when she was done. At least now she wouldn't have to eat for almost a week as long as she didn't sustain any major injuries.

They rested, for what seemed to be a good while, Deb with her head on her arms as they were outstretched as far as they could stretch. She ticked away content in this small form of peace but was stopped when she felt pressure on the back of her clawed hand. She opened all of her eyes to see that Notch had placed his hand on hers studying the fact that her hand indeed resembled a hand with opposable thumbs and everything. She grumbled, great he was studying her. It was then, when she noticed that he was not at all paying attention to her but just her hand. All four of Deb's eyes narrowed as a devious idea crossed her mind. She leaped swiftly over him, causing him to jerk up suddenly as she landed behind him and plowed her head playfully into the curve of his back. He swiveled, arms outstretched trying to grab a hold of her but again she was fast, dodging to the side before jumping over him and grabbing a mouthful of his cord like hair tugging it gently. Notch again turned to grab her but Deb let go of the hair and duck out of his reach, running to the side before dropping to her elbows in a mischievous crouch.

To her pleasant surprise, he played along, casing after her, grabbing her tail only to jump out of the way as she turned in attempt to pounce on him. They did this for quite some time. He had grabbed her tail again and she turned to tackle him only finding that there was no longer anyone holding her tail nor anyone in sight. She grumble, knowing this trick well and perked her ears up, closing her eyes in order to hear his breaths. It was too late when she heard his movement and she looked up only to see the hunter leaping at her from the tree tops. She rolled over on her back catching him in midair with both her hands and feet before using the momentum to roll the much heavier being on to the ground pinning him with a toothy grin.

Notch burst out laughing, throwing his head back and flaring his mandibles with deep hearty cackles. She joined in too feeling the amusement course throughout her body. Deb rolled off of him still chuckling; this was the most fun she had had in forever! He sat up and they again observed each other in mutual respect. To Notch, this was more than a fun mock fight, with plenty of taunting and rough housing and to Deb this was just play but either way they had both enjoyed it. He stood and walked over to where she was resting and patted her gently between the ears. She had never let anyone do that to her but for some reason when he did it, it seem more respectful then rewarding a dog. As he rested his hand on her forehead, she studied him, realizing that she liked him despite the fact that what she had met of his kind seemed to be evil incardinates.

He stood slowly almost reluctant and she did the same. Notch began walking forward, dawning on his mask and clicking for her to accompany him. She slicked her ears back and sighed audibly and he picked up on that. He was walking in the direction of where she had left the four other humanoids, one mortally wounded. He motioned for her to come again and she stomped her hand to the ground in protest, snarling and baring her fangs. She did not like being beckoned like a pet. He shook his head letting his hair wave in the motion before pointing to her. She watched as he brought his fist to his chest in a loud thunk before pointing to her. Deb understood his drift. He was saying that she had earned respect and he wanted her to come with him.

Deb shrugged, which was for a four legged beast. She had nowhere to go and didn't want to be left alone after finally finding a companion. She began to step forward and seeing this, the humanoid began walking at an slow even pace to what seemed to Deb as her inevitable doom.

**Authors note/ Aw… she didn't rip him apart….. sad face. Hahaha kidding. I wonder what the other Yautja will think about his friendship with a creature that just crushed one of their kind's shoulders. Anywho thanks goes out to all the people reading my story, good to be back. Just a quick note that I did sketch a few pics of what Deb looks like in this form, just go to my profile and click the link. There are two pics of her form. Now here's the point where I beg for reviews…. Pahleassseeeee! That's all the begging you get. Ha - Dowely**


	8. Them

The walk was slow and seemed foreboding. Deb left Notch to lead the way, staying several paces behind him. He occasionally looked behind him to her and seeing her unease, pounded his chest and nodding his head and she would nod in return before sighing to herself. She didn't know what she feared, after all this was probably inevitable and it was probably best if she met their tortures and experiments with at least some kind of dignity. After all she couldn't exactly die anyway. Hell, maybe they would treat her with more respect than "The Company" did when they had figured out that she could heal from almost any injury. She sighed again loudly as she imagined what they would do if they found out what she could change into. That would have been very bad, very bad indeed.

Sensing that they were near to their destination Deb raised her head and stiffed the air. The familiar musk of the humanoids kind filled her senses and she almost ran. There were more of them then when they had cornered her. Swallowing her terror she kept the same pace behind him with her head held high in a with her ears low in a submissive non-threatening pose.

The hunters first saw their fellow step out from the woods into the clearing. All except one bowed their heads, pounding their hands to their chest in respect. Notched nodded to the other hunters before turning his attention to the one in the middle mocking the gesture that the other hunters had given him. He nodded to Notch in recognition. Out of the clearing then came Deb and two of the hunters gave a bark in warning looking at the one in the middle. Deb studied the one that Notch had given respect. He seemed to be older, drabbed in much more impressive skulls then the other ones with his armor more intricate. He didn't wear a mask and she saw that his face was adorned with scar after scar and he was missing a tusk from one of his mandibles. To Deb this humanoid's presents just screamed regal and demanded instant respect.

Notch clicked at what Deb realized to be the lesser ranked hunters to reassure them. They calmed considerably but still eyed Deb with a mix of hatred and apprehension. She stopped and watched as the respected elder eyed her up with his cold unsympathetic gaze. Notch thumped his chest and motioned at her while chattering and clicking away in conversation. They both seemed calm enough. The other hunter to the elder's right broke in for a second gesturing to his neck then to his shoulder in a slashing movement before pointing to the shuriken on his waist. Deb grunted, so that was the bastard that had cleave her neck and shoulder in two. She gave him credit, he was a good shot and had managed to get some of her blood off of his chest. He pointed to her, indicating that there wasn't even a scratch.

Hearing this Notch then seemed to confirm that yes, she could heal rather fast while the other one began to argue with him. He said something along the lines of that beast could not die! Deb, not really getting the gist of the conversation eased her body into a sitting position watching the conversation in marvel, occasionally glancing at the other hunter who studied her. The elder stepped forward and both Notch and the other hunter stepped aside to grant the elder access. He walked toward her and she stood tensing her legs, preparing her body for anything. He seemed to be moving in an aggressive pose so in return she curled her lips and bared her fangs in warning as she slicked her ears back. The elder pulled out his spear and she backed up crouching as she opened her mouth to let out a hiss. Her shoulders rolled with each step. He flicked something on his spear and it extended to full length. As fast as Deb could possibly muster she leaped, aiming at the elder's throat. He was much faster than she was, throwing the spear with full thrust. It hit and hooked inside of her abdomen, propelling her backwards, stopping suddenly as her back hit a tree. He had impaled her to a tree. To Deb's disbelief, he had pin her to the tree so he could get a better look at this strange new creature!

The pain was unimaginable and for a second Deb just stood there gripping the spear with her hands as she choked on the blood that had flowed to her throat. She hacked it out but only to cause more anguishing pain to erupt throughout her body in thick heated waves. She struggled but to her dismay, realized that she was a bug pinned with a needle. Finding that it was less painful to except her fate and stay as still as possible, she stopped squirming and watched as the elder walked peacefully and painfully slow up to her dangling body. Giving a low groan, she began to shift into her human form snarling and hissing as her body seemed to retract and formed around the spear, enlarging the hole as she needed to do if she wanted to escape this trap.

Despite the fact that Deborah Even could not die, she felt ever sting and twinge of pain that hit her body, making the thought of getting hurt repulsive. Her identification card said that she was born on November 15. 2022 but that was a lie; after escaping from the company she manage to acquire a fake I.D which was much harder in this day and age. She was really born on October 04, 1993 and wasn't always such a freak.

For the first twenty years of life she lived a normal life without any hint of the repulsive beast she could become. It was when her car broke down on a cold January day when she found herself being chased by two men. She ran to the best of her ability trying to escape. Finding herself cornered in an alley, the men trapped her and began torturing her with a blade. She felt the pain and begged to whatever being or beings ruled the world to let her have some sort of revenge on them. It was when they started to remove her clothing when she stopped feeling fear but instead replaced by a rage that was like no other. That was the first time she changed, and as she changed she felt a pain unrivaled by anything else. As her bones, muscles, and entire anatomy began to change, she screamed, not out of pain, no, out of the pure outrage. This new vile, hideous form was the very personification of her undying hatred. The dark smoke tint in her skin, to the sharp needle fangs, everything formed on the power of her anger.

That was the first time she had ever killed another human being and in no way would it be the last. She first changed in the years 2014 and completely stopped ageing as if the very world stop for her as if life had stopped for her. Despite the acceptance of the existence of other, alien species in the galaxy, Deb still knew that she was a freak and freaks were not accepted in any day and age. A creature that defied the very existence of logic and reality was sure to get the attention of a very prominent company that went by the name of Weyland Industries. Knowing that Deb went into hiding; from family, from the world, from everybody.

She looked the elder in the eyes as he studied her. Deb gave a grin, her teeth stained yellow with her own blood. It seemed to be true; this ooman should have been dead several minutes ago with such a mortal wound. Deb chucked letting the blood spill from her mouth onto the spear.

"I have certainly have had more dignified moments." The elder cackled and trilled at Deb's sense of humor at such an odd moment. She hung impaled feeling awkward because of the fact that she was bare as the day she was born. She looked him in the eyes despite the awkwardness of being expose in front of such a clearly important and powerful alien. He took a step back and moved to grab the spear to pull it back but Deb stopped him with a hand motion.

"I can free myself." She snarled spitting more of her blood on the ground. The elder stepped back and watched with the same unchanging face.

With a deep breath Deb sighed and began her shift, grasping the middle of the spear with both hands and pulling with all her might feeling resistance and pain rip in the center of her core as her body slid forward as it changed to the edge of the barb hook. Pulling her hind legs up and resting them on the trunk with her claws dug in, she lunged forward in a leap, ripping free of the spear and landing uneasily on all four legs. Her body trembled to the point where she almost collapsed as she looked back to the spear to see a pink organ still impaled on the spear. She wondered briefly if it was important before a cackling laugh turned her attention back to the elder to see him nod in her direction, at least giving her some respect. He turned, red cape floating briefly as he stepped away to discuss something more with Notch. Deb snorted at the fact he had a cape.

For a few seconds she stood feeling the pain throb with each of her pounding heart beats. She felt as if her body was going to give from the agony. Deb gently sank her body down with slow ease, trying to make it look as if she was simply bored and had decided to rest. The two hunters seemed to talk forever, Notch occasionally clicking in irritation before calming down in an instant. They had been talking for long enough for Deb's wounds to be almost healed. Some of the other hunters watched with aw as the organ quickly began to decompose and as it decomposed her wounds would heal. Soon there was nothing left of the organ along with her once serious injuries. She gave an experimental poke with one of her talons and upon finding no pain smile to herself in satisfaction.

It was as she started to stand when a small almost insignificant noise caught Deb's attention; perking her ears as high as they would go she listen, craning her neck to find the source of the sound. A quick glance at the other humanoids confirmed that they had not heard it. With her ears still in alert position she twitched them around, to find any sound that match the one she heard. The sound repeated itself, a long warble that seemed to hang in the air. Her heart raced and something instinctual told her that she should be hightailing it out of there. She tasted the air and inhale deeply, savoring the scents. Suddenly it became clear to her what that sound belongs to and with that knowledge her heart felt like it would burst.

**Authors note/ Yay! This chapter has everything from cliffhangers to background stories. Basically saying that she doesn't really know what she is and has never met anything like her kind. Maybe she is the only one…. Dun duh daaaaa! Now I wonder what will happen next….. the suspense. Oh and next chapter I will have a pic of Deb's full form. Please review, oh and feel free to give me suggestions on what to draw. Till then - Deb ;)**


	9. Waking

_Shit! _She thought. _Shit, shit, shit!_ It was the night beast that she so rightly feared and by the sounds of it, the great serpentine creature had been attracted by the scent of spilled blood. Desperately, Deb scanned the woods looking for the slightest movement. She watched like a statue, not even quivering a muscle, watching for the slightest twitch of a tree being moved by the immense girth of the beast. Finally her eyes came upon the large head that had to be the size of a small car, slithering closer to the group. Its eyes that took up a good portion of its face glistened in the little moonlight. From what she could tell the creature was aiming at Notch and sizing him up. Every bit of profanity and some that Deb had created just for that moment began streaming through her head. She swiveled in an instant sounding a warning call.

"Rwarp, rwarp.. urrgle!" She screeched and barked in desperation. Both the elder and Notch turn to look at her but neither seemed to get the hint. She charged at them bellowing her warnings but before they could respond she barreled into Notch hitting him with all of her weight sending him sprawling out which in turn knocked the elder flying out of the way of danger. With Notch seemingly out of danger for a few moments Deb began to turn hoping that the beast would be slowed by her good deed. She realized that her assumption was very wrong as the feeling of needle fangs piercing through her chest and abdomen clouding her thoughts.

She screeched, feeling the pain as it shot incapacitating waves of unrivaled agony throughout every inch of her body. Deb was very aware that the series of loud crack and snaps was the sound of both her spine and ribs snapping from the beast great maw. She cursed the very day she was born due to all the hot white pain that she felt. At that moment Deb actually wished she could die.

The great beast reared its mighty head back and shook its screaming prey, succeeding in breaking more of Deb's spine. The humanoids jumped back roaring as they grabbed for their weapons. It was no use though, any assault they attempted bounced of the night beast's think armored hide, leaving not even a scratch.

The night beast, as Deb had named it after encountering it only once was the most fearsome beast in this entire planet. It looked similar to one of earth's snakes that had grown to enormous horror movie heights.

Cursing every second of pain, Deb turned her body barely being able to move at all as she reached for her blade that was still strapped to her side by the thick leather belt. Even with the sharp talons that she possessed, Deb knew that there was no way in hell she would be able to piece such thick skin. Grasping the hilt of her blade she pulled with all her might but finding that she had to struggle to get it free because it was partially in the beast jaw. Every movement sent more waves of pain rippling through her body and for a moment she didn't think she would be able to get the weapon before passing out. Deb sighed in relief when she was just able to wriggle it loose. This, she knew, was probably her only hope of not getting digested.

The light began to fade as she attempted to focus all four green eyes on the beast own eyes. Her body was slowly fading into one of its healing comas due to the excessive trauma it had just endured. Fighting it to the best of her ability, she raised the blade high. With all her might, Deb brought the blade down, closing her eyes and giving a prayer to whatever god claimed ownership to this planet along to the fact that she still had her opposable thumbs. The blade was true to its mark, imbedding itself deep into the creature's left eye. Blood began to gush out in streams, running down the beast face.

The night beast screeched a noise of anguish that burst Deb's eardrums. Whipping its head back it released her shattered and useless body, sending her flying through the air until she collided smack dab in the middle of a large tree to the elder's right. The pure force of the impact caused Deb's entire body to wrap around the tree, snapping her neck with a pop. Still screeching in pain the great serpent retreated back into the forest, blade still imbedded deep in its eye.

With the beast gone the hunters stood watching their surroundings for anything else that would be dangerous but nothing else came. The hunters then turn to look at Deb's body or what was once a body. She hadn't gotten up and it didn't appear as if she was breathing. The elder stood before her with his same regal air. Had she really just sacrificed herself for both him and his comrades? He kneeled down to her side and pressed his hand on her side. Ever rib was crushed to what felt like gravel to the touch. Maybe, perhaps this female was in fact finally dead. Before he stood he was stopped by the sudden convulsion of her chest as Deb gasped for breath. It was only once and she did not move again. The elder waited and watched as patient as a stone. Time passed and she gasped for air again, once. Her body was slowly repairing itself as she lay unconscious. _Amazing_, he thought.

The elder stood and turned to walk away, clicking a command for them to take her with them. Notch was the first one to move as the other ones weren't sure what would happen if she was to wake up when they were carrying her. He draped her over his shoulder much like he would lug the body of a recent kill. She dangled loosely with no bones to really support her body. Again her chest convulsed again for a breath but she did not know what was happening to her. Deb was in a black abyss of dreamless sleep and would be until each and every injury healed.

_Gasp….._

_Gasp…_

…_wheeze_

Air came into Debs lungs suddenly; it was like she had never breathed before, like being born or rather reborn. It was soon apparent to Deb that her mind was fully conscious and for the first time she was aware of what was around her. She could feel the cool touch of the chilled air on her warm skin, the bright and seemingly invasive light that was trying so desperately to penetrate her clenched eyelids and the feeling of something soft under her body. Deb rubbed her fingertips on the sensation aware that it was a sort of fabric that was smooth like silk but at the same time different from silk. With sluggish, groggy movements she propped her body up before even risking the effort of opening her eyes. It was apparent to her that she was on a bed of some sort but didn't remember why.

Deb's eyes flutter for a second before finally opening. The light stung and she flinched trying to avoid the artificial light. It didn't take long for her eyes to grow accustom to the sudden light. She sighed in delight to the room that was a pleasant temperature with no humidity. She flinched.

"Wait?" She question finally understanding what had happened. "No humidity!" She wasn't in the jungle anymore. She studied her room to find that she seemed to be in a medical room with syringes and bottles of strange liquids hung in shelves. Panic began to fill her thoughts. She looked down to see her legs, her human legs. Wasn't she in her other form when she so brutally hit that tree. She shuttered remembering the darkness that seemed to surround her entire being. Never has Deb ever like going into the healing comas; that only ever happened when she receive injuries that destroyed a good portion of her body.

"How long have I been out this time?" She asked out loud as even though nobody else was in the room. It was certainly more comforting to break the eerie silence. Deb examined herself expecting her body to be bare but found that her chest was wrapped in a black material that was tight and stretchy at the same time, lavishing in how comfortable it was and how it supported her chest. Her lower region was covered in the same material but his time cut similar to the form of a loincloth just like the ones the hunters wore. She curse almost audibly, she had wondered which lucky creature had seen her in the nude. She slapped her hand to her face sighing, why this time did she have to turn instead of staying in her other form? She stood feeling her feet against the cold metal ground, looking at all the strange symbols that decorated the walls. She stood of the bed, feeling the unease of being out for several days without eating. She wobbled grabbing the bed for support before at another attempt at standing. This time at least her muscles seemed to have woken up and she could now stand.

Deb had taken a step, testing her feet and finding that they were steady, took another step only to be stopped by a pull on her wrist. She looked out of mild curiosity but almost had a heart attack by what she saw. On her left wrist was a shackle that was connected to the metal frame of the bed. She clamped her free hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

**Authors note/ Dun, duh daaaaaaa! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I kind of like it but tomorrow I will read it and find thousands of grammatical errors. After all I'm writing this at like …(checking clock) …. Midnight… Considering lack of sleep these last few weeks I hope it's good enough. I'm attempting to make these chapters longer. Anyway like I promised I finished the full body drawing of Deb and I'm quite proud of it. Please tell me what you think of both chapter and picture. So review otherwise I'll do something evil and villainous that I can't think of now…. Grrrr? Thanks again for reading. -Dowely **


	10. Always chains

"Oh no, oh no!" She kept repeating in a frantic whisper, as she pulled desperately on the metal. How she despised chains with her very being! Deb tried everything, punching the bed pulling full force on the chains only to succeed in setting herself in a much worse panic. She knew she couldn't change because of how tight the chain was Deb would only succeed in crushing the bones in her wrist. As much as she despised it, Deb knew what she had to do but she wasn't happy about it in the least.

Using the metal of the bed she held her chained hand between the bars lifting her foot to crunch down on her hand. Deb took a deep breathing, aiming so in hopes she would only have to do it once. Hesitating she exhaled then took another deep breath. She pulled her foot higher to gain more leverage and dropped her foot down with all her weight but only to stop inches from her hand.

"Oh, I can't do this!" She wept feeling the beat of her heart as it hammered from adrenaline. Deb cursed putting her hand back on the bars. "Yes," She snarled. "but you must if you don't want to go through another few years of torture!" She said to herself and with the memory of what happened to her back at 'The company' she lifted her leg as high as she could without falling and slammed it down in the most powerful kick she could manage. She heard the pop and loud crunch before the pain registered with her brain. The pain travel up her arm and she screamed loud as tears began falling from her eyes.

"FUCK!" She spat through clenched teeth and tears. She panted heavily as more streams of insults, curses and general ramblings poured out of her mouth. Before finally gaining enough courage to look at her hand. One kick did not do it, she needed to break all of her hand and she had only partially successful. She groaned in disappointment and hatred. Deb didn't think she could do it again but with what she thought was the sound of someone soon approaching silenced her inner qualms. She put her hand all over again in the same spot and brought her foot down harder and better aimed. She screeched, but not as loud as the last time.

Her hand was fully broken now, fingers distorted and bent, skin already turning a yellow purple tint. At least she would heal in a few minutes, hopefully. With tears still clouding her eyes she pulled at the shackle cursing and grunting as the metal touched the sensitive skin. It slid off of her hand and hit the ground with a loud chink. Deb suppressed a whimper as she brought her hand to her chest.

She slurred every bit of profanity that she knew in even words in different languages. Deb swore that if she ever found the son of a bitch who chained her, they were going to get ripped apart limb from limb and slowly, very slowly. She cursed again under her breath as she felt part of her thumb snap back into place on its own accord. That was just as painful as when she snapped it out of place. She watched in curiosity as her pinky popped back into place just like her thumb. She flinched and cursed feeling the pain of her bones and muscles setting back into its original place.

Ignoring her apprehension, she walked forward to the large door that was only a few feet away from the oversized gurney that she was on. Fearing that the door would not open but not giving up she stepped close to it and to her pleasant surprise the door slid open without any resistance, revealing a long metal corridor that seemed to be void of life. Taking a few steps forward on the strange grated metal, she shuttered not liking the sensation of the cold metal on her bare feet.

Deb grunted audibly, and continued to slink forward listening for any sound. She knew that she was no longer on the planet and had a good feeling of where she was. She surveyed the metal hallway seeing that there was a slight fork in her path; in front of her there was the same hallway and to her left was an equally ominous hallway with equally no signs of life. Deciding that it was probably best to continue on the route that she was on, she continued walking not really sure of what her plan of action was.

"Ooman?" Deb's heart jolted as she recognized that kind of gravelly voice. She spun around on her heals to face her questioner. It was indeed who she thought it was, one of the humanoids, this one a deep muddy brown. One of his mandible twitched in contemplation before he turned his head to look back to the infirmary. How did she get out of her bounds? He then saw the hand that she was cradling to her chest, and how it looked to be slightly deformed in both color and shape. _Ah, _he thought,_ that's how. She broke her own hand. _He laughed; he didn't expect her to be that desperate.

Deb took a step back as the hunter took a step forward. He put his hands in front of his chest in a passive sign.

"Cahlm ooman." He said and Deb had to marvel on how this one was, in a way speaking English. She gave him a shy smile and a nervous laugh before turning on her heals and sprinting off as fast as her human legs could take her.

The metal wasn't exactly the most pleasant surface to run on, in fact it kind of hurt her feet as they came slapping on the small grates. She could hear the hunter's pounding steps as he gain on her. Out of fear she peeked over her shoulder and gasped at how little distance was between her and him. She squeaked and began forcing her muscles to work harder before inwardly cursing herself for being such an idiot.

"Screw this!" She yelled out loud before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and letting her instincts take control. She felt her body expand to its familiar animalistic form. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt her long slender fingers touch the metal, wincing as her partially broken hand hit the ground before using her now four legs to pull her forward, faster. Deb relished as she felt her long, lanky legs pull her body forward and away from the creature. Already the distance between the two began to increase more and more with each stride of Deb's legs. She laughed audibly sounding more like wheezy growls then actual laughs. Four legs were by far better than two.

Deb's victory over the humanoid was sweet but short lived when the hallway she was running in branched off to another hallway that had three other hunters. She cursed mentally but didn't slow down, instead sped up ramming into the few humanoids that dared stop in attempts to catch her due to the barked commands of the hunter behind her. She ducked her head under the legs of one and with all her strength, rammed her head up, tipping him to the side into another hunter. She wasn't about to give up her new found freedom so easily. She laughed again because of her victory and forced her muscles again to move faster. Behind her, she now had several hunters after her, even the first one she had met in front of the infirmary.

Knowing that this chase was probably going to end up with her in a cage she sped forward again, lifting her ears up in alert position and widening her nostril hole to pick up scents. Smelling a familiar musk her heart quickened. She recognized that scent anywhere. In a split decision Deb slammed her injured foot down yapping in pain as her body turned and skid down a new hallway to her right. Her body slammed against the wall and she lost grip of the ground and fell to her stomach. She stood slowly raising to her feet, shaking her head. As she stood she noticed that the four or so hunters were quietly sneaking up to her, attempting to contain her. Deb grunted rolling her eyes before taking off in full speed again.

Notch was calmly walking down a familiar corridor of the ship in even comfortable strides, in no armor what so ever. It was so far an uneventful day and he was just coming from training. He stretched slowly as he continued walking before being stopped by the sounds of a commotion. It wasn't often that this ship was in any sort of disorder and he cocked his head to the side in inquisition. He didn't have much time to think on what could possibly be going on before a familiar large creature came bounding in his direction, behind her in tow, five other hunters. Notch growled knowing full well that if she woke up in chains that the creature would surely have a fit.

Deb saw another hunter before her and scented the air. Knowing that musk she ran faster to the hunter she recognized gurgling in greetings. For a brief second, Notch was certain that she would barrel through him, like she had done so many times to so many of his kind but she didn't. Deb dodged to his left, slowing down immediately, tucking her body to his back as she nudged her reptilian muzzle under his right arm to peek out at the approaching hunters. She opened her mouth, barring her fangs as released a slow dramatic hiss. He brought his arm around to her neck, wrapping his arm around her thick shoulders, gave her a reassuring pat.

As the other hunters approached he began to gently scratch the spot where her shoulders and neck connected, his talons feeling the resistance of the thick pebbly scaled skin before sliding his hand back to her shoulder to scratch, surprised to find this part of the skin to be smooth. It seemed that she had only patches of rough scales. Deb in pure heaven closed her four eyes and leaned her entire weight into the hunter , causing him to brace just to hold her weight. The other hunters looked on in aw, he had in fact tamed the beast like the rumors had stated.

Deb, fully knowing that her dignity as a strong independent creature was slowly dying a horrific and painful death, didn't care at that moment as Notch move his hand to her side feeling her naturally prominent ribs and giving in a series of strong loving pats. His comrades clicked in question before one stepped forward to attempt to touch the new strange beast. Before his hand even came close to feeling the rough skin of Debs muzzle, she snapped her eyes open giving the humanoid a look of pure hate before snapping at his hand, missing on purpose and letting her jaw snap close with a loud echoing crack. Slicking her ears back to display her irritation, she growled, a deep throaty snarl. The hunter stepped back and in return Deb stood, no longer leaning on Notch, knowing that she had been reduced to nothing more than a dog. All four eyes narrowed on Notch trying to communicate how pissed she was with him. Getting her hint he thrilled a laugh in her expense. Still glaring at him as he laughed at her, she whipped her tail, that was thick and long, with thick patches of armored scales but instead of tipping off in a point like a reptilian tail, it bobbed of in an odd way resembled a snow leopard's tail, and smacked Notch in the back of his head before stomping forward glaring at the five hunter daring them to move. None dared.

**Authors note/ I want to thank all the people who have be adding this story to their favorites list and to all the people who have been reviewing. I do love me some reviews. Anyway, Deb is a pissed and afraid of chains and breaking her own hand but hell …. I don't think I would be able to break my own hand even if I did heal after almost anything…. 0.o Well till next chapter -Dowely**


	11. Humans tend to do that

Notched walked behind her, still chuckling away. She huffed as loud as she could, exhaling all the air out of her lungs. This only seemed to make him laugh harder in their strange thrill of a laugh. She eventually gave up her resentment with a simple roll of all four of her eyes and slowed down so they were walking in equal steps.

The ship was rather large, composed of many metal hallways that connected to other hallways that connected to even more hallways. Notch, apparently knowing the way to wherever it was that they were going, led the way with Deb following close. He took a right and she followed to a much wider corridor that had doors that were etched with strange markings into the metal. He stopped at the last one and brought his finger to the side and sliding it across the thin strip. The door recognizing his touch and slipped open with such ease that it still baffled her Deb. She watched as he stood to the side and motioned for her to enter. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she glared at the humanoid before her. Notch again beckoned her to enter. She slicked her ears back and snarled, not wanting to get trapped in any cage and not trusting anyone to lead her into the room.

The hunter brought his hand to his head before shaking his head. She didn't get it. He stepped into the room ignoring her. Deb curiously cocked her head to the side and followed her body still tense ready to lunge if anything went wrong. It wasn't a cage and for a moment Deb felt like an imbecile. The room was in fact a room and by the look and scent of it, this room was Notch's sleeping chambers. It was decorated by numerous skulls that lined the wall along with weapons of all sorts. She marveled, tilting her head to study all the different species.

The skulls were all foreign to her knowledge, some of the creatures having multiple sets of jaws, stacking on top of the other jaw, while others had as much as nine eye sockets. She turned her head but was stopped as all four eyes came to rest on a certain skull. It wasn't at all like the others, this one was enormous and had a wall all to itself and needed it. The creature had no eye sockets to speak of but instead large nostrils that took up the entire stub nosed skull. She brought her eyes to the jaw to find that the creature only had a row of bottom teeth that resembled curved shards of metal.

She looked to Notch with her jaw open in aw, him, feeling very proud of that certain kill stood as tall as he could and pounded his chest giving out a formidable roar of straight pride. He had taken out this creature? No wonder the other hunters seemed to respect him so. She turned and noticing a window of some sort walked towards it and gazed out of the thick glass.

Expecting to see the lush forest and jungles of the planet that she had been stranded on for who knows how long, she was taken back when she saw the great expanse of space glittering like gems. Despite the amazing beauty of all of it, she started to feel the familiar sensation of panic grip her body. Here she was trapped on a ship with vicious alien creatures that got their kicks by hunting and killing creatures that pose a challenge and not only did she pose a challenge but she couldn't die and she had absolutely no escape from this hell. Her fear turned to anger in a brief second. She shifted faster than both the hunter and Deb could have imagined.

"Take me back!" She yelled swiveling to face the hunter. He cocked his head to the side. "Take me back to the planet! I didn't ask to be snatched. I don't want to be some pet, some experiment for your kind to torture me, see how much I can take!" Notch stood compose watching as she motion dramatically with her arms as she yelled at him. "I've already been through that once and I don't want to do it again!" He had watched her kind do this several times to know that she was having a 'female ooman moment' and all he had to do was wait for her to calm. Deb cursed and paced about the room still shouting. She took a breath seemingly done. He walked up to her and she took a step back realizing her mistake at yelling at a creature that could easily rip her head off. Deb watched with eyes as wide as they could go as the humanoid shot his hand out before she could react and grabbed her by the back of her neck. He pulled her up so she was inches away from his face.

Deb could do nothing about this but dangle helplessly and look into his amber almost hazel eyes. He flared his mandibles, displaying his rage and roared in her face. Done he dropped her from that height and she had to brace herself as she landed. Before she could get her balance she felt a rough and well earned slap to the back of her head sending her flailing forward before she caught herself. It was his way of telling Deb to get a grip. She turned in a rage before stopping and realizing what he had done. She sighed.

"Thanks, I needed that." Deb sighed again. "Do you know how long I have been out?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Dhi'ki-de?" He asked and she looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know what that means." He clicked to himself briefly before bringing his hand up and crossing it over his throat. Getting his hint she nodded and answered. "Yes, how long was I dead?" Notched thought for a few moments ticking two of tusk together in contemplation.

"Fhour of your souns rohotation." _Four days_. She thought. _Not bad. _Although she knew the only reason she healed so quickly was because of the large meal right before she was so badly, in her words, 'damaged'. Her body needed fuel to heal, without food even a scratch could take several days to heal. As she stood there contemplating her current situation, Notch walked to his bed which was covered by the speckled fur of some great beast and sat patiently waiting for her to think. Noticing that he was watching her she cocked her head to the side and then realizing that she was human and not wearing any clothing she jumped and brought her hands to cover herself but feeling her hands run over fabric, stopped and looked down.

The medical clothing was still on and still fitted her form but how? Whenever Deb changed her body grew and contorted out of the natural human form causing her clothing to tear or become immobilizing so she would slice it off with her talon. During the chase she had forgotten all about ripping the clothing off and just ran. Curiosity got the better of her and she allowed her body to shift. Now on four legs she tucked her head into her chest and looked at the fabric , which had stretched to the point that it almost appeared to be a necklace around her neck, the loin cloth on the other hand was a tad bit more awkward, forcing her tail to push past the string. With a little adjustment she could make this work. It would have been so odd if not humiliating if she had to be naked before all these other worldly beasts. She changed again but this time almost falling over. It was clear that she was over exerting herself; after all she did just wake from a healing coma and that always left her extremely weak. She held the wall and checked the fabric, it had stayed true to shape and fit her almost perfectly still it just needed a little adjusting here and there.

Deb looked to Notch; he cocked his head to the side at her little display. Giving off a nervous laugh she pointed the fabric.

"It forms to my body, even in my change." He rolled his head in which Deb realized was his form of rolling his eyes. "Would it be possible for me to get some more of this?" He nodded once, still watching her. "Thanks." She said nervously as she took her hand off the wall and tried to walk only to find her legs not in the mood to comply and sending her stumbling. Grunting Notch caught her from his position on the bed and picking her up from the back of the neck like he had done before brought her up to his face. He twitched his top right mandible. She shrugged.

"Hey, you can't expect a chick to be kick ass the day she wakes up from a four day coma, I know I'm awesome and all but a girls gotta eat." He rolled his head and dropped her on the bed. She landed with an oof on the firm material. She glared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"and who says chivalry is dead." She responded snidely. Notched tilted his head to the side in a gesture that told Deb that he was confused. It was apparent he didn't understand some figure of speech , while others he seemed to understand perfectly fine. He clicked his mandibles together as she watched him. Deb laughed, rolling on her back at the expense of the creature.

Deb, still chuckling away, found herself suddenly being pulled by her right ankle before being lifted in the air. She swung slightly as she dangled uselessly, clawing at the body of her sudden captor. He lifted her higher in the air so that she was eye level with. She gave a huff as she crossed her arm, glowering all of her hate at him.

"You son of a, you better put me down." He thrilled and spread the top two mandibles out, which to Deb resemble a pompous smirk. Her hair dangled in a wild mane and she could feel the blood rushing down to her head. "If I wasn't too weak, I would change and bite your face off right now." He seemed to find that treat hysterically funny and burst out in his thrilling laugh which made Deb only glare at him with more hatred. "You know, I can still regurgitate all over you right now. Humans tend to do that when held upside down." Notched turned her around so that she wasn't facing him anymore and continued to laugh, hysterically. "Yeah… Once I eat, you are so getting it. Vengeance is a bitch." She snarled.

Without putting her down, Notch turned and began to walk out of the room, her swinging slightly with every one of his long strides. Deb gave up and let her arms dangle down. She was very aware of the strange looks she got as they passed a group of younger humanoids. One even dared to lean in to get a closer look. Deb promptly flipped him the bird and watched as he tilted his head to the side and mimicked her gesture with questioning chirp. She slapped her hand to her face and sighed as the other ones in the group mimicked, turning to each other to show that they could do the strange hand signal. Notched watch this and began his laughing fit again. He obviously knew what the gesture meant.

He continued his easy pace and Deb had actually gotten used to the slight vertigo she had been feeling a few moments ago. These hallways seemed to never end, branching off into corridor after corridor. Deb finally getting fed up of this ride snarl her pathetic human snarl and kicked him with her dangling leg will all of her strength. She briefly cursed as she felt her bare toes crush against his wall like mass. He pulled her up again so she was looking into his hazel eyes but had the expression as if she had just gently tapped him with her finger.

"Thanks and all for the free ride but I can walk. I have these lovely legs for a reason." Deb didn't expect him to put her down but was surprised when he did. It wasn't the way she would have liked; she hoped that he would ease her down gently but no he had to drop her from that height. She landed on her back and briefly saw stars. When she didn't move, Notched nudged her with his talon armed toe, giving her a gentle poke right between the ribs. Deb sat up and glared at him. He cocked his head to the side questioning what the hateful look was for. Notch had put her down like she had demanded, so why was she angry? He kneeled down and patted her on the head before standing and walking down the hallway.

Deb, with no other choice and fear of getting lost in the immense labyrinth that served as a ship followed close behind him, all the while mumbling curses and general insults about him. He, if he even heard them, showed no reaction and kept walking entering into a room. When Deb finally entered the room her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Holy Hell." She muttered.

**Authors note/ I love the reviews, really. They just kick ass. So new chapter…. and I'm sitting here, next to a happy bunch of chirping crickets. (I'm breeding them for my collection of reptiles) and I just found out that crickets are very soothing for a person who lives where crickets are rare. (Gotta love the desert.) Hell you know they charge fifteen cents for crickets and each one of my lizards eat like twenty something a day. Pet store are making a killing. ****(and don't even get me started on how much mice cost!) Anyway on that random note thanks for reading. Do tell me what you think. Oh and before I completely forget like the idiot I can be, Dhi'ki-de translates roughly to coma. I love the Yautja language….. if only I was able to speak it but I think you need mandibles to get the correct clicking noise. Sad face. **

**Till next time- Dowely**


	12. old leather

**Chirp, chirp, chirp. Happy crickets are still going. Yay! New chapter and I still love you guys for reviewing. I think this is my longest chapter, just for you guys. **

**I wanted to thank Grayhuntress for her continuing reviews and catchy humor and you know what giving it the thought, that damn rat has been influencing me. He is always on my shoulder when I am drawing. Whispering his plots into my head. :D **

**Southernvampirepirate: Here is your chapter and I thank you for reviewing.**

**Possumpie: Glad to have you reading, I will always try to update soon. ;)**

**Stunning sunset: Yay! Love to have you reviewing.**

**Teddy-wabbitz: Thanks you beez awesome **

**Themulesrule1902: Yeah, isn't her form just strange. I wanted to keep her separate from any particular animal.**

**To all the people that have add my story to favorites and alerts, I love you guys just as much. I love mah readers.**

**If I forgot anybody feel free to toss a boot, knife, dirty sock in my general direction, as long as you miss my hands I can still update. :D **

Deb took a nervous step forward looking at the large room they had entered. If ever did she feel more apprehensive then now, she would not believe it. There were twenty or so of the humanoids sat at large table like objects, eating, laughing and just seemingly interacting. It was, in a way very humanizing but the sheer number of them brought Deb to want to flee. Notch had already started walking forward and Deb jogged to catch up, practically climbing into his side just to attempt to hide. This was a dining chamber or mess hall of some sort. She briefly thought about changing so she wasn't so defenseless but decided against it because she didn't want to risk passing out again.

As they walked past some of the tables, some of the hunters would lift their heads from eating or from a discussion and study her as she past them. Deb cursed and leaned closer to Notch, briefly noticing that she was practically glued to his side. Notched turned and stopped at a table briefly communicate with a hunter that was a dark, leafy green. They chirped and clicked at each other, the dark green hunter motioning at Deb; Notch clicked a response. The other hunter nodded. Deb, feeling the entire bit awkward, shifted on feet and looked around and at the same time keeping her eyes low and not making eye contact. She didn't want to start any unnecessary squabbles.

Now she had many of the hunters watching her as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. This was very strange to be the most interesting thing in the room suddenly. She turned her attention back to Notch to find him sitting down on one of the huge bench like chair. He patted the seat next to him and clicked, offering her a seat. She took the invitation and sat beside him not wanting to be the one standing and being watched. Deb shuttered, _they're only interested because you are a different species. _She attempted to reassure her nerves. It didn't work and Deb attempted to lower her head but was stopped when a slab of meat was shoved into her face. She looked up to see Notch holding the meat and she briefly flashed back to the first day they met. She laughed and took it.

The humanoids watched as she practically swallowed the meat whole, which she did, not even chewing. Her stomach did flips because the sudden introduction to food. The other hunters thrilled, quickly handing her more meat just to see it disappear just like the last. Them, thinking that this was the most interesting thing, kept shoving her the food, which was swallowed in seconds. One slab, two slabs, three slabs, four slabs and so on, all met with the same demise without chewing. Chewing, who needs to chew.

Deb didn't care anymore who was tossing food to her, she ate ravenously. They all watched in fascination, all wondering where she was putting all the food. They didn't care but laughed and kept tossing her the slabs of meat. Sighing in delight she took another piece, this time actually taking bites and chewing it. She was finally feeling her energy returned to her. At least now she would be able to shift without passing out.

A different humanoid approached her and crouched down so they were eye level. It was the same muddy brown one from the infirmary, the one whom she had run from. He regarded her and she watched him in apprehension before he brought his hand to his chest and spoke.

"T'ok." He stated which sound like a resonating click. She tried to repeated it but found her mouth unable or unwilling to get the correct sound to pronounce his name. The hunter, in good spirits shrugged it off them pointed to her. He was asking her name.

"Deb." She said and he pronounced it perfectly on the first try. Deb huffed feeling all the more guilty for not being able to pronounce his name. He then gestured to her.

"Ooman." He said and she nodded wondering why they called them oomans. _Maybe they can't pronounce the 'hu' part?" _He then brought his hand to his chest again and spoke. "Yautja." She nodded and attempted to pronounce it and did so after four or five attempts. T'ok nodded in approval at her attempts. At least she was trying. He then brought his hand to her again, this time flexing his hand to claws and pawing at the air before pointing to her.

"My other…" She paused not exactly sure what to call it. "Form?" Deb finished not at all liking calling it a form. Either way the hunter nodded. She shifted her eyes down. "I'm sorry." She said submissively. "but I don't know what I am. As far as I know, I'm the only one." She shrugged and looked back at him. He pointed to her and then gestured to all of the other Yautja. "My kin?" He nodded. "None are like me. I guess I'm the black sheep of the family." She gave a nervous laugh. "Most of them are dead from the war back in…" She paused to remember. "2021. Yeah, that's right and the ones that are living are either old or too young to know me. I never let my family see that I stopped ageing. They probably think I'm dead now anyway." She was sure that the news of the colony's failure was sure to reach earth.

T'ok grumble which sounded oddly like an apology for what happened. She laughed and the hunter tilted his side to the head. She waved it off.

"I'm not laughing at you, I just remembered that I should be like fifty something but I look like I'm twenty years of age, beat that anti ageing cream." The hunter still watched her with his head tilted to the side. He would never understand oomans. She finished the last slab of meat, finally feeling full and watched as her new humanoid friend stood and left, talking to a younger humanoid. She stopped and wondered if she could call them friends.

Notched stood and gestured for her to follow. She complied, feeling much better after eating so much. She stretched and walked close to the hunter's side but was stopped when she ran smack dab into something as solid as a wall. She blinked and looked up to see a, somewhat larger then Notch, humanoid baring his fangs with his mandible stretched out as far as they would go. He seemed to be pissed. Deb took a step back and eyed him up. He roared, causing all of the hunters in the room to stop and look at them. The new humanoid that was a almost aqua green, speckled with faded stripes that were a deep green. He looked to Notch and he shrugged in response basically saying that he didn't need to intervene, the female can take care of herself. He took a step forward and roared again attempting to grab her.

Deb jumped back and let her body change. She stood to her full height on her four legs, which was still shorter than the hunter but still in a way impressive in human standards, took a step forward, narrowing all four of her eyes and slicking her ears flat against the back of her skull, dislocated her jaw and answered his roar with one just as mighty as his. She snapped her jaws in the air several time, warning him and everyone that she was in the mood to bite.

To Debs astonishment and utter surprise the humanoid backed down and nodded his head in respect. She tilted her head to the side not at all predicting this outcome. She thought that she would have to fight the large hunter. She shrugged it off as the hunter walked off calmly to join other hunters at a different table. She blinked then look to Notch, he shrugged and continued to walk. She grumbled which translated roughly to, _bipolar bastards. _

They left the dining room, by a different hallway, Deb still in her animalistic form, not wanting to change back. At least this way she would be prepared for any of the Yautja mood swings.

The walk was long, entering into all sorts of different hallways that Deb did and would probably would not recognize even if she walked this way a hundred times. She sighed as Notch clicked, chirped and growled away, attempting to communicate something to her. He looked to Deb and she gave him the look that said, _you know I have no clue what you are saying, right? _Notch seemingly understanding the look shrugged and they walked together in silence. It was odd to Deb, that even thought they were two different species, that they seemed to understand each other's expressions and were able to interrupt their meaning.

Notch took a left and Deb followed, like she often did and was surprised to find a hallway that ended with a single large door, embellished by symbols of all kinds. He walked up to the door and brought his hand up and knocked on the thick door. There was a low click and Notch answered with a grumble. Deb retreated back into her human shape by instinct, understanding that it would be easier to communicate this way. The door opened and Notched entered, Deb followed close behind, checking to ensure that her fabric was still covering her body. It was.

Before them stood the elder in all of his glory. He truly was a mighty beast that demanded respect with one look of his eyes. Notch bowed his head in respect and brought his fist to his chest. The elder clicked and approached him, grasping his shoulder and giving it a firm shake. Deb watched as the hunter returned the gesture. The elder then walked over to Deb and she had to fight the urge to jump back or run. He grasped her shoulder and gave it a good strong shake. Deb thought she was going to fall flat on her face. Luckily she didn't. The elder stood before her not moving and she got the hint and quickly grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake. He didn't even move and she doubted if he even felt it. She removed her hand with a resigned sigh. She could tackle him full force and he would think a fly landed on him. The elder nodded in approval and turned, he was still wearing the red cape and Deb for a brief second wished she had a kick ass cape as that but soon dismissed the thought. What would she do with a cape?

The elder motion her to follow him with his hand. She didn't even argue. This creature could probably kill her with a back handed slap. It seemed better not to piss him off. He reached for something on the wall and pulled it down before turning to her. He handed her the object and she gasped, wide eyed.

"My belt!" She squeaked in glee grabbing it and looking at the thick brown leather. Now though, there was something different about it. It was now embedded with the strange marking she saw and realized that it was there form of writing. She looked closer to it and marvel at the patterns. She ran her fingers along the new marks smiling unconsciously. The elder placed his black talon on the markings and she brought her attention back to the elder.

"Guan-Vor'mekla." Said with his deep growling voice. She had no idea what it meant but still couldn't help feeling honored. They had named her something. He then nodded and spoke again. She watched as his mandibles moved with each pronunciation of the English word. "Night stalker." He said speaking the human language perfectly with ease. She nodded in honor and immediately strapped the belt to her waist making sure that it was on the first hole to ensure that if she changed then the leather would remain strapped on her waist. It lay diagonally on her hip but still fit, like it had always.

She laughed to herself remembering that this was originally meant to go around a horses neck and she had shamelessly stole it because it was strong and large enough to stay with her during change. She looked to her right and saw that her blade was missing and remembered that it was most likely still embedded deep into the Night beast's eye. The elder turned again and Deb's attention was brought back to him. He turned again and Deb's jaw dropped.

In his hand was a new and by the appearance a better quality blade and he had his hands outstretched for her to take it. She eyed him with disbelief but outstretched her hands anyway. He placed the blade in her hands and she could only stare at it. On the sheath were the same markings as on her belt. Deb's mouth moved to form words but nothing coherent came out. She pulled the blade out to find a slick black metal staring back at her with the same symbols etched into the metal. The blade was very large, almost like a sword but with a strange jagged edge at the end. It was elegant and light in all its entirety. She gasped and looked to the elder whom had been watching her shock with silent amusement.

"I…. it" She mutter before trying again. "Thank you." Was all she could say and the elder nodded in recognition. She had earned it by sacrificing herself for him and his comrades. She turned and brought the blade and hooked the sheath to right, where her old blade resided. It fit comfortably almost as if was made to fit against the side of her leg, the tip ending just below her knee. She looked at him again. "Thank you."

**Guan-Vor'mekla- means night stalker. That is obvious though. You know that scene where they are feeding her, laughing? This was inspired by (I know I'm a bad person!) when me and my golden retriever were sitting on the couch, me with a glass of mountain dew, and she was begging for the soda. I laughed and told her that she wouldn't like it but she did not relent, so I poured her some from my glass to show her that she would not like it. She drank it and begged for more, so I gave her more. She drank my whole soda and I was laughing my ass off. Finally when I calmed down she looked at me with this concerned face and then belched louder than any human I have heard. I rolled over laughing and my sis came down and (I quote.) "Damn I heard that from up here." I pointed to the dog, and doubled over again clutching my sides. That was funny and she never got soda again. Good times. **

**With that I leave you- Dowely**


	13. marital spat

**New chapters are great fun. Yay! **

**GreyHuntress: I can actually see a horse stealing a bottle of beer and getting drunk. Ha a buzzed horse. Can you get a RUI for that. (riding under the influence) ha I'm such a nerd. XD Thanks for reviewing, I'm always glad to hear from you.**

**Possumpie: I know Deb is such a lucky little … grrr. We should mug her. I hold her down, you knock her over the head. **

**Kaitamis: Thanks! I really appreciate the kind words and as an interesting fact, I am working on getting a novel published. This story is just a sick pleasure for me to indulge in. Hahaha. Weird right? **

**SouthernVampirePirate: Dogs are just evil soda stealing fiends. Ha Thanks for taking the time to review. Happy Dowely is happy.**

**Now the actual story. :D**

Deb didn't believe what had just happened or rather the series of events that had led to what was happening. She understood the oddity of her strange and unexplained ability of rapid regeneration and the disbelief of her ability to shift in and out of form. That was all understandably far-fetched but with Deb in her fifty years of life had come to terms and it was who she is now. There was no change to that.

Although, in a million years did she ever expect to meet a sentient race of alien creatures in her attempt to escape the ever greedy clutches of Weyland industries, nor could she believe the fact that she would befriended one and not only be respected but actually feel accepted by not only him but most of the clan. That just sounded like some off the wall acid trip.

As Notch and Deb walked down another long corridor she brought her hand unconsciously to her new blade and running her hand on the smooth hilt. She smiled and took a long deep breath expecting to feel the blade disappear. It didn't and she smiled. This was so unreal. She looked at Notch who had slowed so she could keep up with the hunter in easy strides. Him, feeling her gazed brought his attention down to her and tilted his head, clicking his mandibles together in curiosity. She let a smile dance across her lips.

"Thank you too. I would never be here if you didn't show me that kindness back in the jungle." He nodded and patted her on the shoulder, the pure force of his pats feeling more like rough punches. She laughed as they turned into a familiar hallway, this one Deb recognized by the doors. He walked to the last door and brought his finger across the metal panel on the side. The door slid open and he entered, Deb close in tow. She stretched, feeling just how stiff her muscles were.

She wanted sleep. Her body and her mind were exhausted. She remove the belt, running her fingers along the engraved symbols one last time before looking for a spot to place it. Notch grabbed it and placed it on a hook that was way above the possible reaching ability of Deb. She shrugged it off, figuring that she would think of a way to get it after some much needed rest.

Not knowing where exactly to sleep and finding Notch busy with some kind of device Deb shifted to her familiar animalistic features, not in the mood for someone or something sneaking up on her when she was asleep and pattered to the bed and stepped onto it, digging into the soft fur as she circled around and laid down, resting her muzzle on her arms. She continued to watch Notch as he fiddle with something. Her four eyes began to droop from the exhaustion. They soon closed completely and the world drifted off to nothing.

Even though Deb had just woken up from a four day coma, her body was still physically tired from the exertion of healing itself. It takes a lot of energy and effort to be able to repair itself in such a fast manor and because of that, waking up from a healing leaves her weak and tired.

Notch continued to work on his cloaking device, which had been jittering and fritzing since he had been on that planet. He thought that after he had cleaned it out perhaps the machine would be less temperamental. Feeling tired himself, he turned to the bed to find Deb sprawled out on the bed, seemingly taking over the entire bed. He glared at her but soon realized that she was asleep when a hearty snore escaped the beasts open jaws. Stomping over, he stood towering above her but she was out cold.

Deb groaned out of irritation. Something was repeatedly hitting her head. She grumble and twitched batting at whatever was brave enough to disturb her with her talon armed hand. That didn't dissuade whatever or whomever was tapping on her skull. Pulling her lips back she snarled but that did nothing either. Finally giving up she opened two of her eyes, locking on to Notch's general figure. He was poking her in the head right between the eyes. She opened her mouth and snapped at his hand, only to succeed in getting air as the hunter's reflexes kicked in. He roared, that sounded more like a growl then an actual roar before pointing to the floor. She looked over to see a rather small blanket crumple beside the bed.

With all four eyes narrowed she stared at him before snapping her jaws in the air. He clicked and pointed to the floor with more conviction. She shook her head and snarled. Again, he pointed to the floor and clicked. Deb, in response brought up her hand and proceeded to flip him off, which she had never done in her beast form. It was kind of fun. He snarled and sat on the bed, brought his feet up and attempted to kick her off. That didn't work as Deb felt that she was moving grasped out with her outstretch claws and held on to the closest thing which happened to be his calf.

Notch yelp in pain and they continued to struggle like this; neither one of them willing to give up on the ground they had gained. Eventually both tired beasts laid on what they had claimed, not willing to try and compromise. Deb was on her back with her head resting on his calf, feet in the air, one back foot planted firmly on Notch's face. Notch on the other hand was stretched out as far as could be, arm resting on her stomach. It was obvious that they could have fit comfortable if Deb were to change to her human form but she thought that would be awkward and didn't want anyone walking in and thinking something was going on. She also feared that if the giant humanoid would roll over he would crush her. Notch didn't realize that and didn't give a damn anyway. He just wanted his bed.

The two of them eventually did fall asleep like that in the exact position, Deb snoring loudly and occasionally giving Notch a good but accidental kick in the face. He didn't feel it and slept soundly, occasionally rolling some of his weight on Deb's tail, waking her instantly and causing her to yank it back and slam it down on his face. In retaliation he would elbow her hard in the ribs. It went on like this the entire night but surprisingly they found each other comfortable. The only complaint is that using Notch's leg like a pillow was like sleeping on a brick but she did it anyway, probably out of spite.

It was around eight hours later, when the gentle knock on the door awoke Notch. He grumbled for whomever it was to enter. The door opened and it was the elder who entered. He glanced briefly at the mesh of bodies on the bed, keeping a straight face but secretly finding humor in the entire situation. Deb was still on her back with her head strewn across Notches leg, tongue dangling out the side of her mouth. Her leg gave a gentle dreaming twitch before launching a full force kick directly on Notch's face as he pulled his torso up to regard the elder. The elder gave a quit chuckle before briefly gesturing to Deb. The question brought Notch's hate filled glare at the sleeping figure off of Deb before grabbing her foot and pushing it roughly to the side off of his face. He yanked her tail hard but she didn't even stir, she was out to the world. Irritated, Notch answered the elder's question with swift angry clicks which translated to '_The beast doesn't know her place.' _Before bringing his foot up and planting a well aim kick to her side sending her rolling off the bed landing with a loud thud.

That woke Deb up as she lifted her head up, slicked her ears back and giving Notch a very ferocious growl that promised much pain. Before she could pounce she was stopped by the voice of the elder.

"Guan-Vor'mela." He said in greetings. Deb whipped her head to the side not even aware of the presence of the great elder. She nodded her head in her greetings and hummed perking her ears to normal position. The elder clicked and chirped to Notch, communicating with each other briefly. Deb still glared at Notch fully piss that he had kicked her off of the bed literally. The elder turned, done with the conversation and began to walk out of the room. Deb taking the opportunity for revenge, pounced. The elder, hearing the struggle turned to find Deb firmly planted on Notch. He laid flapping his arms as Debs entire body covered his face. She was looking away as if nothing had happened and the elder turned chuckling, knowing full well that those two would make great hunting partners.

After the brief struggle Deb stood on all fours and stretched her back pulling her back end into the air and pushing her tail up, feeling her spine pop as she stretched. Notch took the opportunity to stretch the sore muscles due to his great duel with 'the great bed hog.' She gave him a toothy grin and he playfully smacked at her, Deb dodging away effortlessly.

She walked over to where her belt hung that was still too high. She looked at Notch giving him a glare. _Damn the aliens and their tallness_. She briefly thought cursing them. Not willing to ask for help she sank down, spreading her front legs out before leaping, snatching the belt with her out stretched hand. Feeling awesome, Deb turned and pranced around before sitting up awkwardly as she attempted to hook the belt on her waist, still in her animal form. Deb gave up and admitted defeat as Notch came to her side and helped her clip it on, awesomeness severely diminished. She ticked away in gratitude.

Deb, taking a few seconds to herself as Notch started fiddling again with something on the wall turned to herself and began furiously grooming herself. It was long overdue and she began by at first licking the length of her forearms. Ten years ago, Deb would have found this action very degrading to her humanity but had long given up to such thoughts. She had been a beast for so long now that she understood the fact that she was only partially human and could revert to her animal instincts whenever needed. Plus, her salvia killed bacteria and in turn eliminated all bodily odors and she didn't expect to get a shower anytime soon; after all she was in the middle of space. It was all for the benefits.

She continued to groom, much like any mammal would, licking her hands and getting behind her ears, despite the fact that she didn't know what category she exactly fit in. She had patches of scales but knew she was warm blooded. Deb continued to ponder this fact as she worked to her shoulder blades, furiously grooming almost obsessively. Her mind then began to wonder to what her mother would think about the fact that she was licking herself clean in front of an alien species but stopped that thought on the factor of how very wrong that sounded. She deserved a slap to the back of her head and concluded that she would piss Notch of enough so that he would smack her.

Deb was finishing up on her tail, avoiding anymore thoughts afraid of what she would think of next. She turned to Notch, who sat on the bed, watching in complete fascination. Now she just felt awkward. Didn't he know that it was impolite to watch a lady bath but then shrugged it off considering she wasn't technically a lady right now, she was a creature and he was an alien and probably didn't have the exact same moral standards.

They left the room with Deb following close behind Notch as always because of her rational fear of getting lost. She was never all that good with directions on Earth, what made her think that she would do any better here. They entered the dining chamber and as always, she was greeted by curious stares as she walked in an even pace by Notch's right. They didn't stop at a table this time but instead walked into another room to the right. The door opened and Deb immediately recognized it as a meat storage room. It was huge, with animals carcasses skinned and hanging from large chains. Kind of ominous in every sense of the word. Notch walked and pulled a large, to what Deb guessed was a large shoulder of some good size beast and walked out.

Finding a table that wasn't completely clear but not full, Notch sat and handed the entire chunk of meat and bone to Deb. She grasped it in her mouth, flesh ripping and tearing from her sharp fangs. Using all the jaw strength needed, she crushed the bone in three or four snaps of her maw, before swallowing the large chunk of animal. Deb wasn't entirely hungry but knew she would need the extra food in her system if she was to get injured, which seemed inevitable when living with such creatures. He gave her a good pat on the neck, him the only one allowed to do such a thing, before standing and walking out of the room. As she followed him, she notice for the first time that he was adorned with all of his armor. That was probably not a good thing considering the fact they were going the opposite direction to his sleeping chambers. Deb briefly noted that this was probably going to end up hurting, in some way or another. _Good thing I can't die_ She thought briefly before wondering if she should take back that saying.

**I like this chapter. Lots of funny random bits. Deb sleep kicking is actually base on how I sleep. Apparently when I sleep I turn into a very skilled fighter. I have given my friend a black eye before and family a few good nasty bruises on their ribs. I have even broken my own toe going up against a wall. Didn't even feel it till I woke up in the morning. Yeah, now whenever I'm at a friend's house, I have to sleep on the floor. I wish I was joking…. Floors are very uncomfortable…. Now feel free to speculate on what Notch plans on doing to poor Deb. Will he put her in a tutu? Who knows! Bwahahah! –Dowely ;) **


	14. Big Bitch Three

**Really long chapter!**

**GreyHuntress: Yep … old woman, but doesn't act it…. Ha. Well as far as she knows she can't die but she can still feel a lot of pain mwahahah. **

**Possumpie: Yes, I would probably get rip into hundreds of shreds while you hide behind a car laughing your ass off. -_- thanks.**

**SouthernVampirePirate: Yeah sleeping on the floor really isn't all that fun is it?**

**Lilena: I swear I'm going to use that collar idea even if Deb kills me. Which by the look on her face … is going to be very soon.**

**Deb: you're going to put me into a colar? **

**Me: um … well it's a good thing you weren't here when we were discussing mugging you…. **

**Deb: What! **

**Me: It was all Possumpie's idea, don't kill me! She forced me to do it. Even though technically we didn't do it yet. (run away.) **

**Now for the chapter ;)**

It was official, these creatures would never cease to amaze her. The warrior before her stood in all his intimidating presence, muscles taunt and body ready to strike. Deb couldn't help but have the thought that she was going to die, pulsed repeatedly throughout her head. This creature was huge, bigger then Notch by a lot but still smaller than the elder. His skin was a light brown, speckled with a tinge of red here and there. He wore no mask which revealed his face to be damaged beyond belief. He was missing an eye but still regarded her with a calmness that was rivaled by nothing. She was going to have her ass handed to her on a silver platter.

She looked up to Notch who stood beside the elder on a platform that had to be at least ten feet above them. She cursed him mentally. He had explained in his odd ways of gestures and hand flaps that they were going to train. Deb brought her head down back to study the hunter, he brought his hand to his chest, and bobbed his head in respect, his hair that was an impressive length dangled bobbing and clinking together. She noticed that he had small animal skulls weaved into his hair and she smiled inwardly. _Neat. _She thought to herself.

She bobbed her head in return, which she figured was a respectful gesture to your sparring partner. The great warrior seemed pleased by her actions. Inhaling slowly she rolled her shoulders, stretching her neck. Now that she thought about this, she realized that she might actually enjoy a mock fight. It would help her to release some steam and she needed to know how to beat these creatures. The two of them looked to the elder to communicate that they were ready. The elder nodded and spoke in his deep voice.

"Dtai'k-de!" He yelled out and even without the translation she knew it was the command to fight. She snarled taking off at her opponent. She mocked like she was going for his legs but instead at the last second leaped high above his head to try to get behind him and get the jump. The warrior did not fall for that and slashed his blade forward, catching her right on the side of her ribs. Deb yelped as she hit the ground rolling. That had to be the stupidest move she had made all day.

_Number one rule_, she mentally noted, _never underestimate the intelligence of your opponent_. Deb stood noting the pain as her blood splashed on the floor. It wasn't a particularly deep wound but it still throbbed. The hunter was already inches away from her bringing his blade down. It was apparent that he was not holding back; he was out for blood. Letting instincts kick in she let the hunter grapple her rolling with the momentum and grasping his immense sides with her back feet, digging her talons in the skin and drawing iridescent green blood. She rolled him, and keeping her grip pinned him to the ground. Her victory was short lived like many as he grabbed her neck and rolled using his weight as an advantage.

Deb had forgotten rule one, again. She fought him but he, being of a much greater mass, pinned her, slamming her head hard against the metal floor. She whipped her tail around, smacking him in the face as he attempted to knock her out. It did nothing but irritate him as he continued to slam her head against the cold grated metal. Deb snapped at the air, unable to get a grasp of flesh because of the position of his hand. He tightened his grasp but could not choke her because of the thickness of her neck. Using her back legs, she brought them up and desperately began to rake kick as hard as she could, using her talons to render the flesh off of his abdomen. She had learned that trick watching mountain lions as they grapple with their prey, using those kicks to disembowel their soon to be food. It may of not disembowel him but it certainly caused him to yowl in pain and loosen his grip. Deb used this advantage to slam her head forward, out of his grip and into his large forehead. He fell back and Deb leaped off of him, shaking the stars from her vision.

The warrior stood, blood oozing from his abdomen in great gushes but still hepulled his blade up and eyed Deb. They were both bleeding but still continued, circling each other waiting for an opening. Deb charged again but pulled back in a graceful leap away from his slicing blade. She did this several times, dancing away just as he would lunge forward. With every expend of energy he slowed, gradually his attacks becoming painfully easy to dodge. Aware of her attempts to tire him out, he faked exhaustion and slumped forward on his knee and Deb taking the bait lunged with her talons poised to strike. He jumped up in a last attempt and flung his blade forward and it flew with deadly accuracy as Deb met it in mid air, embedding itself it the tender flesh of her shoulder right were her neck conected.

The hunter was more than surprised when the blade, did nothing but cause her to yelp as she continued to land on him, planting her talons on the skin of his forehead pushing his head to the side as her jaws clamped around the humanoids neck. She pinned him putting just enough pressure on his neck to stop the circulation of air. Deb held him until his muscles went limp. Releasing him she staggered away and ripped the blade from her shoulder hissing from the pain. She dropped the blade watching the hunter. She really hoped she didn't kill him until she saw the gentle movement of his chest. Relieved she sighed and walked to the wall and leaned her weight on it.

She didn't even notice the applause of the watching Yautja. She looked up at the approval of them. Deb didn't even realize that her jaw was held open. Slowly but surely she was winning the respect of many of the hunters of the ship and that was indeed a very hard thing to do. Giving a pleased sigh, she stood not wanting to appear weak and with the adrenaline still pulsing roared out of pride, a sound that echoed through the hallways of the ship. Hell, she was very proud.

Notch stood beside her as the other hunter woke up after only a few minutes of being unconscious on the floor. Were these creatures just really that bad ass? He approached her and for a minutes she was sure that he was going to pick her up and toss her across the room. To her surprise, he didn't but put a hand on her back and patted before walking away as if he didn't feel like he felt a thing. With the new scars across his abdomen, he appeared as if he had just went through a cheese grater, which led to Deb naming him Grate.

As always, Deb wounds healed in remarkable time, considering that she had managed to consume a good amount nourishment before she went into battle. It seemed the entire ship was just relaxing in this new room that Deb and Notch had walked into after her wounds had closed themselves. Notch went and sat beside the elder immediately chatting away as other came and joined the conversation.

Deb on the other hand would have been interested in listening to the strange clicks and chirps but was by far more interested in the fog that danced around on the floor. She sat and watched as most of the lower part of her being was concealed by the smoke. With swift swipes she swatted at it, only sending it swirling around in wisps. Delighted she watched as her tail whished around and would pop up out of the fog like a snake. She indeed was having way too much fun but the humanoids took no notice of her as they enjoyed the company of each other and shared in jokes that Deb would probably never understand.

Eventually she grew bored and laid her body down for a quick nap but was interrupted by the roaring laughter that would consume the group. She snorted. _Men. _Giving up on her endeavor of getting a few minutes of rest, she sat up and decided her time would be better spent inspecting this new room. The room was an interesting shade of a sort of purple, fleshy looking walls and to her surprise found no metal in this room whatsoever. Deb concluded that this must be the room where they just relax, which was hard to imagine these great beasts doing. She walked a few steps but found it disconcerting to not be able to see where she was placing her feet.

Lifting her head up all four of her eyes caught on to a sight that made her gasp. Sitting in a corner all to itself was a Yautja but unlike any she had ever seen. This one was huge making the elder look tiny. She gasped and approached silently observing her new discovery. This one had a slightly different frame as well. It was slender and in a way elegant looking, its body graceful and slick, still muscled but not as dramatically. She also marked wider hips and on a suspicion she looked to the chest but found no mammary glands but thought back onto the fact that none of the Yautja had nipples. They didn't breast feed. This huge beast was the female of the species and by the gods she looked fearsome.

Feeling the inspection, the female whipped her head around to face Deb and stood to her full height. She made the males look pathetic. Flaring her mandibles, she roared and Deb noticed that they were in fact smaller without the inner fleshy pink color.

The outrage of the female instantly brought the attention of the other males, all of them with the slight hint of fear shining in the glint of their eyes. Even the elder looked concerned and Deb could understand why. The female of the species could easily rip their heads off with ease.

In all her almost feline grace the female stalked up, obviously pissed roaring again and Deb knowing that this was a fight between the two females and knew the men would leave Deb to her imminent demise in order to appease the frightening female, Deb stepped up, stomping her left foot on the ground and Dislocated her jaw. This was, as Deb saw it, a fight of the bigger bitch. With all the fury she could muster, Deb let out her roar, which to her pleasure matched the great huntress. They both regarded each other in silence before the body of the great huntress eased considerably, with the mandibles pulling back into resting position before nodding and turning back to her spot beckoning for Deb to accompany her. She shot a smug glance back to the males who all stood watching with apparent aw slap across their faces. Some even had their mandibles draped open. This was better than winning that sparing match.

Deb rested by the great beast's feet holding the end of some animal hide straps as the female braided away in contentment. Now being close she could finally analyze the female completely. She had a sort of smoky mahogany skin that was absolutely beautiful in Deb's jealous eyes. The female was also adorn with wicked, impressive scars that decorated her body adding on to the fierceness of her features. One particularly caught Deb's attention. It was large and covered the most of her side and continued onto her right arm. When her arm would rest at her side the scar would complete forming a three.

Feeling in the mood for conversation Deb shifted back into being human. This action did not surprise the huntress in the least but nodded in her direction and greeted her, using her given Yautja name.

"Guan-Vor'mekla." She said with a voice that had a distinct feminine air about it. Deb smiled in response and sat up, still holding onto the straps that the huntress was working on. The huntress brought her hand to her chest and stated her name in a series of clicks and almost whistles. In no way, shape, form, could Deb ever in her life time pronounce that and admitted it as she looked at the female with wide eyes. She shrugged. "Cannot pronounce." She said more as a fact more than a question with her broken sentences. Deb shrugged.

"Sorry." She said but the female waved it off obviously not all that offended.

"Alright. She reassured with her deep feminine voice. Deb smile before speaking again.

"Hey, can I call you Three then?" Deb asked and the huntress tilted her head to the side thinking on the question. She brought her attention back to Deb.

"Mean no offense?" She asked and Deb shook her head, not wanting to know what would happen to the poor idiot who tried offending her. She thought on it some more before nodding her head. "Alright."

Deb liked Three and it was apparent that Three didn't mind the company either. The other males didn't go ten feet near the two of them the entire time they talked and Deb found that hysterical.

"Hey, Three, are you the only other female except me?" She nodded still working on the leather. "Are females rare on a hunting ship?" Again, the female answered with a simple nod of her head. Not sure on how far she wanted to push her luck but finding curiosity won over. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you on this ship?" The female stopped her work and put it down regarding the other woman and for a second Deb suspected that she had angered the woman.

Three sighed and Deb quickly added in the fact that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to but the great huntress shook her head. She wanted to tell her story.

"Cannot have pups." She started. "Females live in clans, away from males. Breed when we want pups. Live in protective communities." Deb gasped.

"Wait they didn't shun you because you couldn't have children did they?" She asked but the great female laughed shaking her head.

"For while, I helped with the raising of young. Grew bored because was not own. Left to hunt with males." Deb held her head down for a second, a memory flashing before her eyes. Three thilted her head to the side at Deb's sudden found silence.

"What wrong, Guan-Vor'mekla?" She asked sensing Deb sudden found depression. Deb looked her in the eyes with a nervous laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Guess you aren't the only female on this ship who is infertile." Deb leaned back onto the wall and sighed loudly but not on purpose, looking away.

"You?" The female inquired. Deb limply shrugged.

"Turns out when I changed it affected more than I thought. When I changed I stopped having my men-" Deb stopped and looked at the woman to see if she would understand gesturing with her hand. The female understood and nodded.

"Heat cycle." Deb nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I never wanted pups." She said adopting the Yautja terminology. "but now that I can't, I realized that I might have wanted them, someday but I guess I traded the ability for this." She said gesturing to her body.

"You trade?" The female asked but Deb gave a soft chuckle.

"Not willingly. It was explained to me by a man whom I very much despised but seemed to understand my situation more than I did like this and I quote, 'a creature that is immortal would most likely not be able to have children because they really have nothing to enhance to the species. There is no danger of the species dying out because the creature itself cannot die. Therefore it is perfect.' Or something along the lines of that." Three nodded and the women were silent for a second before the silence was broken by Three.

"Sorry." Deb laughed.

"and sorry as well." She answered and the female gave a strong nod.

"We female need to stick together, give the male hell. Deb laughed at that putting her hand out and Three slapped her hand to it and pulled Deb into an embrace that would be better described as a 'bro hug'. They laughed it off before they sat back down. Not long after that Three stood before nodding to Deb.

"See you around, Guan-Vor'mekla." The huntress said and Deb repeated the gesture.

"We will have to talk again, soon." The female nodded at that and pulled her mandibles in a position that Deb realized was their form of smiling.

"Yes, soon, very soon." With that she turned and strode out of the room with marveling grace for a creature of such a size. She didn't even make a sound as she walked. That Female was just pure deadly.

Deb strode over to the males feeling all the bit proud and sat next to Notch, shifting as she sat down. The males looked at her, then to where the great huntress had just left, one of the males fiddling with the device on his wrist. He stopped and in a whisper the device spoke mimicking the voice of a human.

"Big bitch." It said and all of the hunters laughed. Deb laughed at the thought of what she would do to the young hunter if she had heard that. It might have been entertaining.

Looking back to the door Deb thought of her new friend, _Big Bitch Three, _it was. She certainly was impressive.

**And now we learn more about Deb and find that she can't have kids. By the gods I would trade with her…. Anyway, Deb makes a friend, Big Bitch Three, quite the scary women. Oh and that nifty little info that Deb quoted was actually something I came up with at like five in the morning a few days ago and had to add it in, cause I'm that awesome. Now here I shamelessly advertise that I have a new painting on deviant art (go to my page and follow the link) but it isn't of anything on this story. I just really like it. ;p **

**Till next time – Dowely **

**Oh and review before I send Three after you. She will eat you in one gulp …. Grrrr… grrr?**


	15. Aliens make bad pillows

**I know this chapter is kind of shorter but I do promise a much longer one like … tomorrow.**

**GreyHuntress: That is a very good point…. I wonder but when you think about it, it seems to be a very matriarch based society so it is really the females who decide the mating. On that note I guess if the female wants to mate, even if they are infertile, then the males better listen if they don't want to become a certain pissed off females belt. **

**Possumpie: Oh yes joy, throw me under the bus, watch as I get eaten. **

**SouthernVampirePirate: Thanks! I will admit I have a soft spot for Three. She defiantly a fun character to write.**

**Lilena: Another brilliant idea that I promise to use and very soon. This shall be fun.**

**Captain Razz: Glad you like my story! Yay! … yay! **

**Deb: Possumpie, don't worry I believe you, my creator can be quite evil and plotting. (glares at me) **

**Me: but I'm your creator… **

**Deb: That's the only reason you're still living. **

**Me: Yay!**

**Deb: The second this story is over I'm tearing you apart limb from limb. **

**Me: oh, **** sad face.**

**Now for the chapter ;)**

When of the two of them finally got back to Notch's room, Deb stretched as she changed back to her form, stretching her back and unhooking her belt. Exhausted, she yawned and pulled her fingers through her matted hair. She attempted desperately to comb all of the knots and tangles but eventually gave up. She would find a way to tie her hair up eventually.

Notch removed his armor in what seemed to be record time and had them hung in there proper places. Deb turn around amazed at how fast these creatures could get ready. She briefly thought of making a wise crack about how humans could learn a thing or two but stopped as she turn around and saw what Notch was doing.

"Oh, you son of," He was already on the bed with his limbs stretched out as far as they could go. Notch had claimed the bed with the smuggest look that one of these creatures could muster. Narrowing her eyes she glared at him with a look of pure hatred. He thrilled a laugh and scooted over, leaving enough room for her to snuggly fit. He gave a purr and she chuckled shaking her head.

"If I wasn't so damn tired, I would come up with some awesome comeback, you giant cat on steroids." Deb could not believe that these creatures purred. That just seemed completely improbable. He purred louder and she lost it to laughter before plopping on the bed, laying on her back and resting her head on the crook of his shoulder right where the pecks muscle connects. Deb grunted as she found it both comfortable and uncomfortable. He clicked at her. "You my friend, are like sleeping on a very well shaped bolder." Notch began to purr and rumble away in conversation that both he and Deb, knew she would never understand. "a big rock that purrs." She snorted laughing before rolling over to her side and pressing her back to the curve of his side and curling her legs to her chest.

As she was drifting off she wondered why she couldn't purr. She could tick, grumble, growl, hiss, bark, yap, among other things but could not purr. It just wasn't fair. The gentle rhythmic movement of his body in taking air began to take its effect and she was gently lolled to sleep. Notch on the other hand did not find sleep at first but instead lounged with Deb curled to his side, occasionally giving a loud snort and rolling over. He shifted and felt a soft punch to his side and for a moment he had thought he had woken the female but when he looked down to her still sleeping figure, realized that she was fighting in her sleep.

Notch observed her in humor as she punched him again, rolling over to knee him hard in the ribs. He laughed as she quieted down and then broke the silence with a loud snore. This female slept like a beast. He eased back down and closed his eyes swiftly drifting off to his own sleep.

It was about four hours later when he awoke to a thrashing figure beside him. He sat up and watched as her figure fought invisible demons as she screamed and clawed at the air. This wasn't the same gentle sleep nudges, no, when she kicked, he actually felt it. Deb was thrashing with all of her might. She kicked again, hitting his thigh and snapping one of her toes in two. The crack of bone snapping was enough and Notch shot his hands out and picked her up gently but roughly restraining her fighting figure. This only set her off into more of a fight, yelping and hitting whatever was near.

Notch grabbed her wrist as she trashed out on his chest and she screamed once more before her eyes snapped open in panic. He was wrong thinking that she would calm the instant she woke, with more of a screech she hit him harder snarling with eyes wide in panic.

"NO!" She yowled, fighting him. "I won't let you!" She hissed between clenched teeth. He let out a gentle roaring purr and pulled her thrashing body to his. She fought will all of her might; out of pure panic but soon her fight ended as the purring calmed her. He held her head to his chest so she could hear the gently pounding of his heart.

She panted heavily in the dark, gasping for air as she felt the arms pinning her body. The purr had eased her out of her nightmare but she still felt the instinct to run blindly. Deb still felt the fear as her heart hammered on threatening to burst from the speed. She knew she was with Notch and he was the one that had woken her from the demons that haunted her even after so long. She pushed the air out of her lungs before gasping for more but forcing her body to take the air slowly.

"T-there is a reason I try not to sleep as a human." She stuttered, shivering and pulling her head to his chest and clenching her eyes closed. They stayed like this for several hours like this, her in his embrace and him continuing to purr away. Deb did eventually fall back asleep but it wasn't a dreamless rest. The demons of her past were always right around the corner, mocking her but every time a nightmare would begin to manifest and she would thrash, Notch pulled her frail body closer and began his routine of purring all over again. He did this the entire night. She knew then and there that she would never mock his purring again.

When Deb finally woke up, she awoke alone on the bed and briefly jumped up and looked around but eased the second she saw Notch sitting on the floor and leaning on the side of the bed. He was working on some mechanical item but stopped to turn his head and look up at her. He chirped in greeting and she eased back into a sitting position. She fiddle with a lock of her hair under the gaze of the hunter.

"Thanks." She muttered feeling beyond awkward. "You know, about last night." He tilted his head inquiring if she would further elaborate on the issue. She sighed and nodded understanding his gesture.

"I have nightmares at night, from back on my days on my home planet." He again tilted his head to the side but moved so he was now facing her. "When my own kind found out that I couldn't die." She paused looking away and twirling her hair more furiously. "Well, they wanted to know if it really was possible that I could, you know survive through…. Anything." He chirped a sad sounding sound that made her shrug and continue to look away.

"They put me through …. Horrible, monstrous, tortures that." She bit her lip and it was obvious to Notch that she was fighting her hardest not to let the tears slip that was just below her eyes, threatening to come out. "That nobody should ever go through. I couldn't fight, I couldn't change out of fear of what they would do if they saw what I could really do. I was weak and could do nothing. That was the worst time of my life. The worst three years of my life, where I only new pain." She was still looking away when Notch reached out and patted her gently on the shoulder.

She smile weakly but at least it was a smile and turned her head to smile at him. He put his hand on his chest gently before putting it on her chest where her heart was. She cooed a sad laugh before shrugging.

"It's alright, I got my revenge though. I had never killed so many of my own kind in my life but I was in such a rage that I made sure nobody survived when they made the mistake of not locking the cage correctly. I made sure that they suffered." She hissed. He nodded in approval of her revenge and she laughed. "but those damn bastards still haunt me." She gave one of her famous nervous chuckles before slumping her shoulders.

Giving up her depressed mood, Deb stood up pacing around the room for a few minutes before pacing to the bathroom, or what could be called a bathroom but was just cubbyhole that opened up revealing a sort of toilet looking thing Done she walked back out to find Notch still working on, whatever it was he was working on she paced again bored out of her mind. He brought his head up to regard her.

"Can I go wander?" He nodded. "Cool, um and if I don't come back in like a few hours come and find me because I probably got lost." He thrilled and laughed nodding. "Thanks." She walked out of the room but not before grabbing her belt and strapping it on. She walked out into the hallway and walked at an even pace. She entered the mess hall, not feeling hungry but it being the only route she knew continued to walk in. As she entered the room something very large and vaguely humanoid shaped went crashing past her into the wall. She flinched away and looked to see a male hunter on his back and groaning as he layed in obvious pain. She blinked and looked in the direction of where the hunter had been flung from. Three came prancing up to the male, mandibles flared pissed.

"Hey, Three!" She said waving. The great female nodded her head.

"Greeting Guan-Vor'mekla." Without even flinching the female strode to the male who was just attempting to stand. Deb gestured towards the down hunter before turning back to Three.

"So what he do?" She asked watching as the huntress picked the male up by the throat and pulled him up so he was eye level. Three snarled squeezing the humanoids throat.

"Male does not know respect. Teaching him." Deb nodded slowly.

"By throwing him through the wall?" The great female nodded, slamming the still dazed male into the said wall. Deb snorted. "I love this culture more and more!" The huntress laughed before pointing to a table.

"Stuff over there, sit." Deb gave her a slight salute and walked towards the table and sat by the leather strap she was working on next to three human skulls. Deb picked one up and studied it, feeling the heavy weight of it and turning it about. She didn't even notice that the female was done teaching the young male respect and stood behind her.

"Oomans usually scared of own skull." Deb laughed and nodded. Turning it around a few times looking at the white bone.

"Yeah well I'm a strange one. When I was younger I always wanted a human skull." The great huntress tilted her head before blatantly stating.

"Kill an ooman, enough of them." Giggling, Deb gave the female a smile.

"Been there, done that. Never got the chance to take a skull though. I was either running for my life or when I had the chance, I accidently bit his head off when he was still living. Heh, skull did not survive that one." She shrugged as if to say that shit happens. The huntress laughed as she picked up the leather and grabbed one of the skulls attaching it to the leather.

"Does not fit in with other oomans?"

"Not at all." Deb said finding it humorous. "and that was before I was even a four eyed freak." They both exchange laughs and stories as the huntress finished her skull embedded belt. She hooked it on her waist, the tree skulls on hanging on her right him, staring out and mocking any human. Deb, on the other hand thought it was the coolest damn belt she had ever seen.

"Come, " the huntress said, gesturing as she walked out of the room. "much to show you." Not even arguing Deb stood and matched pace with the great female.

**Now where ever is BB3 taking our beloved antagonist? Any suggestions? Oh and more back story on Deb's past. **


	16. and so

**I know this chapter is kind of shorter but I do promise a much longer one like … tomorrow.**

**GreyHuntress: Wouldn't that be the best miscommunication ever? **

**Deb: Man Three, these are awesome skulls. Very impressive!**

**BB3: Like?**

**Deb: Hells yeah!**

**BB3: Good. Now we mate.**

**Deb: WAIT! Wha? I think I miss read the fine print!**

**Poor Deb would get squished! XD**

**Possumpie: YAY somebody still loves me unlike certain ungrateful creations. **

**SouthernVampirePirate: I know the possibilities are endless. **

**Lilena: Aw…. Thanks. That really made my day! It really did. I know how you feel. I get angry when stories update like once a year. If I ever do that I give you permission the break into my house and duck tape my ass to the chair and force me to type. Plus I think writers should be personal with their readers. Without readers and feedback stories mean nothing. Thanks again.**

**secretlysinister15: Glad you like! Yay new reviewer. Whoot! Slightly longer chapter.**

**Lazyninja09: Your wish is my command, now here is another chapter just for you.**

**Now for the chapter ;)**

"Three." Deb said mouth opened wide with shock. The huntress stood to her right.

"You like?" Not taking eye contact off of what was in front of the two women, Deb nodded slowly and dramatically.

"uh…. Yeah!" Three nodded in pride. Before bringing her hand forward and gesturing to everything around them.

"My design. Took me many, many years." Deb finally breaking eye contact whipped her head around to stare at the great huntress with disbelief eminent on her face.

"You… made this?" The huntress nodded and Deb brought her attention to the great expanse of forest around her. It was an entire room larger than any room on the ship but because of the thick foliage and plant life there was no way to get a true feel for the size.

"Make the ship self sustaining. Rid of ship waste. Own ecosystem, air, water, food." She purred running her hand along the bark of a very large, very old tree. "If stuck, will keep occupants alive for indefinite years." Deb gasped.

"Wow." She said not knowing what to say to express her pure aw.

"This is my pup. Not have real child. Improvised." Deb again brought her eyes to look around her. Never in a million years would she ever of expected to see a full self sustaining forest in the middle of a ship.

"This is one hell of a child." She walked feeling the moist warm dirt and the humidity already sticking to her skin. "Three. You are one hell of an amazing woman." Three stood taller and clicked with pride. Deb laughed.

"Male approaching." Three said while looking behind them. Deb and the female both exchange glances and Deb's face lit up with deviant intent. Three getting the hint let out a smile and nodded to the tree. "Have fun." With that Deb shifted and scrabbled up the tree, using all four legs plus her tail to pull her weight up before balancing on a high branch and watched as a familiar figure approached.

Out of a few trees walked Notch, seeing the great huntress he bobbed his head and placed his hand to his chest giving her all the respect she deserved. After the brief greeting Notch inquired where Guan-Vor'mekla was. The female didn't have time to answer because Deb pounced from the tree landing on Notch's chest sending him sprawling backwards in an ungraceful, undignified flap of the arms as he hit the floor with a loud painful sounding thud. Giving him her toothy grin; she whipped her tail playfully and jumped off as Notch attempted to grab her, laughing as he did so.

She rwapped at him several times prancing around him in leaping bounds before rolling to the ground in a mischievous crouch.

"This the male you've been staying with?" Deb nodded her large head, waving her tail side to side like a snake. The great huntress laughed. She walked to Deb's side leaning to her ear. "Prove to him that you are fearsome like Yautja female." With that she stood and started walking away until Deb finally got the double sided meaning. She groaned loudly slapping her hand to her face, grumbling. Three knowing that she just understood the meaning laughed and as she walked out added. "for bed only, not forest."

Groaning louder, Deb fully slapped her hand to her muzzle and rolled all four of her eyes, hearing the huntress cackle louder as she walked away. Notch on the other hand seemed clueless the female exchange and watched Deb's response with a tilt of the head. _Men, _she snorted. _Even in a different species they are clueless. _

Notch began to approach the grumbly Deb but was stopped when she pounced on him, sending him again to hit the ground flat on his back. She changed forms again and perched cross legged on his chest, using one of her hands to pull the strands brown hair out of her face.

"Hi!" She said smiling as she still sat on Notch's chest. He clicked, chirped and grumbled before just standing and letting her fall to the floor. "Yeah, love you too." She said attempting to get up but being stopped as she felt the familiar sensation of being picked up by her ankle and dangled upside down again. She grumbled and trashed in the air for a few good minutes before stopping and giving the one finger salute with both hands.

"You big green…." She was silenced instantly as her body was flung high into the air, arms flapping wildly as she landed on Notch's shoulder and was adjusted so she was draped across his shoulder like a kill. "scaly ba-" He dropped his grip on her back and she had to dig her fingernails into his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he climbed the nearest tree with ease.

Safely sitting comfortably on a tree he pried her off of his neck as she had such a tight grip for a second he was sure she would strangle him. Deb glared at him as he placed her on his stomach. Before she could call him all the insults that she new and more, Notch feeling her displeased air, began his routine of purring to calm her.

"If you think acting like a mutant freak cat is going to calm me…" He began to purr louder. "Then you win this round but next time, I will leave you embedded into a wall like Three would." Notch laughed at the threat and the two eased down and rested in the branches of the elder tree, Deb using his body like a comfortable bed.

The days seemed to fly by like this, in easy bliss. Deb enjoying the company of Notch, Three making jokes at the two, Notch oblivious to the huntress's quick wit and sharp tongue and Deb groaning, setting the female in greater fits of cackles.

Almost every morning, Deb would spar with many of the males, proving herself along the ranks. As Three had so stated, she proved herself to be just like a Yautja female, often sending her sparring partners flying through the air with formidable new scars and like Three had shown her, she roared a ferocious bellow after each win. She was becoming quite the beast that you did not cross. She even fought with Notch once and it was the battle to watch.

Despite his easy going disposition, he was quite the fearsome creature when challenged. He fought with his spear and met every one of Deb's attacks with a swift accurate block and changing it to an attack that would send her tumbling. They went at it for as long as they could but none were able to win, they sat panting from exhaustion and it was decided to be a draw. The next day, Deb went hopelessly against Big Bitch Three and had her ass handed to her on a golden platter. She caught Deb by the throat in mid lunge and threw her across the entire sparring room. Before Deb could even stand, Three was already standing above her. Flinching and expecting the final blow to be quite painful, she was surprised when she felt herself being picked up by the scruff of the neck only to be placed gently on the huntress's shoulder. Fitting comfortably Deb looked to the great female with shock and questions.

"Not male, no need to beat you into wall." Deb laughed her gnarled, snarling laugh at the huntress humor as the female walked out of the room with the large four eyed beast resting comfortable on her shoulders.

Nobody could really understand the two female's companionship but none dared to question them without the fear of being worn as a belt by either of the two females. Deb was starting to get a reputation among the men as being tempered like a female of their own species thanks to the influence of the great female herself. Three even demonstrated the proper form of grasping a male by the throat and slamming him into the nearest wall if he was disrespectful, explaining that it was the 'female way'. Deb, delighted found that she was just able to do this when in her beast form. She never did this to Notch though, even when he did piss her off

Notch and Deb's relationship could be described as strange in the least. They seemed to be always together and seemed to understand each other's gestures even if nobody else did. It was apparent that Notch had a very hard time attempting to speak English and rarely attempted. This, brought on their own development of sign language, both able to communicate very well with hand gestures. The two of them would even get into silent arguments before others, only being able to tell by the swift and faster flashes of the hand movements, both glaring at each other with general pissed off expressions before Deb frustrated, would cross her arms and muttering the word "fucker," for everyone to hear. Notch would laugh at her anger and get a well aimed fist to the stomach which would only end up with Deb hurting her hand on his rock solid muscle. Ending it, Deb would flip him off and they would then burst off into laughter understanding a joke that nobody else could. Their arguments would often end like this, never serious but leaving many different humanoids confused. Their relationship was defiantly odd.

The two often spent most of the time in Three's forest, lounging in the branches of the trees, sharing stories of their past. It was one time as Notch was explaining his hunt with strange five horned beast, which he explained by placing both hands on his head and spreading his fingers out like the horns the beast had, when Deb felt the odd sensation of something smooth brushing against her shoulder. Confused she looked down to see a very familiar creature, stretching off of a branch and resting it's long head on her warm shoulder. It flicked its tongue out, tasting the air. Deb pointed at it.

"That's an emerald green tree boa." She said with complete disbelief. "From earth!" She added looking at Notch with her head tilted to the side, she picked that gesture up from the hunters. He nodded, gesturing to his side and making a motion like a three. She nodded. The snake continued to stretch over and wrap its body around her arm. Hearing a cackle Deb glanced to see Three standing below the tree.

"like my pet." She said. Deb laughed.

"He's yours? I recognize him from our jungles." The great huntress nodded.

"collect species from planets. Ones that live fine together. Form own ecosystem." Deb laughed looking around. Will that woman ever cease to amaze her?

"I haven't seen these guys in." she paused tilting her head to the side contemplating. "about twenty years, maybe more." She smile picking the animal up from the branch, the snake not even caring in the least. He was a heavy snake, old too by the looks of it, his bright almost neon green matching the color of the trees leaves. "and it was at a pet store." She finished laughing.

The great huntress leaped to an adjacent branch of a different tree that was only about a foot away from the other one. She put her hands out for the snake and Deb handed it over. Despite the large size of the snake, around Three's shoulder, it looked small. The green was only enhanced by the great female's mahogany, red skin. It made the female appear all the more exotic.

"Favor the serpent." She said stroking the green skin of the animal. Deb, sitting on the abdomen of Notch, turned so Notch would be able to see and with her hand motions asked if it was usual for the humanoids to keep animals as pets. He answered with his gestures that it was not all that common, but then added the wise crack of except her. She punched him and flipped him the one finger salute.

"Two of you seem close. Has she tried taming you, male." Three asked with a slight smirk evident by her mandibles. Deb rolled her eyes and Notch, finally getting the joke looked at Deb with a bigger smirk on his face, laughing at the joke.

"BB3, you are an evil woman, and Notch, don't get any ideas, you will sleep on the floor." Notch cackled along with the female and then answered with their sign language as to ensure that Three didn't hear. She glowered at Notch, knowing full well that he was enjoying this.

"What male say?" She asked and Deb still glaring at Notch answered the female.

"Something stupid and male-ish." She snarled. The huntress laughed.

"teach respect?" Deb laughed and shook her head.

"Trust me he will get it later." The huntress turned to Notch with an amused expression on her face.

"No mate for you tonight." Both Deb and Notch regarded the huntress, Notch looking calmly at the her while Deb looking shocked.

"Wait, mate? Not what I meant!" The huntress cackled.

"Feathers ruffled easy." Notch watched the female's interaction with a head tilt. Females were strange. Notch had mated several times and sire many a pup during the breeding season. Everyone knew that Deb and Notch were close but nobody knew, even the two of them how exactly close they were.

The two females ended the interaction with laughing and the male shook his head. Many of the days ended like this, with the three of them talking.

One night, as both Deb and Notch slept on the bed, Deb in her animalistic form sprawled out on him, because she didn't want to dream that night. It was obvious that the both of them could not fit side by side on the bed, when Deb was in that form so they had to sleep in a great tangle of limbs. They had slept around six hours that night when the sound of a heavy knock woke the two up. Notch partially sat up as Deb slightly rolled over so she was halfway laid across his legs. The elder walked in regarding the two of them with a humorous smirk.

"Gkaun-yte Guan-Vor'mekla." He said greeting Deb as she nodded still dazed from sleep. He turned to Notch and gave the same greeting saying Notch's true name that in a million years Deb would never be able to say. He nodded giving a few clicks.

From what Deb could pick up from the gestures and clicks she could tell this conversation was in no way formal or in any way about something good. She was right when the elder nodded and Notch roared rather annoyed. Deb watched with ears perked as high as they could go, eyes switching between the two hunters. The elder left and Notch stood with speed that seemed unbelievable to his giant size. He dawned on his armor on record time and Deb sensing the urgency grabbed her belt and put it on and was able despite the fact that she wasn't human.

Looking to Deb and using hand gestures, he communicated to her that they needed to hurry. Nodding she took off in a run with him down the halls. Not sure of what was going on. Panic filled her thoughts as she kept an easy pace with the humanoid. The two of them ran down halls that Deb was sure she had never been through.

Stopping at a hangar looking door, Notch slowed down and put a series of symbols into a large panel. It opened to a narrow hallway into another door that Notch had to put a code into.

What was behind that door was all but amazing to Deb. It was the cockpit to what seemed like another ship. Tapping the hunter on the shoulder with a large talon her turned and she asked with gestures what this was. He answered by saying that this was his own private ship. Shocked she looked around at the ship. He walked to a large chair that stood before a great expanse of controls and a large window that took most of the entire wall of the room she was in. She walked in, barely noticing the white fog that danced around her feet with each step.

She sat by his side as he pressed several commands on the consol watching as the widow lit up into a screen. Deb gawked at the sudden change. Before her video feed was playing and she watched as a black serpentine shape danced before the screen in what appeared to be a forest location. The creature had no eyes to speak of but a long ridged head and silver metallic teeth that glinted in the little light. She watched as this creature ran and pounced at whatever was filming the occurrence. The camera man fell back as the creature landed on his chest tearing at the flesh. Deb watched as the lips quivered for a second before opening up to show a second mouth that shot out into the camera and pulled back with neon green blood. She gasped, it was a hunter filming this. The footage faded out.

**Now for the plot to actually pick up! Trust me, it will get very interesting from her in out. I promise you this. Also part of this chapter is to show you how intelligent BB3 really is. Hence how she is one of the few Yautja, except the elder that can actually hold a conversation in English on that ship. Spiffy.**

**Oh yeah translation time! Gkaun-yte is a greeting. Guan-Vor'mekla means night stalker and is Deb's name. **

**I really want to know what you think of this chapter. So please do tell. :D**


	17. to hunt

**I think I really like this chapter….. Lots of actiony goodness and stuff.**

**GreyHuntress: I could never understand how humans were instantly accepted in some stories… Granted if Deb was just human she would have her ass handed to her but because she isn't… she can kick some male's asses. :D**

**Possumpie: Happy face is happy. Thanks. And of course I worship you because you read mah story. **

**SouthernVampirePirate: Thanks …. Makes me feels happy. Now what will ever happen with those nasty tempered aliens. The horror! **

**Lilena: I never believed in people (or in this case creatures) falling in love instantly. Granted they do have very kick ass abs and muscles that will make any body builder jealous… hahah. I think characters need time to truly understand each other.**

… **oh hello black widow who is currently sitting on my sticky notes….. yes you spider…. Get the hell off my sticky notes…. I need those for writing random useless junk. The nerve of some spiders …. Well whatever, I guess you can sit there while I type but the second I'm done I'm tossing your ass outside! **

** I swear that's the third spider on my desk this in the last two days. I like spiders but this is getting ridicules… I'm running out of places to put them outside….. **

**Now for the chapter ;)**

A man stood with the rifle at the ready, side stepping the foliage as he walked around looking for any movement. The forest was quiet, the kind of quiet that just screamed that something was wrong. The man's son who had just turned the age of seventeen walked beside his father and ran his hand through his scruffy hay colored hair before crouching down. The father turned his head to his son, who was wearing a bullet proof vest just like him.

"It's quiet." The son whispered looking around.

"More sign that those black demons are around." The father answered turning around to regard the forest. His son shifted his own rifle in his hand, checking to make sure it was armed with armor piercing rounds. Sure that he had as much protection as possible he walked forward but stopped and ducked behind a tree. His father feeling his son's sudden tension ran to his side and looked into the boy's face. He had gone pale as he glared straight. Pulling up his scope, he looked around but gasped as his sights came upon something crouching in the trees.

"What the fuck is that." The son mouthed as his father regarded him with the same fear. Perched on a tree branch was a large scaled creature adorned in silver armor. He studied the forest turning his head slowly, watching. It was large and muscled with strange black tentacle like appendages that seemed similar to hair in an odd way.

He was a distance away from them but they still ducked behind the trees as he turned slowly to their direction. They gasped as their vision flashed upon a cold emotionless metal mask that was marked with four lengthy notches. The creature turned again to the same area he was watching earlier. The two hunters stood and watched it, attempting in vain to steady their fear. Suddenly with slick graceful movements a black beast slid onto the same branch and stepped grasping the branch with very humanness hands using it's long tail to retain its balance. The humanoid creature greeted the black feline, reptilian beast with low rolling clicks.

The beast pulled its lips back in a snarl giving a low rumbling snarl that even from the said distance the hunters could hear. Unconsciously the humanoid brought his hand up and began to gently scratch the muzzle of the beast watching as it leaned in half closing its four eyes in pleasure. The beast ears, which were long and slender almost in a way resembling that of a hare's or perhaps a mule slid up obviously hearing something in the distance. The creature opened its fearsome maw displaying its arrange of sharp dagger looking fangs as it let out a low hiss. As if understanding the creatures hiss, the humanoid gestured a movement with his hand and the beast in a fluid graceful movement leapt off of the branch, landing on the ground without a single audible sound took off in a run farther out of the two hunter's field of vision.

The two hunters turn to each to each other as they ducked behind a fallen tree. The son shook his head and put his hand to his face.

"What the hell are we going to do!" He hiss out in a whisper. The father shrugged not entirely sure himself. The two of them stood again to spy on the left over humanoid but both gasped when they saw the branch was now empty. They looked around desperately around any possible spots where he could hide.

"Where the fuck it go!" The father whispered, fear eminent on his face. Before the son could answer the two of them were stopped when a low dark snarl rumble from behind the two. They froze in a cold sweat, heart racing. They turned to see four large green eyes watching them only inches away. The beast pulled its mouth open displaying rows upon rows of fangs as it took a step forward. The hunter watched as around the beast's neck bones of fangs and claws dangled along with several strands of some sort of necklace decorated with the skulls of small creature that he has never seen. It sniffed the air with not nostrils but one large hole like cavity that opened just above its fangs.

As fast as he could the father pulled out his rifle only to be answered by the creature's furious roar as it slammed its hand on the barrel of the gun sending it flying out of his hands. He was briefly aware of when the creature lunge, expecting to feel those very sharp fangs dig deep into his flesh but was surprised when he felt his body being slammed against the trunk of a tree. He gasped feeling the pressure of the black beast massive hand pinning his neck, just applying enough pressure to pin him to the bark but not causing any harm. He opened his eyes slowly to see the four eyes studying him. The beast obviously noticing that he was now watching it, gave what would be best described as a grin, lips pulling back to show each and every sharp tooth. The father whimpered despite himself and wished with all of his might that his son had gotten away.

He had not thought, beside the beast was the humanoid he had seen earlier holding his thrashing son by the throat. The humanoid oddly wasn't choking the boy, just dangling him in the most humiliating way. The son cursed the creature calling him every colorful word and insult. Obviously done with the insults, the humanoid squeezed the son's throat causing him to gurgle and stop with the language. The father cursed begging them to leave his son alone.

The beast that was holding the father to the tree brought her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The father obeyed not wanting to anger the fearsome beast. Removing its hand it moved its hand down to the hilt of a blade that the father had not noticed before. With ease the creature pulled it up and pressed it to the man's throat. The beast released its grip on the father's throat letting him stand on his own but still with the large blade press to his jugular.

Before him the creature began to change, almost pulling into itself as it charcoal smoking skin faded away. Shocked he watched as the creature was no longer a creature but a woman. She still had those deathly lethal looking green eyes and the vicious smirk that outline her face. She wore a strange looking black material that covered just her top and lower she was covered with a sort of loin cloth. The bottoms of each part of the out fit were lined with fang and claws from some very large beast. The necklaces that fit so tightly on the black beast still hung around her neck but were loose and free fitting ending just at the cleavage of her breasts. She looked very feral and in a way almost like the ad for some men's club.

The woman snarled slightly moving her head closer, her dark bark colored hair swinging in its unkempt mane, curling just by the slightest at the ends. She pushed the blade closer to his throat. He attempted to pull back but was stopped by the tree behind him. The woman gave a slight chuckle.

"I need information." She started surprising the man as she spoke English. "and by the looks of it you know what I'm after." She gave the man a quick once over with her predatory eyes before looking back to his face. "Last time I was checked hunters don't need bullet proof armor and heavy guns." She said. The son began to struggle again.

"Don't tell that bitch anything, she kill us anyway." He screeched but was swiftly checked by the great humanoid as he tightened his grip and brought the boy to his face and roared. Even through the mask it sounded like a large lion. The boy shut up.

"Tell me what it is that you are hunting is." She asked choosing to ignore the man's son. The father snarled and glared at the woman.

"Why would I want to tell you, alien." He hissed behind clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes and pushed the blade closer cutting flesh.

"Now here's your misconception." She purred. "One, I was born here, well not here more west actually. I'm a desert child. So technically I'm not an alien and two, if you tell me what I want I won't kill you or your pup. On my honor." The humanoid clicked at her and she turn to face him. Both the son and the father watched as he gestured with on handed motions. She answered with the different gestures. He nodded but then began a whole new hand motions. The father and son exchange glances as the motions became faster and the woman glared at the humanoid. She shook her head turning back to the father while simultaneously flipping the bird to the creature. It was apparent that the two creatures just had an argument in front of them. The humanoid answered the middle finger by laughing.

"How'd we know if you're not the ones to release those things into the forest?" He interrupted not willing to watch these things go through an almost human seeming squabble.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The woman said smiling. "Are they big, black, with acid for blood and a general nasty temperament?" The hunter gave a suspicious nod. The woman laughed. "Oh no, that wasn't us. I can tell you who did it though if you promise to give me more information." The father nodded again and the woman pulled the blade away and holstered it. The humanoid dropped the son as well, letting him fall to the ground painfully.

"Alright." He said with an even tone as he straightened up. "Tell me who to blame." The woman smirked.

"You can thank a certain Mr. Weyland for his pets escaping." Seeing that the man had more questions she interrupted before he could get a word in edge wise.

"I answered, now tell me, how many have you killed or how many have been killed." The man smirked with pride and the woman with strained from rolling her eyes.

"Two. One each." He said pointing to his son. She looked to the son seeing that around his neck he had two silver fangs hanging as a necklace. She laughed before turning to the humanoid.

"Hey, Notch. Look." She said and the hunter did looking at the fangs. "Taking trophies. Our two cultures are way too similar." He looked at the necklace, the boy jerking back at the humanoids advance. Notch silently laughed before standing. The two hunters inched closer together as the woman and the humanoid that she called Notch spoke, the woman speaking in English, the humanoid with hand gestures.

"Two down, that leaves four more to kill if Big Bitch Three didn't beat us to them already." The humanoid nodded giving a humorous chuckle. Then answered with hand motions. Noticing the two creatures being distracted, the father and the son began to slip away.

Deb watched as they ran away and shrugged.

"Bye!" She yelled and watched them flinch running faster. Turning back to Notch she laughed. "Those two couldn't run faster even if their asses were on fire." Notch rolled his head. He had wanted to kill them but Deb said it would be pointless, plus she had given them her word. He growled and gave her a gentle slap on the back of the head, Deb in returned punched him in the side.

"Ah, son of a… you and your god damn muscles of steel!" She hissed as she held her hand. He patted her on the head and she glowered at him, before rolling her eyes and patting his abdomen. Notch gave his rolling clicks and a chirp, Deb looked at him.

"So this is the part where we split up, me into town to see if I can get any info and to see if any are hiding and you to go and wander around the forest aimlessly until you find them?" The humanoid nodded. She clapped her hands together, before turning to the direction of where the two hunters. "Alrighty then. Catch up with you when I find something." Both Deb and Notch took off in separate directions. Deb shifting as she ran, jumping to the tree branches grasping with all four legs and jumping branch to branch, using her long tail to maintain her balance. She looked to the direction of the small forest dwelling city and sighed.

**Now what happened during the period of the ship flight ….. how did BB3 manage to join the two…. And how did Deb get her nifty set of bones and new clothing? It will all be made clear during the next chapter. **

**Three: Like stupid male could keep me out.**

**Me: Well I very much doubt anything could keep you out…..**

**Deb: My outfit makes me look like an ad for a gentle mans club?**

**Me: Yautja clothing… very revealing…. You look like you're wearing a strange bikini with bones and skulls, what the hell do you think?**

**Deb: (flipping me the bird.) **

**Me: Is that your favorite thing to do?**

**Deb: currently…. It's the best way to tell an alien what you think of him. And yes it is my favorite thing.**

** Now to rehome a certain spider….**


	18. in a pub

**Wow…. Updated later than wanted to sorry…. Kinda crappy day. I got bitten by my largest snake today. First time the bugger bit me. Wasn't as bad as I would have thought plus he didn't really mean the bite. Apparently the snake has the worst bit out of all non-venomous because he has serrated fangs that he uses to kill prey upon bite without constricting. I'm just glad he didn't fully bite me…. If he did I would have a large chunk of flesh missing from my hand. Yay! Good times. **

**GreyHuntress: I knew that bloody rat was slacking… yes you widget who is eating a pumpkin seed and ignoring me…. Rats what can you say?**

**Possumpie: hahah…. Then they would indeed be stolen muscles.. Teehee. You made me laugh.**

**Lilena: Right that kids gonna grow up watching people as they sleep…. Freaky serial killer wannabe!**

**Southernvampirepirate: Well here is some ship parts I hope they please! She is becoming more like Three though… God the huntress is teaching her well.**

**Now for the chapter ;)**

Deb pulled open a large wooden door and walked in, dreading the fact of eventual human contact. She had been away from her semi own kind for such a long time now that they seemed foreign. Granted that she had only been traveling for with hunters for, what she had estimated being a span of three or four months, their culture and ways had already become second nature. As Three had so well taught her, 'when angered go for the nearest male and slam him into the wall.' Simple rules to follow but effective none the less. She also feared the fact that when she was on earth she had hid far away from any civilization or had been trapped in a glass cell poked and prodded at by scientists. Not exactly the best way to teach one manors. She was scared of culture shock.

She gave a half nervous smile as the people turned and regarded her with curiosity. She could only imagine what they were thinking. She was a woman who looked as if she had walked out of some caveman film. She glanced around quickly noticing that this small pub had retained a lot of features from her time. It was a small rustic bar that kept the whole cabin look. This didn't surprise Deb in the least; small towns tend to keep to their old ways the longest.

As Deb walked the floorboards squeaked slightly and she could feel the people staring her down. Some of the people's eyes flicked down to the large blade on her right side. A man stood and walked to her side, attempting to intimidate her with the fact that he was slightly taller than her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking. In return Deb brought her cold green eyes to meet his glare. She gave a feral snarl.

"What?" the man mocked. "Just get out from a cave? Need to be taught how to be civilized." She could smell the alcohol on his breath and could hear the slight slur in his tone. She kicked her foot out, hitting the heavy man right behind the soft knees, sending him buckling down so he kneeled before her. She wrapped her fingers around his throat with her left hand and slammed his head hard against the nearest wall.

"Back off or I will kill you." She hissed into his ear. None moved to assist the man. They just watched with mild curiosity. She released her grip and let the man run away. Nobody else dared to question her. She walked to the bar, found an empty stool away from everyone else and sat down listening to the sound of the many bones clicking together like a macabre wind chime.

"You ain't from around her, are you, Darlin'?" The bartender, a man of about sixty, asked as he walked. She laughed and shook her head. He nodded solemnly. "You got that feral look about you. The kind from someone who hasn't been around civilization for a long time." Again she nodded giving him a smile.

"Couldn't tell from the bones could you? It's been a while, sorry if I don't know how to act." She snidely remarked. The bartender laughed and leaned in.

"and you ain't even the strangest thing to come around these parts, either, you know."

"Yeah?" She asked. Looking him in the eyes. "What could be weirder than me?" She asked picking up a skull and letting it fall back to place. He shrugged.

"Things of nightmares, that's what. Now what can I get you miss?" She shrugged, still feeling eyes burning into her back.

"Got anything non-alcoholic?" The man laughed giving a slight shake of the head.

"You come to a pub for something non-alcoholic?" Deb gave him a lopsided smile.

"Not hear for the drinks. Just to listen for something interesting." He nodded, giving her a half hearted shrug.

"Yeah, we got ginger ale, if that's your taste." Deb smile inwardly, surprised that they still made the drink. She nodded and he turned to get it. Placing the glass on the wooden bar table, she smiled at him and he left her to deal with other customers. Deb sighed, pulling the glass to her lips and sipping the sweet drink. It had been a while since she had a moment to think. She let the memories of how she had ended up back on Earth flood back.

She stood leaning on the chair in her human form watching as Notch messed with the consoles. He was preparing to the ship to detach from the mother ship when the hatch opened again. They both turned to regard who had entered only to be met by the hulking form of Three. She stood as the hatch closed behind her adorned in all of her armor and weapons with the familiar snake wrapped around her neck. Deb regarded her with a gasp. If ever she looked more dangerous than she did now, Deb wouldn't believe it. Her armor was pitch black and contrasted highly against her red skin. Her mask, which was black like the armor looked as if it had fangs of its own embedded deep into the metal. The eye covers were slanted and feline in a sense. She made Notch look like a kitten compared to her.

"Coming with, male." She said in English for the benefit of Deb being able to understand. Notch seemed to take this into consideration, tilting his head to the side. Deb was afraid he would say no and Three would walk over and snap his neck. Instead and to Deb's relief he nodded. The female gave a delighted chirp and walked to the side of them.

"Hey Three," She began before bringing her hand up to the bright green snake that was lazily wrapped around her throat. "What's with the snake?" The great huntress laughed.

"Enjoys hunt." Deb nodded slowly turning back to Notch who had returned to fiddling with the controls. Deb watched as Three leaned in watching, Notch didn't seem to notice. The great huntress stood and regarded Deb, before turning back to Notch.

"Kainde Amedha strong. Teach Guan-Vor'mekla to hunt. Never hunted anything like Kainde Amedha." Notch turned and they regarded Deb, thinking, she took a step back knowing exactly that this wasn't going to end well.

Both Notch and Three sat in a tree like plant that looked to be made out of twisted glass. Deb on the other hand looked out onto the vast read dirt and what was before her. She cursed before turning to Three with a look of disbelief.

"Three! You can't be serious!" She yelled but the huntress, who looked quite comfortable, laughed. Even Notch seemed to be enjoying watching Deb's suffering.

"M-di H'chak." The great female replied coldly which, as Deb had been told meant no fear or show no fear. She groaned audibly.

"But it's spiky!" She whined turning to look at the creature in question. It stood about ten feet tall with a build similar to a bull dogs. The creature, all ten feet and probably eight hundred pounds of it walked on four legs with small beady, insect appearing black eyes that line its head down along its wrinkled neck. It slammed its paw on the ground peeling its mouth opened that opened along a seam that stopped just below the beast shoulders. Its neck opened along with its jaw all aligned with razor sharp teeth that criss-crossed over each other.

Deb turned back to Three. "Does this creature have a name per say?" She asked giving in to the fact that she wasn't going to get out of this. The great huntress replied with a series of clicks and growls. Deb shrugged. "and what does that translate to roughly?" Three shrugged.

"Beast of a thousand fangs and claws." Deb nodded with a sarcastic solemn smile.

"Ah," She replied with no emotions. "Well named." The creature roared again and Deb giving in jumped and shifted landing on all fours giving the beast her own fearsome bellow. That seemed to only piss the beast off as it charged at her. Despite the large build of the beast it was extremely agile and fast. Deb had only seconds to jump and roll to the side, feeling the dirt being kicked into a cloud of red dust. Landing on her feet, she ran pushing all of her muscles to move circling behind the beast. She cursed, its entire back was guarded by claw looking spines. It was practically a giant porcupine on steroids. She hissed at the beast as she dodged its hind kick. Using her claws she raked a large gouge out of its flesh on the hind inner leg.

The beast screeched and swiveled around and Deb had no time to react. She was first aware of the pain on her right arm as the creatures fangs crushed and pierced whatever flesh and bone before she felt her entire being wrenched up and flung into the air dislocating her shoulder as she felt the beast's mouth let go. She flipped high above the beast flapping with her still good appendages as the red ground came speeding to meet her like a closed fist. She yelped feeling the ground meet her reluctant body, aware of several bones snapping.

Whimpering, she laid panting away in heavy pained breaths. She could hear the beast slow approach and forced her weary head up, all eyes burned upon the hulking figure that stomped slowly up. Pulling her reluctant body up with whatever appendages that were left unbroken, she stood wavering, blood pouring from ever and any opening on her body. Opening her maw to reveal all of her fangs, but only to let out another steady flow of blood to poor out from between her fangs. She limped, half dragging her right limb against the dirt as it was completely mauled and torn to shreds. The beast charged the last distance rearing its stubby head up to bite but as it launched it head forward Deb hit the ground and rolled letting the beast get a mouthful of dirt and rocks. Using her only good leg left she shot it straight above her under the soft tissue under the throat, feeling as her hand went deep into the flesh. The beast roared and attempted to pull up but Deb was slightly faster shooting her head forward and grasping onto what she had just cut into, pulling her weight up with the hand that was embedded deep into the beast throat. She tore and ripped with her fangs, severing important arteries and tendons, basically slitting the beast throat with her fangs.

The creature with one painfully quiet bellow tumbled and fell to the ground, shaking the ground as it fell. Deb stood and changed back to being her human self. She was both soaked in her blood and the beast and her right arm still dangle painfully out of the socket, most of the flesh torn away leaving bone and muscle exposed. She limped to the beast, whom was slowly bleeding out. It heaved breaths heavily and Deb felt a pang of pity at the sight. She walked to its head and placed her hand on the side, patting gently.

"Thank you, and may you rest with whatever god or being created you and if there is no god, let there at least be peace." She said before pulling out her blade and ramming it deep into the skull of the beast. Its eyes closed and its leaden breaths ceased. She pulled the blade out with force getting sprayed with a new wave of blood. She still stood as the two hunters approached her. She turned to greet both of them but was stopped as her shoulder relocated itself with a loud snap.

Deb spat and hissed every curse word and insult that she knew before sinking to the ground and sitting cross legged. The great huntress and Notch walked over to inspect her kill. Notch walked back to Deb and crouched before her. She watched him as he brought his hand to his chest and pounded it. She gave a half smirk but shrugged.

"I don't take joy out of ending something's life. I don't take joy out of hunting. I hunt only to survive. We may be very similar and I may not like the ideals of my kind but I still want to hold onto some of my humanity." She brought her eyes down for a second. "Even though I have lost it many years ago." Notch nodded, but Deb didn't understand why he was agreeing with her. "Not my humanity." She corrected. "but my animal instincts. Don't forget I have been in these creatures positions. I have been hunted by both your kind and mine." He patted her shoulder and stood, she stood along with him and Three walked up.

"Well, spoken Guan-Vor'mekla. You are not Yautja. Never forget, become like us, yes. But never forget who you are." Deb nodded giving the huntress an understanding smile. "Come, take trophy." She said.

Bringing the glass again to her lips she smiled as she slowly thumbed one of the many fangs that dangled around her body. Who knew creatures of a different species and planet could be so understanding. She smile letting another memory flash before her.

"Do not understand why you do not take male. Good male, strong, not too stupid." Deb answered, choking from the sudden statement. She looked at the great huntress with her cheeks bright red.

"As far as I know, Notch thinks of me as a prized hound and we are a different species! What makes you think it will work!" Three laughed at the woman's embarrassment.

"Not prized pet. Has happened before. Outcast Yautja often take mate of different species. Different kind of mate. Life mate." Deb cocked her head to the side in disbelief.

"Really! Humans?" The huntress nodded.

"Yes, oomans and others. Outcast want nothing to do with Yautja." Deb sighed.

"But that is an outcasts! It would probably be disgraceful for him." She pouted.

"You have made name for self. Feared and honored. If male feared disgraced, would not let you sleep in same bed." In response to the great females words she turned a brighter shade of red.

"You mean all this time he," The female nodded. She huffed. "That perve, all along! I thought he was just being nice and letting me sleep in his bed." Three shook her head.

"If that, male sleep elsewhere, let you have bed." He mind flashed back to the nights where she slept curled in his arms with him purring.

"And what about the purring." The great female shrugged.

"Way to appease, court, and show happy emotions towards female."

"That bastard." She said huffing and crossing her arms. The huntress gave a cackle looking to Deb. Deb stood and stretched. Thinking of Notch who was now sleeping in the bed they had been sharing even in the ship. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm feeling drained." Three gave another laugh.

"You join male?" She asked, wondering what the she would do now that she knew. Deb gave a devious smirk with a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"Like I would miss this chance with that piece of muscle." She joked. The huntress joined her in a chuckle.

"like Yautja female, now can have any male." Three said but Deb laughed walking off but answered anyway.

"Nope, Notch is mine. I don't want any other male."

Deb felt the beginning of another blush come as she finished the drink. She placed the glass on the table still reminiscing about the flight here. Her and Notch still continued to share sleeping chambers even though she had given no hint that she knew what it meant. She ran her finger on the rim of the glace feeling the smooth glass.

"Ms. Deborah Evens." A voice from behind her spoke, snapping her out of her daydreaming. "It's been so many years and here I thought you had actually died on that planet that you escaped to." Deb clenched the table digging her fingernails into the wood, leaving gouges. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up and she had to fight back the anger that threatened to change her before all of these people. Holding back all of the inner rage that clouded her vision she forced a wicked smile and turned to greet who the voice belonged to.

**Hmmm… who ever could that diabolical voice belong to? Anyone care to guess? Notch and Deb seem to becoming closer. ….Yay! See you next chapter!**


	19. to meet your end

**Wooot! Another chapter and in good time I thinks. Yay! Lots of people have been favoriting my story and that is just awesome! Thanks. **

**GreyHuntress: The snake is called a red racer and he is a moody bastard lately but I loves him. Yes just because she excepts the Yautja ways, doesn't mean she likes all of them. I'm still trying to keep her as her own person.**

**Possumpie: I know…. Yay for Notch and Deb! **

**Lilena: Right Women are just plain evil like that! ;p**

**Southernvampirepirate: Yay I gotz a coooookie!**

**Teddy-wabbitz: Hello again, glad to see you like!**

**QuickStar: Glad to have your review even if it is to be the last but feel free to review anyway. :D Ha.**

**Now for the chapter ;)**

"If it isn't the great cock sucker himself, Mr. Weyland." She said turning to meet a very important looking man who was accompanied by three heavily armed guards. The man gave a low chuckle, while giving a slight shake of the head.

"After all these years of you hiding without anyone being able to find you and here you appear, right where I happen to be." Deb took a breath easing the anger that flared like a raging fire before giving the man a snarling smile. She stood and Weyland finally saw what she was dress in. Besides himself, he gave a gasp. She put her hand on her hip, slightly resting on the smooth leather of the belt.

"Not hiding anymore. Called diplomatic immunity, bitch. How do you think I got off that planet? Magic and unicorns?" She laughed but it sounded more like a grated snarl. The man gave a wicked smile.

"What, are you some prized pet of theirs?" Deb rolled her eyes turning her waist so he could see marks embedded deep within the leather and her prized blade.

"What do you think?" The man before her saw the lettering and you could tell by the look in his eyes and the way his mouth was slightly opened.

"Guan-Vor'mekla." He said and Deb was in turn the one who was surprised. He could read and speak the Yautja language like nothing. "Night stalker. It seems you have made an impression. You even have the elder's mark on the sheath and hilt of your blade but tell me Deborah, what makes you off limits?" Deb couldn't help herself but through her head back with a loud cackling laugh.

"They told me about the time when you caught a Yautja hunter and in return they destroyed a lot of your facilities. You promised not to do anymore research on them and they let you live because you were such an important figure here on earth." The man scowled. "I'm now considered a female warrior. That makes me one of them." His scowl deepened. She was enjoying this.

"So what does that mean with you here?" She smile walking back to the stool and sitting.

"Same reason you're here. You let your little pets escape." A few people in the bar gasped and glared at the man. He paid no attention. "Now we're cleaning up your little mess before it gets out of hand." He smile, studying the look of pure unfiltered hatred that was hidden deep within her eyes. Weyland decided to change the subject.

"You hate me don't you?" He said edging her on and she answered standing. The tree guards raised their guns and she answered with a wicked, almost pleased smile that could be better described as a wolfs grin. Deb looked all of the guards in the eyes. She brought her attention to the man that had caused all of this.

"Oh, I despise the very existence of your presence. I hate the very fact that ever breath you take isn't in agony." She took a step and a guard took a step forward aiming his weapon at her face. She looked at his pure white armor and laughed in his face.

"Why don't you just try and kill me then? You have the chance. I know these guns won't do much to stop you." As he looked into Deborah Evens' face, he saw a two things happen; first her eyes pulled back as if remembering something for a brief second before turning her attention back and giving a small weak laugh, and two all the hatred that was well hidden faded. Her posture eased and she seemed relax with a hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

"You are a pretentious man, Mr. Weyland. The only thing that keeps me from killing you is something a very close friend told me. For that I will let you live."

"And what would convince you to be so merciful?" He asked and Deb thought about how Three and Notch had explained it. She smiled.

"That you are stupid male and though even through the evils that you have committed it has been done better to the rest. Sacrifice one, save one million." Deb tried her best to mimic Three's 'stupid male' part, fighting back a laugh that threatened to escape. "What you did to me was monstrous. I don't want you to ever forget that. I will not kill you. You still have much to give to the human race and as much as I despise you I cannot take that away from people that deserve a better chance." She turned away, towards the door in an attempts to leave but was stopped by the sound of a very familiar very, very furious roar that echoed throughout the forest and into the cabin. She smiled, Notch had just dispatched one of the Kainde Amedha. "That's my cue." She said heading to the door. As she pulled it open, she was again stopped.

"Deborah." She turned half of her body to face the man that had caused and still caused her agony.

"If you travel with beast for long enough you will lose your humanity." Deb blinked and let a serine smile spread upon her face. She shrugged.

"I am a beast." With that last sentence dancing in the air, Deb turned pushing the door and taking off in a run, shifting slowly, not caring who saw her.

"Beautiful." Weyland said under his breath as he saw the sleek black figure disappear into the cover of the tick leafy foliage.

"Will we be going after her, sir?" One of the guards asked but Weyland just shook his head and turned.

Deb ran, as fast as she could force her very muscles to comply. Upon instinct her body whipped around each tree with such grace that it was almost like a fluid dance. She felt the moist dirt on palms of her hands and feet as they slapped the ground pushing her body to move all the faster. It felt good to run, working out all the tension and feelings that were caused by what had just happened. In a deeper part of her mind she knew that, that had to have happened. She was practically starting a new life. The demons of her past needed to be dragged out into the sun and burned into nothing. She gave an audible sigh, rolling her muscles as she ran. Deb felt good, despite everything, she felt like a new woman.

As Deb ran, she was aware of the other slick black beast that had appeared to her left that was easily matching her fast pace. She turned her head slightly regarding it with all four of her bright green eyes. It turned its elongated head to regard her in much of the same, seeing her and not seeing her in the same way. She brought her attention back to where she was running and continued to run despite the new company joining her. For whatever reason, the beast didn't attack but ran to her side matching her moves as she leaped and bound throughout the forest.

It was like this for a while, her running, the beast matching stride without complaint until Deb could not run anymore. She stopped, panting heavy breaths, gasping for air. The Kainde Amedha on the other hand didn't even seem out of breath. It watched her with its eyeless face body coiled to strike tail swishing side to side. It jumped and perched its elegant body on a branch, still studying Deb as she caught her breath. Granted it was stupid to waste all of her energy but she needed to run everything away. She brought her head up to look at the beast, its black shell shining in the light, lip quivering by the slightest as a fine clear liquid dripped down. Deb crouched and lunged aimed to grapple with the beast but to her surprise the creature jumped back slashing its tail at her but missing. She laughed as she landed on the branch, perching with all of her limbs only to be surprised as the branch gave way and she came crashing to the ground. As she fell she realized that the creature had not aimed for her but the branch to weaken it so that as she landed it would give. She cursed.

The Kainde Amedha was fast and upon her in seconds, using its talons to rip and tear at her flesh. Notch had warned her that these creatures could be just very intelligent and tactful. She rolled and kicked off, holding back her own talons to avoid the risk of the acidic blood. The beast gave a hiss and jumped to the nearest tree, lashing out with its spear head tail and impaling her in the ribs. Shooting her hand out, she grasped the tail and pulled, the creature released its grip on the tree and met her in a grapple. They rolled, both attempting to gain an edge on the other. It pinned her seemingly easily and brought its head so it was inches away. Deb watched in horror as she saw the black lips pull away like a curtain in a theater, revealing sharp, metallic fangs that shined in the little light. With all her might she struggle, fighting the beast's superior grip, watching with wide eyes as its mouth opened revealing the second mouth. With her left hand she reached with for her blade but found the creatures grip to be too strong gave in.

Deb barely saw the flash of movement that killed her. The creature's second mouth came down and pierced right into her skull. Everything faded to black and Deb, didn't even have a second to feel any pain. The Kainde Amadha roared in victory, a screeched that echoed throughout the area.

**Wouldn't this be like the worst ending in the world? Imagine the amount of sharp implements would come flying out of nowhere if I said this was the ending. No… this is not the end, don't think I am anywhere near the end really. Remember guys … she can't die. I wanted to keep the Kainde Amadha / aliens true to their amazing strength and intelligence. I don't believe in them dying easily… at all and I don't believe in them being stupid animals. Anywho….. see you next chapter. **


	20. Humans, what can you say?

**Hi!**

**GreyHuntress: She certainly would have a Notch on her belt… ;p**

**Possumpie: No Weyland doesn't know … that's why he was all like "beautiful" He can't do anything because she is technically Yautja. **

**Lilena: Everyone needs a new start in their life.**

The Kainde Amedha started to walk away, leaving the body of his kill. It was about to jump to the nearest tree branch when a shift in the air made it stop. It heard something thump against a tree trunk and the black beast turned to regard what was so plainly and foolishly being noisy. It cocked its head to the side.

Deb stood, leaning her weight on a tree trunk on wobbly, unsteady legs. Blood ran out from between her eyes and she felt like she had the worst migraine in the world. With her blurry vision she saw the creature turn, its head cocked to the side in the universal confused pose. She clenched all four of her eyelids close to clear her vision but upon opening them saw that the beast had closed the distance and was inches away, watching her. She tried to stand without the aid of the tree but to no avail, she hadn't healed all of the way.

The beast whipped its tail around in a smooth arch and slid the sharp barbed tail across his undying foes throat. Deb eyes widened as the blood poured out of her throat and her body slumped to the floor. The Kainde Amedha stood and waited and watched as the muscle slowly began to strand itself together. Her eyes fluttered open and once again he struck his tail out, this time piercing through the heart, causing her eyes to close again. This was by far, very interesting. He leaned in as close as he both felt and heard the heart as it began to beat once again. It waited for the beast to open her eyes but they didn't. The Kainde Amedha poised its tail to strike again but was stopped when a hand shot out from under it and grabbed the beast around the throat.

Deb as pissed off as could be, slammed the beast head into the nearest tree before tossing it away from her. She stood and hissed which translated to _WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT! _The creature screeched at her as it crouched. When the beast lunged out of anger, she ducked to the side and dodged away. Apparently it didn't like having its head bashed into a three and thrown and she didn't like being killed, repeatedly. She waited until the beast lunged again before running under it and with all of her strength, head butting it and sending it rolling. It was apparent that the Kainde Amedha were by far easier to defeat when angered.

As the beast hit the ground, Deb was already upon it, blade drawn. In a last ditch effort, the beast shot its spear head tail out, impaling Deb in her abdomen. Using the force of her lunge she pushed harder, using her weight to slide down the tail as she stabbed her blade down, piercing the beast hard skull and cutting deep into the brain. That had hurt a lot but it had succeeded in killing the beast. Using her right hand she grasped the tail and ripped it out of her body. Suppressing a hiss of pain, she stepped back to ensure the beast was in fact dead. Slamming her foot against the soft ground she bellowed a victorious roar that was heard throughout the forest.

Beyond satisfied, she walked to the beast, swishing her tail with pride. She pulled her blade out with force, feeling the resistance. She watched the green blood as it dripped of the blade and land on a medium sized rock and sizzle away. Deb watched with her jaw open as the Kainde Amedha's blood ate away the rock. They really weren't joking about the acidic blood. In fear she brought her eyes to her blade but the blood did no damage at all. She cocked her head to the side and wondered how that was. Shrugging it off, she pulled her blade along the dirt to wipe away the deadly blood.

Free of all the acidic green blood, she sheathed her blade and walked to the head of the once fearsome beast. She bowed her head, giving it a sign of respect for its intelligence and outright strength. Done, Deb walked reached out and jarred open the mouth as she began to remove her trophies that she would wear around her neck. Using her talons, she wedged it to the side of a metallic fang and began to pry it loose until it fell into her grip. She did this with every tooth until there were none left to collect.

Deb walked along a small deer trail almost prancing. If she could purr she would be at it like a fat spoiled cat. She sniffed the air and raised her ears so they were in an upright position. She listened for Notch but found no sign and when she sniffed she only caught the scents of deer, humans, and the odd fox. Disappointed, she trotted forward but to her sudden surprise felt something run into her. Turning her head to regard what had just ran into her, she was shocked as a bullet of some sort when whizzing past her head, narrowly missing her ear.

Deb turn snarling as loud as possible as she turned, not only had she been stabbed repeatedly by some alien species and not to mention killed a few times, now she was getting shot at. Great fun. Before her, as she turned, a, what could be considered large, buff human male stood aiming some sort of futuristic looking gun that Deb had never seen. It look like it came out of a science fiction film. She slicked her ears back, pulling her lips back into a snarl. He shot at her again, this time grazing her shoulder.

Deb had given him enough warning to run, she had been quite generous, she thought, and patient but now her patience was dead and buried, probably burn along the way to. She took a step, approaching the man, her lips quivering as she snarled away. The man backed up out of fear but did not run, he continued to shoot at her, missing horribly because apparently his aim was shit. As she made her advance on the man, unbeknownst to Deb, she was being watched out of the scope of a new model, costume sniper rifle about twenty maybe thirty feet away.

Deb slashed with her right hand, catching the man in the chest, rendering the skin to nothing and leaving deep wounds spurting blood as he fell back. His weapon, now out of his hands, was currently being crushed under the foot of a very furious Deb. The man reached behind his back and pulled out a gun that was in fact older than the woman herself. It was a stub nose 38, a six shot pistol and the sight of it brought Deb back to memory. She laughed inside. He pulled it up and shot, it hit her in the chest and she roared out of pain and anger. She continued to advance upon the man, rolling her shoulders with each step like a large predatory cat, bringing her eyes to his level. He continued to shoot, emptying all of the six shots into her chest. Even after the gun was emptied he continued to pull the trigger, eyes wide, gasping for air as his precious blood poured from the wounds on his chest. Placing her hand on his shoulder to still the man, he began to scream.

The woman behind the sniper rifle gasped as she watched as the man's screams of terror were cut short as the beast mouth closed around his head gently and jerked its head to the side, snapping the man's neck with ease.

Deb panted as she slumped down. Getting shot in the chest wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world, it felt like her body was on fire as white pain shot waves to her brain. She hissed as she leaned her still beastly back upon the tree, almost in a human looking sitting position. Curling her tail around, she clenched her eyes shut and brought her left hand to the wounds that still had the metal bullets embedded deep within in muscle. Plunging her finger's deep into the wound she let out a pained and furious bellow. She hissed as her talons gripped the metal and pulled it out. She did this five other times, letting the once bullets fall to the floor as the blood fully began to ooze out of her body.

While her wounds were healing and closing themselves, Deb reached out and grabbed the carcass by the foot with her right hand. She pulled it closer to her and stood, feeling the pain as her muscles continued to restitch the strands back to how they were originally. She hated how sometimes healing hurt a whole hell of a lot more than the actually injury. She grasped the head with her left hand and held the chest of the human and pulled with all of her might, feeling as the head was torn from the connective tissue and muscle from the neck. Satisfied, Deb began to scrape the neat and flesh away from the face. She was finally going to get the skull she had always wanted.

Still watching from the scope, the woman studied with her mouth open, pulling her long braid that went down as long slightly past her hips in nervousness. She sat nestled in this tree to scope out for any of those black demons that had showed up less than a week ago. The woman was the best sniper in her class but that was back when she was in military. She had been resigned due to an injury in her right leg. It slowed her down, yes, but she was still able to move fast enough to find a good sniping position. This creature, though similar in color was nothing like what those black, almost insect seeming beast were. She watched waiting, knowing that she would have to report her findings to the town that she had now promised to protect but first she wanted to know what she was up against.

Deb, finished with removing the meat, pulled out a small orange vile that Notch had given her and slowly pour the contents into the eye socket of the now perfectly exposed skull, eating away at the inner brains. She watched in fascination as the strange liquid bubble away like hydrogen peroxide. Putting the skull to the side, Deb went to search the body to see if it had anything in the backpack that the corpse still had flung across his shoulder.

Again the woman was taken aghast by what this new obviously alien creature was doing. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. She looked through the scope again. Clearly this creature wasn't doing what she thought. It was rummaging through her once comrades pack, which wasn't too surprising but now it had taken a shirt out and was pulling it to its torso as if seeing if it would fit. The woman only had to ask herself why an alien creature would want a grey worn shirt for.

In a grumble Deb threw the shirt to the side in disgust. The shirt was, one filthy and two, useless. She huffed as it fell to the floor. Further in the pact she pulled out a purple velvet bag that contained several bullets for the stub nose. She turned and looked; still in the man's hand was the gun. She pried it out of his cold dead fingers and laugh and the irony and pun of the situation. She pushed open the chamber and check to make sure all the rounds were gone. Satisfied she emptied the bag and loaded the familiar gun, clicking the chamber back into place and testing the weight of the gun. Granted it was tiny in her enormous lanky beast hands, she knew it would work great in her human hands, which brought on the question; what on earth would she need an old human gun for? She shrugged knowing that it might come in handy some day. She strapped it just above her blade along with the bag of extra bullets. Plus the gun was just damn cool.

Deb paced back to her skull which was done fizzing away in bubbles. The orange liquid had done its job and her skull was a pearly creamy white as her fangs. She grinned as she hooked it on the right side of the belt on a holster that Three had made for her on the occasion that she would get her desired human skull. Feeling all the bit deadly and bad ass at the situation until her feeling of pure pride was cut short by the shriek of a woman and the screech of a Kainde Amedha. Signing and growling at the same time, Deb sprinted off in the direction of the sound.

The woman had been taken off guard by one of the black demons. The bastard had come out of almost nowhere. She had been watching with aw as the four eyed beast was loading a gun as if it had done it before. She fell out of the tree as the demon fell with her, its fangs embedded deep within the woman's prosthetic ankle. The leg was no match for the beast and was torn off and the woman was free and crawling to get some distance between her and it. She turned swinging her sniper rifle around as the beast lunged. If she shot it now, she would be sprayed by the acidic blood and her life would be over. Curing out loud the woman prepared herself for the pain of the demons fangs and teeth but was surprised when the demon was hit mid lunge and sent tumbling and rolling with a large for eyed beast grappling and tackling it into the ground. Shrieking and hissing away the black demon kicked the four eyed beast sending it rolling away as it stood, spear tail flailing wildly to impale. Realizing that it was too far away, the demon lunged.

Deb snarled as she hit the beast back with a well aimed kick to the face and sending it sprawling in a flapping hissing rage. This one was not nearly as intelligent as the one before. The creature stood and Deb grabbed her blade and lunged first, stabbing the Kainde Amedha in the abdomen as she missed her original target. The creature again whipped her back, this time with its tail, sending her rolling and losing her grip on her weapon. As she shook the star from her head and stood, she knew that the creature was already in the air aimed straight for her. She turned her body as fast as she could to at least meet the beast in a grapple but was surprised as a shot rang through the air, hitting the Kainde Amedha right in the side of the head killing it instantly and sending it rolling to the side away from her. She looked to the side with shock evident on her face as the woman with a long brown braid and aqua blue eyes, held the rifle at the ready, panting. Deb stood and she shifted the sniper rifle so it was aimed at Deb. Feeling the woman's fear, along with smelling it, Deb lowered her ears and shifted her eyes so she was not looking the woman directly in the eyes. She was being submissive as possible. The woman eased her grip off of the trigger and looked out from the scope to the beast. Moving as slow as possible to show no harm, she moved to the dead Kainde Amedha to study the woman's kill. She was amazed at the accuracy of the kill. Right in the side of the head. She turned her attention to the woman and gave her a nod, bringing her hand to her chest, a mimicked gesture from a certain hunter.

Deb knew exactly how this woman must be feeling. She just saved a strange alien looking creature with four eyes and nasty sharp fangs. Ignoring the woman for a second, Deb turned to the kill and began to pull the fangs and teeth one by one. The woman watched but moved no closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Deb looked to her, pondering on a way to communicate without shifting. She brought her hand to the silver teeth around her neck, the gestured to her. Deb was finding the switch roles beyond ironic. The woman gasped. "You can understand me?" Deb nodded her large head, not taking her eyes off of the dead beast. Having removed all of the teeth, she pulled some wire that she kept hooked on her belt. She worked swiftly, looking to the woman to get a good estimate of the measurement of her neck.

Finished and very pleased with her handy work, she reached for her blade and whipped the acidic blood off before holstering it. She smile and, with the necklace hung on one of her fangs she began to approach the woman, slowly. She brought up the sniper rifle anyway. Deb lowered her head, to show that she meant no harm. She watched as the woman's eyes flashed to the skull that hung on her belt before wrapping her finger on the trigger.

"I saw what you did to that man. How do I know you won't do the same to me?" Deb turned slightly to the dead beast and pointed, then bringing her hand to her chest before bobbing her head slightly. "I save your life so you won't kill me?" She asked slowly again bringing the gun to her lap. Deb nodded with a pleased look.

She sat before the woman all the while ticking away happily. The woman just watched with slight fear as the four eyed beast handed her the necklace of metallic teeth. Deb, using her tail wiped away some of the dead leaves and twigs exposing dark cocoa colored mud. With her talon she wrote **Deb, **with her left hand before bringing the same hand to her chest. The woman looked to the dirt then to the monster with one eyebrow raised.

"I have got to be high ….. or dead." Deb tilted her head to the side. "Come on, a creature like you with the name Deb? Sounds very…. Well, I don't know, unbelievable?" Deb snorted all the while rolling her eyes. She brought her hand to point at the woman.

"My name?" Deb nodded. The woman smiled. "Bell." She stated and the four eyed beast started chuckling away. Deb didn't expect this woman, who was drabbed in combat boots, cargo pants and a small green shirt, armed to the teeth with knives and a sniper rifle, to be named such a soft name. "What? Bell asked. Deb pointed to the rifle and to the woman before writing on the dirt.

**Should have been princess**. The woman chuckled and gave an amused snort

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Not only has the name Deb but also had a sense of humor."

**Yay! Deb finally got the skull she wanted. Don't worry, Notch will be showing up soon. I can't leave the lovable lug out for too long, now can I?**


	21. Insanity

**Sleepiness is sleepy. Long day but here is your chapter. ;p**

Deb grumble away as she walked complaining currently about everything and anything. She shook her head slowly, lowering her ears so they were flat against her ears and narrowed her eyes. If Notch would see her now, the great hunter would not let this one die. She huffed loudly.

"What?" Bell said leaning over Deb's shoulder to peek into her many eyes. She made eye contact and huffed again. Deb was being ridden like a horse. Bell sat on the curve where Deb's thick neck and shoulders met; having her one good leg curve around the front of her chest where the shoulder front arm rotated, her right leg that ended just below the knee joint was curled behind Deb's armpit area. Bell had the sniper rifle ready in one hand and held her balance by holding onto the black strap that was wrapped around Deb's throat that served as her top when she was human.

When Deb had realized that the sniper was incapacitated with her lack of limb and to find the prosthetic one without a better term, out of commission, she jumped into the nearest tree grasping a hold of a nicely sized and curved branch and broke it off to make a make sift crutch. This did not do because Deb had to continuously stop for the stumbling woman to catch up. Giving up on the branch idea, Deb let the woman lean most of her weight on her as they walked but again this progress was too slow. Finally giving in Deb slumped her body down and patted her back. In almost a spree of glee, Bell wasted no time to jump onto Deb's back.

She sighed as she trotted along, she was happy that it had taken the sniper only a few minutes to get used to Deb's long strides and move her body accordingly so to not lose her balance and fall. At least this woman was versatile.

"It's not too far now, were supposed to meet up in the clearing that should be just a head." Deb nodded but stopped for a second, clearing the leaves on the ground with a slick movement of her hand. She wrote a message swiftly and kneeled so the woman could see it. The message read. **If I get shot at, I'm ripping them apart limb from limb! **Bell patted Deb on the head and she answered with a warning hiss.

"Hey, speaking of getting shot, how did you get shot six times and still be alive?" Bell asked and Deb shrugged almost knocking the woman off of her seat. She wrote in the dirt again. **Magic and green beans.**

"Green beans?" Bell asked with a positively puzzled sounding voice. Deb snickered away as she wiped the previous message clear adding a new one. **What? I ate my vegetables growing up. **Deb could feel the woman on her back sigh and she knew that the woman was rolling her eyes.

"Anyway." She said pointing with her hand to a spot just before them. "That's where we're supposed to regroup at. Do you hear any humans or smell them?" Deb snorted before clearing the previous message and writing a new one. **What am I, your bloodhound? **

"Wait how do you even know what a bloodhound is. Wait never mind. I just don't want to get ambushed by those black demons. God knows how many are left." Despite herself, Deb raised her ears and opened her nostril scenting the air. She could smell humans thick in the area and could hear their hushed almost panicked voices. Luckily that there was only one Kainde Amedha left, if Three hadn't taken care of it already; otherwise these humans would have been a prime ambush subject. She nodded her head.

"You hear them?" Deb nodded again. She could hear the woman's heartbeat quicken out of excitement. **You better let them know it's you on my back. **Deb wrote and the woman nodded patting Deb's thick scaly neck. She stood and slowly began to make her way to the clearing.

"You hear that?" A male voice said as the humans hushed and looked around the forest. They saw something large coming out of the bush. All of them raised their weapons but was instantly put to ease as a familiar voice sounded trying to reassure them.

"Guys, don't shoot! It's me." Bell called out and they eased for a second before bringing their weapons once again to aim as the form of Deb's intimidating figure came to view. Most of the gasped as they saw what was on the four eyed beast's back. The obviously leader of the pack of humans took a step forward and Bell waved with the widest grin Deb had ever seen on a woman's face. _Ah, to be young. _She snidely grumbled as the rest of the humans pulled their weapons down and circled around the beast.

"Bell." The man said, caution evident in the tone of his voice. "What the fuck are you riding?" Deb had to admit it was a reasonable question. She smiled and laughed it off as if she was simply on a horse.

"Oh, this is Deb, he" Deb gave a low snarl. "Sorry, she." Deb nodded. "Kinda saved my life and I saved her life." Deb again nodded. "and in return she gave me a lift cause my leg was eaten." The man brought his eyes to examine the new fearsome creature before him. Deb glared at him as he walked around her and heard him stop and gasp as he came to the side with the skull.

"You sure this thing's tame?" He asked but was rewarded by Deb turning swiftly, too swiftly in fact for anyone to catch her sudden movements as she shot her hand out to grab the man by the throat. Her fingers wrapped around his seemingly thin neck and she brought his yelping figure to her face and opened her mouth and roared in his face. The man did his best just to prevent himself from losing his bowls, which was good because if he did, Deb would have bitten his face of then and there.

"Mark!" Bell began to yell, clinging onto the make shift handle that was Deb's top. "Apologize! You offended her!" Another man from the crowd spoke up.

"The thing can understand what we say?" Deb nodded slowly hissing. The man shut up and Mark, the human who she held was whimpering begging her to forgive him. She let him go. He fell to the ground in a pathetic heap of whimpering man. She had beaten up plenty of Yautja males, practically to a pulp and not even one sniffled or complained of any pain. Deb had forgotten how pathetic her male kind could be. She huffed and laid her body down, allowing for Bell to climb off. She stood and found the man had stood also, having seemed to regain himself. He spoke in a low, more respectful tone. Deb was getting good at showing males how to show her the proper form of respect. She had Three to thank for that.

"I want to thank you for bringing Bell back to me. I don't know what would happen if I would have lost her." Deb nodded, not wanting to get into all this lovey romatical crap. She thought about turning to leave when a pinecone came flying out of nowhere, hitting Deb square between the eyes. She blinked and shook her head. That stung. She looked to the trees and shook her head with a hidden smile. A familiar green snake was seemingly chilling on a branch, lazily flicking his forked tongue here and there.

Before Deb could let out a chuckle, the ground shook as something invisible and enormous landed in the middle of the group of humans. They gasped and ducked to the floor as the invisible force pushed pass them to the large four eyed beast. It stopped and Deb could see the air shimmer as a large form kneeled before her, letting the cloak fall from her form, the mighty and almost unstoppable figure of Three, black mask staring back at Deb, not caring about the humans.

"Guan-Vormekla, fun playing with oomans?" Deb snarled a laugh at the female nodding her head, the great huntress probably had been watching the humans all along. None of the humans could move out of pure shock of the towering figure of Three. Deb, giving a very enthusiastic and toothy grin turned slightly and pointed the skull that was proudly displayed on her hip. "Good!" The huntress purred. "good skull." She nodded and Deb ticked away giving a gurgle as well.

Deb cocked her head to the side in a way to inform Three that she had a question before bringing her hand and making a scratching motion in front of her face.

"Your male?" Deb nodded enthusiastically. The huntress pointed to Deb's left. Nodding Deb got up and stood, a skull of the Kainde Amedha handing on her hip to the other side of the three human skulls. Deb smiled, pointing to the silver teeth on her neck, then walking over to Bell and pulling her necklace out from under her shirt, revealing the metallic teeth.

The great huntress walked to the woman who was sitting on the ground with a look of pure fear. Deb had to hand it to Bell, even though she looked as if she was going to faint, she still held as strong as possible as the cold emotionless masked face of Three examined her. Deb saw the hunter stop on the missing appendage before reaching out and patting Bell on the head, almost like one would reward a dog.

"Good ooman." She said before standing and walking to where her snake was watching this entire event with an uncaring demeanor. She plucked the obviously full reptile from the bulges that line the entire of the snake, from the branch all the while clicking and talking to it in her native language. In no way would Deb ever understand the female. In Yautja terms, she had probably lost all of her sanity a long time ago. She did after all, just jump in front of seven or so fully armed humans, without batting an eye just to say hello to Deb. Deb could only shake her head, hoping that no one would believe the humans, thinking that they were just a bunch of drunken idiots.

"No Kainde Amedha left. Male want to stay little longer. Maybe hunt other things." The great female gave a shrug or what kind of resemble a shrug. She pointed to herself and continued. "Watch ship. Have fun with male." With that the female walked away like nothing but with a slight smugness to her stride. Before she cloaked herself she called out a last comment. "Bed only." Deb responded in her usual way by rolling her eyes and groaning. That huntress was something else.

Turning around she was faced with a group of humans with very concerned, almost shocked expressions. They weren't sure what had just occurred and Deb wasn't all that sure either. Feeling the need to leave the bewilder group, Deb gave a not so friendly snarl to ensure that no one was to follow her and just calmly and slowly left out of the clearing. Nobody moved for a while, nobody really knew what the hell had just happened or if in fact it really did just happen. Right then and there, though, they all concluded that they would tell no one about what had just occurred, like anyone would believe them anyway. Deb galloped, following a familiar musk with determination.

Notch stood after just jumping off of a tree branch, looking out on the vast expanse of forest. He was usually very calm after a hunt and now was not an exception. He briefly wondered where Deb was and if she had survived her first encounter with the infamous Kainde Amedha but wasn't too worried that she was in any real danger. After all even if she did get mortally wounded it was apparent that U'sl-kwe had no hold on her. The female almost in a way seemed like a walking god and he wonder if there was a possibility that she was.

He turned at the sound of a very familiar roar and couldn't help but give a pleased purr. Notch turned just in time to see a certain four eyed creature, air borne and aimed for the hunter. He let her pounce on him and let his body hit the floor. As he fell the great creature began to shrink away and he was met by the familiar ooman with bright piercing green eyes. She pulled her mouth, showing her teeth in a way that meant she was happy or pleased and brought her head to the forehead of his metallic mask. She gave a happy almost like the sound of a chirp as she perched on his chest.

"Hi." Deb cooed and was met by a large warm talon armed hand on her back in a friendly gesture and she gave Notch an even wider grin. He patted her back and she leaned into it. With a slow and almost laid back gesture he began to communicate with his hand gestures. She sat back to watch.

_I see your hunt was successful. _His first gesture was roughly translated too and Deb smiled running her hand over her new necklace then to the skull on the belt.

"Yes, the Kainde Amedha were a lot more intelligent than given credit for. The creature tricked me the first encounter." He moved his gestures again. _Were you injured mortally?_ Deb gave a curt nod.

"Right between the eyes and the bastard slit my throat and stabbed me in the chest, oh and did I mention that some human decided to use me as target practice. Shot me six times, in the chest, the rude ass!" Deb hissed. Notch tilted his head to the side. "Yeah. He is the one currently on my belt."

Deb got off of him and let the humanoid stand. He pointed to her stomach and tilted his head again to the side. She nodded.

"I better eat if I still want to heal at my normal rate." She said looking off to the distance. "I scented some deer not too far from here. I'm gonna go see if I can catch one. I haven't had deer in the longest time and really do miss the taste. If I'm lucky I might even find some fruit to, been a while." Notch gave a swift nod and sat leaning on a tree, waiting for his companion to catch them there dinner. _Typical male. _She thought. _Leave the female to hunt for food._ Them stopped to think of how lioness that was. Giving a slight shake of her head she changed and ran off in the direction of the deer trail she had found not too long ago.

A herd of deer grazed lazily on the small bits of weedy almost grass like foliage that stuck out by the roots of the large trees. Deb crouched close by, body as flat to the ground as physically possible. Her ears were flat to the back of her head and instinct was the only thing going through her head. All four of her eyes were on one particular deer, that was obviously past his prime. She pulled one arm up and placed it in front of her but the deer heard the slight movement and all of them raised their heads before the leader gave a warning almost hissing bark and they all took off.

Deb took off in a run meeting the ground with every muscle pushing off of it. The old deer was slow and it took little time to match his pace. Even if it had been healthy, Deb would have caught up with it like nothing. With a swift jerk of her entire body, she rammed into the deer, sending it stumbling but before it could hit the ground she caught it by the throat and bit down with all the pressure she had, crushing the deer's spinal cord. It died instantly.


	22. and fluff

**Sorry for the shortness and all but I have a confession….. sad face…. I won't be able to update every day anymore….. **** Deadlines suck… let's just say that. I have to finish the manuscript of my book and I have like over a hundred pages left to write…. So stressed. I won't give up on this story, this is just too much fun to write and helps me with my writers block. I will at least update more than once a week but I still have to finish this book. Hope this chapter is good. **

Closing all of her eyes she gave a prayer of thanks to the creature as was habit of hers. She propped the deer on her back, angled so that the neck was resting on her shoulder along with the front legs and the body slung across the mass of her body. She trotted away in the direction of Notch. She could smell his musk that hung in the air along with the scent of many other animals. It always baffled her how different her sense of smell was compared to being human. Now she could break down relative heath, gender and almost the exact position of the animal. It was amazing to her and sent her biologist mind whizzing with possibilities. Not like anyone would be able to determine how she was able to do what she did.

Walking upon Notch resting soundly, leaning on the trunk of a tree, with his mask to his side. His eyes opened at the sound of her footfalls and he cocked his head to the side, mandibles clicking together slightly. She bobbed her head as she came close to him and leaned letting the body fall to his side, much like the last time she had hunted for them. He clicked and pounded his hand to his chest in respect. In hand motions she told him to prep the body and she was going to do a quick sweep of the area to ensure that nothing was close by, human or other. He nodded and stood, taking the body by the throat. She turned and walked away.

Hunting always took a lot of energy and she found it hard to eat right after a kill. Her muscles were tense and still ready for the fight. She took a breath and walked around the perimeter of the area. She stopped and pulled her body into a stretch, letting all of her muscles ease and giving a groan of satisfaction. She stood and stopped with her head to the side. A familiar three red dots were dancing on the ground before her. She stood rolling her eyes. Deb knew it was Notch playing with her. Turning around to face him she was stopped when a blue streak of energy went flying by her body, missing her by not even an inch. Her skin was slightly scolded and she lifted her head, wide eyes.

There was a humanoid before her but it was not Notch or anybody she recognized. This one was tall, lean in a way that it did not look normal. It was adorn in worn almost tattered armor that had defiantly seen way better days. His hair like appendages were longer then what Deb was used to seeing and had skulls and feathers tied on to almost each strand. He was a deep almost muddy tan that darkened up into a forest green with speckles of black.

The humanoid crouched, spreading his arms out and giving a furious roar. She turned and pointed to the belt that had the Yautja markings in an attempt to ease the male but for some unexplained reason it only seemed to infuriate the hunter more. He lunged at her and she rolled to the side jutting her clawed foot out and striking the humanoid in the back. He swiveled hair swinging in an arch and giving a snarl, pulling out a long spear. He leaped at her, extending the staff at the same time. She stood but he was faster as he threw it. It went deep into her skull and she felt her body slump to the ground as the weapon impaled her into her head and out of her jaw. The humanoid landed and grabbed the spear, pulling it out in a swift motion, spilling Deb's blood as it was yanked out of her skull.

Deb was getting more than fed up with having things getting impaled in her skull. It hurt, a lot! She had a feeling this humanoid was a bad blood or outcast as she had been explained to her by Three and Notch. The adrenaline cause by her anger caused her healing to speed up by a little. She was going to rip this humanoid limb from limb and wear his skull on her belt.

The humanoid heard a low growl coming from behind him. Confused and if not a little bit bewildered he turned to see four green eyes narrow at him. He had just killed this beast! How was it still standing? He had no time to react as the beast lunged, landing on him and piercing its claws deep into the muscles of his shoulders and abdomen.

Deb had him pinned with her claws embedded deep into his flesh. She dislocated her jaw and gave the most fearsome roar. She could actually smell the fear emitted from the humanoid. She lowered her head slowly to grasp a hold of his face when she was stopped by a small explosion of pain from between her ribs. She turned her head snarling but was held back by what she saw.

"ROGUE!" A small female human yelled as she plunged a small dagger over and over into Deb's torso. "GET OFF OF HIM!" She shrieked. The girl was a small petite thing of about sixteen maybe seventeen and she was in about the same condition as the humanoid, very malnourished. Releasing her clawed grip on the hunter and relocating her jaw she stepped off of him and backed off to give them space, ears low in a submissive pose.

The girl fell to the hunter's side and the hunter jumped up, grabbing the blonde girl by the shoulders, very gently Deb noticed and pushed her behind him. She wrapped her arms around the humanoids waist but still stayed behind him. He roared again and kept himself in-between Deb and the girl. Deb sat down to ease the tension but still felt pain aching in her side. She looked to find the dagger sticking out from between her ribs. With her right hand she yanked it out but the second it was in her hands both the hunter and the girl flinched. Deb holding the dagger by the blade stretched her hand out, hilt facing them. The hunter eyed her up suspiciously but stepped forward and snatched the blade before stepping back quickly to keep the girl defended.

Realizing how to ease the situation, Deb allowed her body to change into her human form and sat at ease, cross legged. The girl gasped showing her confusion and the hunter cocked his head to the side almost comically fast. Deb brought her hand to her chest.

"Deb." She said feeling odd that she had given her name to a lot of people and aliens today. The female eased and took a step forward but was stopped by the ever careful humanoid. The blonde woman put her hand on the hunter's shoulder and spoke.

"This is Rogue." She said then bringing her hand to her own chest. "And I'm Cast." She said and Deb gave a sly smile.

"Let me guess. It is short for outcast, isn't it?" The girl nodded giving her own sly smile. The hunter named Rogue took a step closer to Deb.

"Friend or foe." He said speaking almost perfect English. That amazed her.

"You did attack me but I guess you were only defending your companion, so I guess all is forgiven." She said before bringing her attention back to the physical appearance of the male and female. "Come." Deb began. "Share a meal with me. I have never seen a Yautja so skinny." She shifted and began to walk away, aware that she would have to catch another deer. They followed and she walked back to the deer trail, motioning for them to stop with one clawed hand. They listened and she took off. They waited until the familiar figure of Deb came back with a large buck strung across her body. She bobbed her head in greeting and motioned for them to follow.

Notch was waiting patiently with a fire already going and the deer strung up so it could bleed out. He was wondering what was taking Deb so long. He was about to go look for her when he heard her familiar four legged foot fall. He looked to her direction to see her walking up with another deer across her back and gave a tilt to the head to inquire why she had caught another one when a Yautja was seen close behind her.

He eyed the new comer up and realized that this one was an outcast. Notch stood and gave a fearsome bellow, releasing his wrist blades. The new hunter took the treat and roared himself, releasing his own wrist blades before running at Notch. He was stopped short when he felt a grip on his throat and felt his body being pulled back and slammed into a tree. In front of his vision was a very angry four eyed beast.

Deb roared in his face, giving the hunter another slam into the tree for good measure before releasing him and leaping onto Notch, pinning him to the floor of the forest and roaring into his face. When she got off of them she went to the fire and laid down with an audible thunk. Both males instantly sat down by the fire calmly, looking away from each other. Rogue briefly noting that she was just like a female of his species. They both sat in silence, Rogue with Cast sitting close to him and Notch watching Deb.

With the absence of Big Bitch Three, Deb was technically the dominant female and by default both males, even though one was an outcast had to listen to her and they had both just pissed her off. They were lucky that they still had their heads.

Notch seeing, Deb's anger, scooted closer to her and she in return moved her body close to the fire. He began to purr loudly and Deb snarled at him. He retaliated by purring even louder, creeping his hand closer to her body. She turned her head and glared at him but he was looking away like nothing was wrong. She turned her head back around to the fire and he stretched his hand out to gently scratch behind her ear. She leaned in and Notch knew he had won.

Using his talons he scratched her head, moving down to her throat. Deb leaned in closer and he, wrapping his hand around to her chest and pulling her closer to him. She laid on her back with her feet in the air as he scratched her chest. Deb admitted that he won. The bastard. She changed back and let him pull her even closer so she was using his leg as a pillow.

"You sly bastard." She said with a smile on her lips. He purred still, bringing his head to her forehead.

**And so we end with a little Deb, Notch fluff and with and two outcasts. Human and Yautja. ;p God its hot today… It's like a hundred and ten over here…. Friggin desert. **


	23. Oh my!

**Hey guys, glad to be writing this story again. I got four more chapters of my novel written (around seven pages each, I'm on a roll!) and I needed a change of pace. The novel is very depressing and gory (Which is really awesome) but after a while it is nice to write a little love. Plus writing a chick slowly going insane is a mind sore. Hah. Anyway.**

**GrayHuntress: I really needed that. I was panicking. In the wise words of Notch, I was having a "female ooman moment" and needed to be picked up, roared at, dropped, and then slapped in the back of the head. All's well, no longer freaking out.**

**Lilena: I couldn't see Notch acting human and for some reason it was a whole lot easier to see Deb acting like a kick ass chick … haha I know I am strange. :D**

**Possumpie: I know, Notch can get away with anything if he purrs, but you have to admit that if a really hot alien with perfect abs purrs at you, you wouldn't melt into jello. **

**Southernvampirepirate: Pffft males, what can you expect?**

**QuickStar: Of course Debs going to have to kick some females ass, has she ever back away from a fight, except a lot of times. ha**

"So, are one of you two gonna tell me how you met?" Deb said after everyone had, had their fill and was laying lazily on the warm moist dirt of the makeshift campsite. Cast gave a nervous shift with the pink of her cheeks being highlighted by the orange glow of the flickering fire.

"Well." She began leaning back on Rogue who was lying on his side patting the girl's long blonde hair with, if the Yautja could actually have an affectionate expression, loving intentions. "It's a long story but shortened I was living in a camp ground, living off of what I could steal from peoples tents."

"Wait." Deb stopped her. "Why were you living in a campground?" Cast gave a slight shrug adverting her eyes by the slightest. "My family decided that I would be better off dead. They tried to kill me and I ran away, far away from the city into the wilderness."

"Sorry. That is horrible." Deb offered as an apology but the girl had already replaced her grim look with a wide grin.

"S'okay." She chimed. "It's all better now." With that she patted Rogue's abdomen and he let out a low purr. Deb rolled her eyes and gave an inaudible chuckle. "Well long story short, Rogue ran into me and well we have been inseparable ever since!" These two were cute, Deb had to admit it.

"So are you two mates?" Deb asked with a slight tilt of her head, a gesture that she had picked up from the Yautja culture. She was rewarded by a brighter shade of red painted on the girl's cheek and then the sudden movement of Rogue.

With all of her training, Deb knew that if a Yautja moved in such an aggressive way then it meant you had to move just as fast. Rogue stood now, snarling away like a rabid beast, protecting the fragile girl behind his girth. Deb grumbled to herself. The humanoid thought she would challenge the girl for her mating rights. Stupid males. Deb gave her own feral snarl that sounded hardly human because she was so close to changing. He tensed, behind her Notch made no move to stop this. He knew Deb could sort this out better than he could, plus she was female, this was her call. Interfering would only have him risk his hide being worn as her new belt, after all she was trained by the craziest female that there was.

Not bothering to take on the male in her other form, Deb stayed human and charged, jumping and grabbing a hold of his hair, wrapping it around her fingers and yanking hard as she could, brought her knee to his face. It throbbed as her skin met his fangs but it brought the humanoids head reeling back. She pulled back and released her hold before continuing her assault on the side of his knees. It took three well aimed round house kicks to bring down the male but he landed on the ground with a thud, shocked. She walked over and stood on his chest before crouching and watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open to look her in her face.

"I have no intentions of challenging her right with you, male." She spat. "But if you try to attack me again, instead of just using words you will lose more than just your dignity." Deb stood and walked off of his chest suppressing the slight limp she had from kicking solid rock hard muscle.

She knew that what she had just done was beyond overkill but hey, she had a reputation to keep. She wanted the males of the Yautja species and even the females to know that in either form she was a force to be reckoned with. Deb wanted to work up to be good old Big Bitch Three herself and she had built up quite the fear.

Cast watched her with a mix of fear and surprise as she sat down beside Notch. He let her rest against his side without any complaint.

"What was THAT!" Cast demanded looking at Deb as if she had just skinned a kitten, which by hurting Rogue was probably the same thing.

"What?" Deb said confusion. Apparently Rogue had not gotten into much detail about the society of the hunters. "I was going easy on him." She said sounding hurt.

"WHAT?" Deb rolled her eyes.

"I did what any female of his species would do. He disrespected me, he needed to be checked. See how he is calm now?" Deb said pointing to the now sulky hunter who sat on the opposite side of the fire. Cast looked to him then back to the female with the same angered demeanor.

"Explain!" She demanded. Giving in she huffed.

"Females are the more dominant species. I, being the next big female." She said seriously but laughing on the inside because both of the males outweighed her in both muscle mass and general weight. "Have lead." Cast turned to Rogue but he only nodded.

"It is true." He confirmed, looking to Deb. "Forgive me great female. I have disrespected you and I thank you for sparing my skin." The male said with his head bowed in respect and his right hand planted firmly on his chest. Deb could have blushed with all the pride. _Take that mother! _She thought. Not only had she made something of herself but now she was a galactic badass chick that had some of the best alien hunters admitting that she had kicked their asses. She deserved a pat on the back but couldn't show her inner glee.

"Forgiven male. Perhaps you didn't know that I had the status of a Yautja female." Deb said with the same stern, almost scolding look.

"I will not make that mistake again. If I may ask, what female showed you the ways of a Yautja?" He asked and Notch answered in a familiar clicking and chirps. When Notch was done the color visibly drained from the aliens face and he shuttered.

"She will go far with that female."He muttered to Notch with the same fear displayed plainly on his face. "If it had been that female instead of her, I would have been wishing for U'sl-kwe in mere span of breaths." Notch answered with a knowing nod and an amused chuckle. Deb was still sitting feeling as bad ass, as ever. Cast on the other hand had turned to sitting next to Rogue with an obviously confused expression.

"So are you mates?" Deb asked as if nothing had happened. Cast looked at her then smile again.

"Yeah, we are." Deb raised her eyebrow, an expression that only the female would recognize. She gave a resigned laugh before nodding. "Just watch out for the claws. They can get carried away." To prove the point the blonde lifted her make shift shirt showing large scars that slipped down her sides.

"Ow?" Deb asked with a concerned look. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, but I felt nothing while it was happening!" She bragged with a knowing smile and Deb could only just giggle away with the girl.

"It's a good thing I don't bruise easily." Deb said with a knowing nod and a head shake. "It really is." Cast cocked her head to the side.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask but is it really true that you can heal from anything?" Deb knew this would eventually be brought into the conversation.

"As far as I know and what I have been through, mostly anything but I'm not naïve to believe that I will never die. Everything has its end." She said. The girl nodded.

"Even if your body or head is destroyed?" Cast watched as Deb gave a visible shutter. "I'm sorry you don't have to-" Deb stopped her with a hand wave.

"Nah, it's cool. Once, back when I was about thirty something years of age, I ran into this man who saw me when I was all four eyed and fanged. Well we got into this epic, and I mean epic battle that was perfect for Hollywood."

"Who won?" Cast broke in. Deb laughed and excused the adolescent's interest.

"He beat me."

"How?" She chimed in again. Deb gave a laugh.

"He shoved a grenade down my throat, lost his arms to my fangs in the process and ran like hell before I had a chance to try and remove it. Yeah, I woke up a year later with the worst hang over one could imagine. I don't even want to know how in the world I had survived."

"Did you find him again?" Cast watched leaning in with wide interested eyes.

"Actually.." Deb paused remembering the event clearly with a smile on her lips. "Yeah." She finished and again the young blonde cut in.

"What you did you do to him?" Deb started to chuckle away before fully clutching her side laughing as if someone had told her the funniest joke in the world. Cast tilted her head to the side and even the two hunters watched her with concern. She calmed herself, wiping the tear from his eye.

"I shook his only good hand; looked him in the eye and told him that was the bravest damn thing anything had ever done to end me. He looked at me with the most confuse look slapped across his features so I." She had to stifle a chuckle here. "changed before him and the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't kill a man like that, so I left. Plus you have to admire a man that would risk his own arm to live. I wasn't going to take his life from him so I walked away with a friendly wave." Deb lost it to the laughter and Notch patted her on the head only succeeding to double her laughter.

**Okay, who wants a button that says "I kneed and alien in the face and lived." I do! So Deb is more kickass then ever! Yay! Instead of actually turning she kicked Rogue's ass as a human. Although he is malnourished.. but still, she feels bad ass! Alrighty! Now I have to write more of the story… yay!**


	24. As it goes

**Yep… as amazing as it is I'm still alive. (Yay!) Fun if I don't say so myself. Sorry for such a long disappearance, I have been o so busy! (Not yay.) Anywho, it is getting close to the end but this is no way the end of the actual story. Secrets is more like the prologue to the actual story. The sequel will be a lot more fun. Enough with my babbling, enjoy and thanks for all the favorites and criticism, I do appreciate it! Till next time. **

As it goes

It was early morning by the time Rogue and Cast had left. They shared the camp with Deb and Notch and slept near the warmth and comfort of the fire. Deb, as always, curled into the side of the large humanoid for the high body heat. It seemed the forest got rather cold during the night. Deb was the first to awake, stiff and miserable from the cold of the hard dirt ground. She stood giving a stretch as her muscles popped in complaint. Bringing her eyes down to the spot where her fire once was she gave a groan looking around for Notch and her guests. There was no sign of any of them.

Giving another slightly annoyed grunt, she turned and walked to where the pair was once curled up. Deb stopped and brought her eyes to the tree that was directly behind where the couple was sleeping. Carved, by what appeared to be done with very sharp talons was the simple word "thanks." With a crude smiley face under it that appeared to be done with a knife. Deb couldn't help but smile and give a gentle shake of her head. She had the highest hope for the two and knew that if they had survived together for the several years that they had already, then they would be just fine.

Now that she was able to find out what had become of those two, what had ever happened to her good friend Notch? Knowing that he was neither far nor in any sort of danger, Deb tighten her belt with the large machete like blade and readjust the several necklaces with the many fangs and claws. Running a hand through her hair she quickly withdrew her hand as if there was a snake. It was greasy and covered in all sorts of debris including leaves and twigs. Cautiously, she brought her nose to her arm and sniffed before withdrawing again with a scrunched nose.

She reeked!

"Ugh! I would knock a buzzard off of its shit wagon!" She said to herself out of habit of speaking to herself when she is alone. Giving a shrug, Deb turned and looked around in the many branches of the trees. Not seeing the humanoid she gave another half hearted shrug before walking off. He would find her if he wanted to.

It didn't take long for Deb to stumble upon a small stream that was about the width of her foot. She knelt watching the clear water as it ran over rocks, pebbles, and dirt. Small, long legged insects floated on the surface as if they were defying gravity. A small serene smile played across her face as she was just content watching the pond skimmers. She crouched and move to the side so she wouldn't disturb the insects going about their daily business. She dipped her hands into the water and brought the water to her lips to take a quick drink. After the soothing water passed her throat, Deb again dipped her hands into the cold liquid but this time not to drink but wash the dirt off of her skin. From the small reflection in the stream, Deb hardly looked human anymore. Dirt smeared her skin in patches, leaves littered her skin and clothing, and to top it all off, she was adorned in strange cloth that covered the only the "important parts" that was also decorated with more fangs along the edge that moved as she moved.

Deb laughed as she attempted in vain to scrub the dirt off of her body. She had managed to cleanse most of her face and pick the debris out of her bark colored hair before the sound of a branch being crunched under ones foot caught her attention. Bringing her head up, much in the manner of a deer, Deb swiveled and turned to face whomever it was that was cocky enough to sneak up on her. Knowing that it was in no way Notch, She listened, lowering her body and putting her left hand on the hilt of her blade.

Out of the bush emerged a man, automatic rifle trained on her, stepping carefully around the shrubs not removing his eyes from her. The man was wearing black bullet proof armor with a helmet and everything that screamed military. She looked to his shoulder that wore the new government's symbol that was curved like the bottom of a s with a diagonal slash through it. Clenching her teeth she cursed under her breath. It was the army.

"Don't move!" The man commanded in a confident voice that echoed throughout the silent forest. She lowered, bending her knees even more to get lower to the ground. Before Deb could do anything another man adorn in the same uniform came from the right of the bush. Three more men appeared out of nowhere. One man she could have easily taken without so much as a bird knowing about, but five was another story.

"We're with the order." The man to the very left said, moving his hand to the badge on his shoulder. Deb again cursed. That was all she needed, the new government after her. "Please remove your weapon." Another of them said.

Deb felt her eyes flicking back and forth between all of them. Even before she left for the expedition on the new planet where she had met the hunters, Deb had heard horror stories about these men coming to power and here they were and it was obvious that they had indeed gain the status that they were after.

"Comply or we will fire." They didn't even know who she was and here they were threatening her. Deb knew she needed to gain more time to think things through and only had one idea, play the helpless woman. Giving a sigh she commanded tears to her eyes letting them fall slightly.

"Please." She whimpered. "I don't understand! I've been lost in these woods for years." She acted, hoping that the strange clothing would add more proof to her completely false story. One of the men, the second to the left approached, lowering his weapon and walking closer to her with his arms raised in a nonthreatening pose. He dropped he gun completely so it was hanging by a shoulder strap.

"It's alright. We'll help you. My name Is George Williams just hand your weapon to me and we will help you." Deb gave him another pathetic whimper and nodded secretly willing him to close the distance by just a little more. She acted like she was unhooking the blade and hilt from the blade, all the while hopping that none of them could see the human skull on her left side. She kept her right side turned to them so they couldn't see it.

The man named George closed the distance, reaching for the blade but was instead rewarded with a kick to the back of his knees, sending him falling to the ground. Before his knees could even touch the ground, Deb grasped him by his shoulder turning him around and wrapping her arm around his neck, holding him as her hostage. With her free hand she pulled the snub nose out and held it to his temple. The man gasped and she tightened her grip.

"Sorry George but I got to get out of here alive and you and your team is standing in my way." She whispered into his ear with a sadistic smile painted onto her face. He cursed her calling her all sorts of cleverly insulting names. The men all around her raised their weapons. "Leave me be and I will promise that this man will remain unharmed."

The man refused and promised her painful demise and Deb could only let out a pained sigh. She closed her eyes preparing for her transformation but was stopped as the leaves above the trees exploded as something large broke through them. Deb and the men looked up as a large humanoid figure landed on the man to the very right's back, grasping his head and pulling it back harshly.

All was silent as everybody watched awestruck as Notch pinned the man with is knee pressed in the curve of the helpless man's back, holding the back of his head with one clawed hand. All that could be heard was a _shink _as silver blades were released from a consol on his wrist. Notch silently and effectively dispatched the man by driving the blades deep into the man's tender neck and completely tearing off his head bathing the armored group in their comrade's blood. He rose, standing on both of his feet as he turned to face the group in what seemed to everyone to be in slow motion, long hair like appendage arching in the movement as he roared in the most fearsome way that Deb had ever seen. As they positioned their weapons to defend themselves, Notch charged faster than what seemed possible for a creature of such a large size sending chucks of dirt flying into the air as she took off.

The men all pressed the triggers, sending energy powered projectiles flying at the hostile alien. Bullets flew far mostly missing the humanoid but a few hit home, embedding themselves deep in the creatures thick skin sending spurts of neon green blood spraying into the air. It didn't even slow Notch down as he continued to charge, whipping his arm out and impaling another one of the men in the gut, ripping the blade out along chunks of blood, flesh and organs.

Seeing the vital blood of her companion, Deb gasped, and snarled in anger letting her instinct take control. She began to shift feeling her muscles and tendons contort and deform. As always she endured the pain of her bones reconfiguring as she closed her eyes and let her body do the rest of the work. Releasing her grip on George, the man swivel and watched with aw as the woman's body deform before his very eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to convince his brain that what he was seeing wasn't truly happening.

When Deb once again opened her eyes, she was seeing out of four eyes instead of two. Releasing a low growl that reverberated deep within her throat, she stood to her full four legged height stalking forward with all eyes on the man before her. It didn't take much thought or effort to end the man. He didn't even attempt to fight back as she clamped her jaws around his shoulder and crunched down, feeling the bone snap in her mouth. With a fluid motion, she whipped her head around tossing the useless corpse out of the way as she charged forward to join her companion in the fray that was raining blood and bullets.

Deb hissed as she felt four or five bullets hit her in the side embedding deep in her ribs. She lunged at the man who continued to fire at her, sending more bullets in her direction. She was lucky that most of them missed, only leaving one or two stray ones to race past her, catching her skin and taking chunks away with them as they ran through her.

Even despite the pain, and it certainly hurt beyond belief, Deb was quickly able to end the man, tearing him to shreds with her many sharp talons before turning to the rest. The problem was that the more they killed, the more came out of the brushes like cockroaches. By the time Deb had killed four, feeling irritated by the never ending swarm of army men, she turned to see Notch finishing off his tenth man like it was the easiest thing in the world. He turned to face her giving a low clicking growl. She motioned with her hand that she had had enough and there was no end of these. He gave a swift nod and leapt into the trees activating his cloaking device as green blood dripped onto the oncoming men. They looked up to find the retreating creature but saw nothing, even when they returned their gaze back to where the other four eyed black demon had been standing. There was nothing left of them, as if they had disappeared into thin air.

Deb jumped onto each tree branch, digging her claws into the wood and using her tail to keep her balance. Notch had long decloaked for the benefit so Deb would be able to follow him without as much trouble. They were both soaked in both their own blood and others. As she matched his pace and examined his wounds, she noticed that the hunter had been shot multiple times to the point where it didn't look like there wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't covered with blood. Notch kept running, even despite the obvious severity of his wounds, slightly slowing him down. She had to give it to the man, he was tough. Even though he had seemed like the gentle giant when she had first met him, he had dove into being a blood thirsty monster in seconds, killing ten men, when she herself had only been able to kill four.

The hunter leaped again landing on a branch that snapped the second his weight had touched it. He plunged down, shooting his arms out in attempts to catch anything but failed and plummeted to the ground landing with a loud thud and a surprised if not a bit pained, grunt. Deb jumped down landing to his side as the humanoid began to stand having obvious trouble at first. She changed, painfully slow because of the damage done to her body as she brought her head back to where they just were. All two of her eyes opened wide as she saw the trail of blood leading the way they had come. He had lost a shit load of blood and it was amazing that the creature was even standing.

"Notch." She began blatantly as he fell into the nearest tree, grasping the bark with his ink black talons, barley able to keep himself upright. "You're not going to like this but we're going to need help. We are way too far away from the ship and you shouldn't even be standing." He growled out of anger but was silenced as he lost his grip on the bark and fell forward. Deb caught him with her fast reflexes, tucking under his arm to shoulder most of the weight, only to be almost crushed. Notch was damn heavy and she had to shift as fast as possible just to hold his girth. Who the hell would help them?

**Ooooo... Cliffhanger. How evil. What do you guys think?**


	25. From the past

**Yeah….. much shorter chapter. Sorry. But hey, look an update! Enjoy.**

Her back felt as if it was going to snap any minute. Even in her animalist form, the great humanoid beast was one heavy creature. She struggled as he leaned most of his great girl onto her back. Deb grunted out of pain as Notch stumble almost tumbling onto the ground. He was slowly growing ever weaker from the steady flow of blood that was leaving his body from multiple wounds. She had attempted to stop the bleeding but with what little she had and her lack of knowledge about the alien tech, she was pretty useless. Deb had never in her life felt as helpless as she did now.

Turning her large four eyed face to the small opening in the tree tops, Deb gazed longingly at the stars. Never had she ever thought that she would miss being cramped in a space ship with twenty or so other aggressive aliens that could tear her apart limb from limb. Bringing her head back down, she shifted her shoulders only to be rewarded by a pained growl from her injured companion. She turned her head to look at him to attempt to communicate her apology via expression but was stopped when her eyes caught a glimmer of light.

Deb stopped suddenly causing Notch to dig his claws into her dark smoky skin just to catch himself from falling forward. Even despite the pain of her skin ripping from his vicious talons, she paid no mind as she looked at the artificial light coming from between the tree trunks. She turned her body towards it leading Notch closer to it. She stopped again letting her jaw drop while simultaneously leaning her four legged body to the side to ease Notch so he could rest against the large trunk of a tree. He hit the ground with a pained groan but otherwise made no other noise. Deb took another step forward before letting her body contort back to being human.

"You have got to be shitting me." She said unbelievingly almost under her breath. Deb stood her body standing before a large solitary house but her surprise wasn't directed at the large house with its porch light glowing happily in the dark of the night. Her eyes were drawn on a single statue of some mythical creature that was in the very center of the yard. It was a crudely done in Deb's opinion but she could not bring her eyes of it. She gestured for Notch to stay put but he wasn't complaining in his current state.

Deb slunk forward to the white stone statue and stood before it bringing her hand out to touch one of the creature's horns. She ran her hand down the smooth texture but still couldn't believe it. She continued to study the creation that was meant to be possibly a dragon, maybe a serpent of some sort but stopped at an inscription that was in a kind of grey stone only inches away from the start of the bottom of the statue. Deb knelt down looking at the letters. She felt tears well in her eyes as she ran her hand along the inscription. It read, _Rest in peace, Deborah Evens. She will live on forever in our hearts. _

Bringing her hand to her face she wiped her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She stood and looked at the front door then back to where her companion laid hidden. She walked back to where he was with leaden steps. She gave a laugh when she was met with the cold emotionless gaze of Notch's face mask. He gave slow rolling clicks in question to her current emotional state. She gave a shrug and another faint laugh.

"Either fates mocking me or everyone and their grandmother just happened to know we would be here." Deb stated flatly but Notch could care less for her dry humor at the moment. "I think I might have found some help but I need you to lay low for a second to make sure it's safe." Notch grunted at her, not feeling all too pleased with her plan but sat back anyway and slowly reached for his cloaking device and activated it. Deb gave a nod and turned, marching in the direction of the door.

Deb stood with her eyes closed with the porch light bathing her body as she took a deep pained breath. She reached her arm out preparing to knock but stopped when she noticed a button for the doorbell. She turned and pressed it with her first finger once. It was awkward for Deb as she held her gaze on the dark wood of the door, hearing her heart pound away in her chest. At first it seemed no one would come to the door but soon the sound of someone clumsily attempting to unlatch the door was heard. The door was finally peeled open and a woman in her late twenties opened the door in sweatpants and a tank top. She looked like she had just woken up, which she probably did due to the either really late or really early time of night. Her short bob cut was scruffy and looked like the back end of a chicken as her eyes hazily looked up to regard her new guest. Deb pulled her lips into a gentle smile.

"Hey kiddo." Deb said as gently as she could. The woman's eyes went wide revealing the familiar emerald green eyes as the color drained from her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost which in a way she did. She shook her head once as she looked over the newcomer over and over again.

"Auntie!" She whispered the disbelief evident in her voice as she continued to look upon Deb. "You're dead!" She whispered again and Deb gave a slight shrug, bringing her arms out to her sides.

"I look good for being dead. Look rigor mortis hasn't even kicked in yet" The woman shook her head again taking a step forward and bringing her arm out to touch Deb. As soon as her fingertips touch her skin, a single tear fell from her eye and she pulled back.

"They told me you died in that crash. They said that something went faulty in the ship and you crashed on that planet." Deb could do nothing but shrug for an explanation. How was she to explain what had happened? She shook her head slowly.

"I'm the only survivor." She started but was interrupted by her niece.

"Where have you been all of this time!" She practically yelled tears welling in her eyes but fighting to stop herself from crying. Before Deb could answer she was gestured in her house. Despite the age of the women she seemed just like the stubborn sixteen year old she had left so long ago.

As Deb stepped into the light and the woman gasped and took a step back.

"You haven't age since I last saw you almost twenty years ago!" Deb nodded slowly.

"It was some off the wall side effect of space travel or so I have been told" Deb lied giving a half shrug. The woman

seemed to accept the answer with a slight nod.  
"How did you ever get back? They said they were no longer looking for survivors and what the hell are you wearing?" She said as she noticed her auntie's attire for the first time her eyes studying the various claws and fangs but stopping on the human skull. Deb gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm sure you know we aren't exactly the only intelligent, sentient beings in the universe." She began and the other woman nodded slowly. Deb told the story of how she had been stranded on that planet for; as she had assumed to be several months maybe even a year or two and how she had met the strange humanoid, conveniently leaving out the part of her being able to change into a horrific beast.

"So why did they come to earth? To drop you off?" She asked and Deb shrugged but shook her head, deciding that it was best to leave out that a company on earth was experimenting on a horrific alien species that had acid for blood. Her niece tilted her head for a second.

"I doubt that they would let me leave their company or for that matter, if I could leave their company. I've grown so used to their society and culture and I doubt I would be able to live peacefully on earth knowing what I know now." Deb honestly felt slightly bad for lying to someone she was so close to but she knew it had to be done.

"So you said you and your companion came here to take care of "business". So where is this companion?" Giving a sheepish smile she turned to the door.

"That's kind of why I'm here. He got pretty banged up and I need somewhere safe to bandage him up. I hate to impose but…" She tutted and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sure, bring him in. How many Band-Aids do you need?" Deb gave a grim smile as she walked out of the door.

"You might want to cover your couch with a plastic table cloth." She called out as she ran out of the door not giving her niece a second to respond


	26. To now

**Hmm…. Slightly longer and not too long between updates! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, new reviewers and all. Now I wish I could sleep but… tooooooooo much work to do. :P Enjoy the chapter. **

Deb shuddered from the pain. Her body unsure of how to handle the fact of finding itself suddenly impaled. She gasped as the warm liquid of her own blood oozed down her right shoulder, dripping onto the metal armor of the hunter. She never expected to see her companions blades embedded deep within the bone of her shoulder. She brought her eyes slowly up to meet the hunters face. His eyes glared at with her such hatred that she was in fact shocked. Hissing in pain she finally spoke.

"Hey buddy." She croaked through the agony. "I know you're in a pain filled delusion but do you think you could remove your wrist blades from my flesh." Deb hissed glaring at him, her eyes blurring from her own blood loss. Realization evident in his expression, he jerked his wrist back successfully removing the serrated twin blades from her bone with a spurt of blood. Tossing her head back she gave a moan of pain while streaming out a colorful arrangement of profanities. Falling to the ground with a thud, Deb laid sprawled on her back still leaking blood from her open wound. A sound of rolling clicks filled the air and she reached her hand out and patted the clawed foot that was closest to her.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have prodded you while you were slightly unconscious." Notch grumbled and snorted. "Yeah, well up yours." She half heartily joked before standing up and rolling her shoulder that had finally stopped bleeding. Her healing process was slow and she knew that she must eat and rest but first the most important priority of hers was to make sure Notch was alright first.

Deb looked him over to find that the humanoid had cauterized the more serious wounds but left many of the smaller ones open and bleeding. He still didn't look as healthy as he could have. Grunting form the pain, she lifted her body up and stood.

"I found somewhere safe." She started and Notch merely raised his head to regard her. "But, and I know this is going to be hard for both of us, I need you to be able to support most of your weight." He clicked in question. "I can't be in my other form." He grasped the bark stabbing his talons deep within the wood as he pulled his more than reluctant body off of the cold hard ground. Deb knew that he must be in a whole lot of pain if he was actually slowed down by it. She had seen these hunters go through hell before slowing down but then again getting shot at least more than twenty times had to be hell. He grumbled at the incontinence and took a step teetering for a second.

Deb slipped under his arm and patted the only part of his chest that wasn't injured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How the two of them had crossed the distance without collapsing from pure exhaustion was just pure amazing. The door was ajar by the slightest and Deb was more than thankful. She head butted the door open fully not risking pulling her arms off of the wounded humanoid. As she stepped into the warmth of the dwelling she was just aware of the surprised and if not fearful gasp that escaped her niece.

They made it to the couch and just as Deb had instructed it was covered in a plastic table cloth. Long ago her niece had learned to generally take all of her jokes seriously. Notch fell rather ungracefully onto the couch and the furniture threatened to buckle under the sudden application of weight.

"Is he alright?" The suddenly timid voice of her niece sounded from behind. "I mean, is he going to live?" Deb grunted as she poked Notch in the side finding him unconscious. She shrugged before poking around each wound.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She turned to the woman as she spoke. The woman nodded. "Get it." Deb commanded, using the tone that Three had taught her to use with the young bloods. "and a small kitchen knife that is extremely sharp with a thin point." She nodded and left returning shortly with what was asked. She took the items and then told her niece to get a bucket with boiling water and rags. She obeyed.

"Sorry. This may not be as advanced as your medicine but I've got to work with what I got." Kneeling beside the humanoid that was her dear companion, Deb spoke gently. He didn't answer so she began. Washing his wounds with the rags and boiling water she felt around the wounds then reached for the knife.

Slowly and careful with steady hands she began to cut a thin line his neon green blood seeping out with an even flow as she rammed her fingers into the wound and felt around until her fingers felt the intruder. She pulled out a bullet and inspected the metal finding it still intact. She placed the bullet in the bucket of hot water before turning to the belt she was wearing. Reaching beside the human skull she pulled out a small vile that three had given her that contained a black liquid. Wiping away the fresh blood, she dripped a drop of the strange liquid onto the wound and pinched the flesh together. The flesh held together keeping the wound closed.

Deb did this for an hour feeling the strain it put on her body and mind. As she worked her niece held back ready to assist if asked but seemingly unwilling to come any closer. Occasionally she would ask little questions here and there.

"Is that a human skull?" She asked unable to remove her eyes from the macabre trophy. Deb nodded dropping another bullet into the bucket. When Deb had yet to further the conversation she continued. "Why are you wearing a human skull on your hip?" Shrugging Deb closed the wound and stretched feeling and hearing her back pop.

"It's their culture." Deb said washing more blood away. "They are a race of hunters that display their kills for honor."

"Did you…?" The woman said but was interrupted by Deb cutting in.

"Did I kill the man? Yes, I killed him. Does that make me a monster? To some yes. Do I regret it? No, I don't. I chose their culture of my own free will. When in the desert one must adapt. I did and I'm happy." The two of them were quiet for a few seconds before yet again the niece broke the silence.

"Do you love him?" She asked and Deb was taken back. She was silent as she thought about this, wrapping gauze around the final wound. She stood and faced her niece.

"Yes." Deb stated simply. Her niece nodded.

"Then I don't look down on you for your choice." Deb felt a smile spread on her face as she crossed the distance placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You've grown." She laughed and gave a smile equal to Deb's.

"Mom would never believe that you found a man. She always ranted about how you hated men." Deb gave a chuckle.

"That does sound like my sister. Where is Melanie?" Her niece's face twisted into a expression of sorrow.

"She died in the war." Deb gave a nod expecting as much. "Went out with a fight though." Deb gave a sad laugh.

"That does sound like Melanie. I'm sorry Steph." Her niece shrugged before pulling a smile onto her face.

"Come." She stated turning, you look like you're in need of a shower. Following the woman hastily Deb chuckled.

"You don't need to twist my arm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deb leaned on the wall in a white fluffy bathrobe with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Notch's chest as she sipped the warming liquid. Walking over to a small table she placed the cup down next to her belt and all of her trophies that were in a single pile.

"Can this go in the dryer?" Stephanie called out regarding the strange material that had served as Deb clothing. Deb though about this for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know. When one gets too dirty I just usually make a new one." She heard her niece give a small chuckle.

"Hey it survived being dried." Stephanie yelled and Deb turned around.

"What? That was only in there for five seconds. No way is it done." She saw the woman come into the room with the minimal fabric somewhat folded.

"Come on grandma." She joked. "This is the future with technology." Rolling her eyes Deb took her clothing walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Shedding the bathrobe she quickly dressed in her usual attire.

Standing before the mirror, she turned taking in her appearance which she hadn't done in what seemed to be years. Deb looked different, her hair longer and new strong muscles rippling under her tanned complexion. When she left for her biologist role in the ship her ship was short and spiked and now it reached down past her shoulders. Such a change. Giving a smile to her reflection she turned and left the room.

She met her niece in the living room looking oddly concerned at the creature that was unconscious on her couch. Deb walked to her side and gave a laugh. She walked to where Notch was resting, once again kneeling down to his side. Deb reached out to his mask, grasping the small tubes and squeezing the latch the disconnected them from the mask. With a hiss of the air retreating. Grasping the metal with both hands she remove the mask gently and placing it on the side. She saw her niece shudder in the corner of her eyes. Deb turned her face to regard her giving an eyebrow raise.

"It's the mouth." Stephanie began. "It's just…. Freaky." Deb gave a chuckle nodding at the comment. "Awesome body. Creepy face." Stephanie crossed the distance slowly and more than a little apprehensively stood beside her aunt. She leaned in to take a closer look. The top left mandible twitched once sending the woman fleeing back into the other room. Deb was left to quietly stiffen her laughter at her niece's expense.

xxxxxx

Cramming her mouth with practically anything and everything that she could get her fingers around, Deb groaned with delight as she leaned into the fridge.

"Cheese!" Deb squealed grasping the square and breaking off a large chunk and stuffing it in her mouth along with the apple chunk she had already grabbed.

"Find anything you like?" Her niece called out with humor in her voice as she stood in the living room close to the humanoid that still lay unconscious on the plastic covered furniture. She took a weary step closer holding her hand to her chest. The creature neither moved nor showed any sign of waking up. Bringing her eyes to study the olive green complexion of his pebbly skin, she reached out to touch one of the many strange black quills that protruded out of the skin on his massive forehead. One of his mandibles twitched but the woman was determined not to be dissuaded or frightened from her task. Her finger tips were a mere hares breath from touching the reptilian skin as she moved ever closer. His eyes snapped open before she had the chance to touch him and he lunged with his mandibles flared in aggression.

Deb was full patting her satisfied belly before she was interrupted by the shrill scream that filled the room before being abruptly cut short. Turning she ran into the room with speed unbelievable to her level of exhaustion. Upon entering the room her eyes instantly caught the sight of Notch standing to his full stature, chest expanded in aggravation, mandible flared, and the squirming figure of her niece slowly getting the life squeezed out of her throat while being dangled high in the air by the hands of one pissed of humanoid.

Shaking the shock from her head, Deb crossed the distance and slipped between Stephanie and Notch, placing her hand on his abdomen and gently rubbing it.

"Easy Notch. Put her down." She said and the large hunter brought his head down to examine her while simultaneously easing his vice like grip on the new woman. She gasped and greedily sucked in much needed air. Notch looked at Deb, tilting his head to the side before turning his gaze to the woman. Normally Deb would have just changed and pounced on him to get him to release the woman. Confused, he brought his face closer to the woman in his grasp and opened his mandibles further to catch her scent. By her similar sent, Notch realized that they were related and remember her telling him that she had kept her ability to change away from her blood relatives to protect them. She would not change in front of this woman.

Turning to fully face Deb, Notch pulled his mandibles up in an expression that Deb recognized as a mischievous smirk. He dropped Stephanie and she fell undignified on her backside with a squeak. Notch tackled Deb, flipping her over his shoulder and pinning her there. She hissed pounding on his large shoulder snarling profanities at the large creature. Grabbing her ankle he let her fall backwards, letting her dangle upside down in front of his face. He spread his mandibles wide in a smirk and Deb proceeded to flip him off. He mocked like he was going to drop her and she flapped her arms and gave a pathetic whimper.

"Oh come on! You were dying minutes ago!" She yell out, flailing her arms as he continued to dangled her undignified by her ankle. Giving a low purr like a contented house cat, Notch brought his forehead to hers and gently rested it on her. Deb answered by bringing her hand out and running it gently on the side of his face.

"Glad you're feeling better but could you put me down?" Notch dropped her.

**So what do you guys think about this chapter?**


	27. the phone

**Author's Note: Well look at that, I'm still alive. Thanks to the constant reviews I have kicked myself to write a new chapter. I like this chapter, although somewhat short, I think it is important. Well enjoy and thank you sooooo much for the reviews. They keep me motivated.**

Stephanie was purely terrified and had every right to be. She hid protectively behind the doorway of the next room with her head just peaking out. Deb stood after recovering from her sudden fall, making sure to flip her companion off as soon as she was on her own two feet again. Notch neither noticed nor cared as he tilted his large head to examine the room, giving a series of clicks and grumbles as he did so.

"Yes, because a simple ooman dwelling is so much more fascinating even though you fly around the great expanse of space. Did I mention you do it in a spaceship?" Deb muttered at her friend who still chose to ignore her. Turning to her niece, Deb threw her arms out. "You'd think he lived in a cave!" Stephanie shook her head as if in shock before pointing her finger at the large humanistic beast that was prancing around her living room examining everything as if it was a museum.

"He's an alien." She said flatly as if confirming the very fact for herself. Pursing her lips Deb gave a slight nod.

"Yep."

"An actual alien, from outer space." Again Deb just nodded.

"Don't know where else an alien would be from, Steph."

"I don't know?" Stephanie started, raising her arms out defensively. "Europe? But last time I check Europe had a distinct lack of reptile bodybuilders with dreads!"

"It'd be a great tourist attraction if they did though, but that would be something you'd expect Vegas to do." Deb retorted but her niece didn't seem to be in the mood for any humor.

"I just realized that I have an alien in my living room! Oh god, what is my husband going to say!"

"Wait! What? Backtrack there. You have a husband? Deb said with a look of pure shock slapped across her face.

"Yeah," She answered. "I married Devin." She continued running her hand through her messy bob cut. Deb started to chuckle.

"That asshole? Geeze, couldn't have picked a better man, Steph. He hated me."

"Oh like you can talk with mister eight foot and alien." Stephanie retorted.

"Hey at least he has an excuse for his bad manners."

"I think Vegas already did that though." Stephanie suddenly said.

"What?"

"Aliens with dreads. I think Circus Soliel already did something like that."

"Oh." Deb muttered rubbing her chin. "You think I could get them for copyright infringement?"

"I doubt that. I don't think a dead woman has any rights or hold on anything."

"Damn."

Both Deb and Stephanie sat at the kitchen table as Notch chewed at a rather though looking piece of meat that had just thawed from the freezer. Stephanie couldn't help but stare at his mandibles as they worked to shred the meat. Deb on the other hand sipped nervously at a cup of ginger ale that she had been at first reluctant to drink because it was a cube that had been melted by a laser. Modern technology just simply freaked her out. It seemed all was finally calming down until the silence was disrupted by the whine of a ringing phone.

"It's three in the bloody morning who the hell is calling you?" Deb muttered looking at her niece who stood and moved to the phone.

"Probably Devin, he's in a business trip in Europe. The time must be completely different for him." Giving a shrug Deb continued to sip her drink. She heard Stephanie pick up and answer the phone in her general sweet tone but didn't feel like truly listening in.

"Hey Deb?" Stephanie said bringing her attention back to Stephanie just as she was reaching to yank Notch's hair while he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes?" She said quickly bringing her hand down with an overly innocent expression.

"Nobody else knows you're here. Right?" Deb gave a nod.

"Yeah. Why?" Stephanie gave a nervous shrug while stretching the corded phone to Deb.

"It's for you." Grasping the phone with a look of pure shock across her face she turned to her niece and whispered.

"Who is it?" Stephanie only shrugged, not knowing the answer. Placing the phone back to her ear she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Deborah Evens! Nice to hear your voice again." A very familiar and unforgettable voice sounded on the line.

"Weyland?" She stated awestruck. "How do you even know where I am? I don't even know where I am!" Notch turned his head and tilted it to the slightest in interest.

"Bishop, Deborah. Let's make this less impersonal, shall we?" The man on the other line said calmly.

"That doesn't change the question, Bishop." Deb remarked with a snide tone. "How do you know where I am and what is it that you want?"

"To apologize. I just read what they did to you. Deborah, I had no idea what they were doing in that lab."

"You expect me to believe that?" She hissed.

"No. I don't but that's not the point. I don't expect you to forgive me either. There is something in front of the door for you."

"What?"

"A gift to declare a truce." He answered.

"You try anything, you synthetic bastard." Deb threatened with all harshness in her voice.

"So you know?" Bishop muttered sounding grim.

"I knew the seconded I changed. You reeked of synthetic blood."

"It looks like we both have been keeping secrets, Deborah." Giving a slow chuckle Deb replied.

"So how long?"

"Since 2007." He replied. "I died but they managed to salvage my brain."

"Sounds like something from a science fiction movie."

"My whole life has been a science fiction movie."

"I can relate." She answered the man. Deb heard his low chuckle on the other line.

"So how about you, or was it from birth?"

"Nah, 2014 was the first time I figured out what I could do."

"Fascinating. Go get your gift Deborah. I'll wait." Placing the phone down on the table she turned and walked to the door, followed by the curious glares from both Notch and Stephanie. Opening the door, the light fell upon a small wooden box. Picking it up, she opened it to find a small, overly complicated version of a cell phone inside. Walking back to the phone after shutting the door, she put the receiver back to her ear.

"A phone?" She asked.

"Not just any phone. Anywhere on earth or reasonable near the satellites you will be able to reach me. In case you need help from a powerful figure."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it around." She muttered turning the small device to examine it further.

"Oh and don't worry, it can withstand a beating, I know what kind of life you plan on living." He began. "and you don't have to worry about The Order snooping around, my men and I took care of the mess. There was quite a lot of blood. Is your friend…?"

"He's fine." She cut in.

"That's good." There was a few seconds pause before he began to speak again. "Now the reason I am calling," The man started. "I've found something interesting about a skin sample we had."

"Wait? How did you keep a sample? It should have started to decay the second it was cut." She said.

"Well yes, but the scientists who had you, froze it fast enough to preserve it. I found it a couple days ago. Of course nobody, not even I knew about it, especially after you killed all of the people responsible. Well, I managed to get a few things from it before it was gone…"

"So that's why that scar on my calf suddenly disappeared." Deb interrupted.

"You're cells are cancerous." He said bluntly.

"I have cancer!" Deb accidently yelled, hearing a shocked gasp from her niece. "I have cancer, shit that sucks." She said slightly quieter.

"Not like that." He responded and Deb could almost imagine the man rolling his eyes. "Every single one of your cells acts like cancer."

"That's the reason I can't age!" Deb cut in.

"Exactly! You show no signs of ageing because your cells never get a chance to age. They are constantly dividing and dying, always replacing. That is why you will always come back. As long as there is one single little cell of you, you will regenerate!"

"That makes sense! Holy shit that actually makes sense!" Deb laughed. "I don't have cancer, I am cancer. That is interesting beyond reason!"

"and I have a theory as to why your flesh decomposes so fast."

"Why?"

"I believe that the cells in your body send a certain signal to each other but the second the signal is gone they release a chemical and die. Now how they know what to do when your body has been completely destroyed is beyond me."

"Wow." Deb said simply.

"Wow indeed." He agreed. "Now Deborah," He began and in the background Deb could hear the screeching of a Kainde Amedha. "I hate to leave this conversation prematurely but one of the interns just let a xenomorph out of its cage."

"If you were smart, you would leave those things alone. They are stronger and whole hells of a lot more intelligent than you give them credit for."

"I know but that is why I study them. Good bye Deborah. I hope to speak with you again."

"Yeah, see you around." She said before hanging up the phone.

**Oh, for anyone that doesn't know, Circus Soliel is a show in Las Vegas that does this amazing, logic defying stunts. Youtube them and you will see how amazing they are. **


	28. sorry guys

Oh my dear where has the story secrets gone? I will admit this I am proud of where this has gone and come from but this isn't my work (well it is but let's go with this analogy.) Originally the story secrets was going to be a small sick and twisted story about the depraved adventures of the strange anomaly named Deborah Evens and how her strange mutation affects her life and how it changes by meeting the yauja species.

It was never meant to be this happy and before I continue you're probably thinking "oh god what crawled up this writers ass to bring this up?" The answer to that is life. I took a break from my disturbing genre and don't get me wrong writing a love story, and I never thought I would say this, was kinda nice. I love my characters Deb, Notch, and Big Bitch Three, hell they grow on you after a while but that's not what I do. I write horror, unsettling, disgusting, disturbing horror that has actually made a publisher say "this is sick doll, good but just ….. morbid." I take pride in that but lately my work has been….. well ….. crap. My writing's usually not so, bleh and I blame that mostly on myself and fate being its usually sadistic self

Now before you say anything I'm not giving up the story Secrets. No instead I plan on "revamping" it to the original version that came spewing out of my head. This means rewriting the entire plot and story and making the characters more believable. To me their just boring now. No personality. I do plan on keeping the same characters and basic plot, shit I'm even going to keep the relationship with Deb and Notch.

The new story, and look for it soon, will go under the title "Deceptions" and warnings it will be my morbid writing. It's not going to be completely depressing as I will keep a good amount of little jokes here and there. So that's that and all I have to say is give it a chance. Hell, all of us can relate that change can either be either a really horrible thing or an awesome thing, only time will tell.

Yepers that's all this chicky has to say.

-Dowely


End file.
